Sometimes Even FBI Agents Cry
by fandebones
Summary: Booth n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il faudrait une tragédie pour que Brennan et lui se rapprochent. Mais tout à coup, elle est devenue sa seule raison de vivre. B&B bien sûr ! *Traduction de la fiction de Miss P*
1. Mauvaise nouvelle

_Bonjour !_

_Vous vous souvenez, je vous avais dit que je travaillais sur cette fiction ? La voilà, enfin !_

_A/N : Bones ne m'appartient pas._

_T/N : Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne et je ne gagne rien sur le plan financier pour traduire cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise nouvelle

Brennan avait demandé à Angela de faire la reconstruction faciale du petit garçon des heures auparavant, et elle avait maintenant décidé d'aller voir ce qui prenait tant de temps à l'artiste. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, elle trouva son amie assise avec son bloc sur les genoux.

«Angela ?» Brennan se sentit soudainement inquiète. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Angela ne bougeait pas.

«Angela ?»

Angela se tourna pour lui faire face. C'est alors que Brennan vit le regard horrifié de son amie. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau, de larmes non séchées.

«Est-ce que ça ressemble à quelqu'un que tu connais ?»

Les mains tremblantes, Angela tendit le dessin pour que Brennan puisse le voir.

Brennan fronça les sourcils à la vue du visage du petit garçon. Elle secoua sa tête, ne voulant pas admettre la vérité.

"Non, non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Tu l'as mal fait, ce...ce n'est pas lui...»

Il y eut un long et douloureux silence.

"Ma chérie, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur.» Les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de retenir roulèrent sur ses joues.

Brennan voulait pleurer aussi, mais elle se força à être forte. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle parla :

«Comment vais-je dire ça à Booth ?»

* * *

_Plus tôt, le même jour_

«Bones, c'est juste...»

Booth détournait le regard. Brennan sortait les restes de la voiture brûlée, les plaçant soigneusement dans un sac noir. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire.

«Je sais que vous n'aimez pas lorsque ce sont des enfants. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être ici. Je peux gérer ça.

-C'est bon.»

Les yeux de Booth se posèrent sur la voiture. Ou sur ce qu'il en restait.

«Comment quelqu'un peut-il faire quelque chose comme ça ? Ce petit garçon...imaginez à quel point il a eu peur...»

Brennan regardait Booth qui regardait la voiture.

«Vous êtes sûr que vous en voulez pas partir ? Vous êtes pâle.»

Booth eut un petit rire en dépit de l'horreur se trouvant en face d'eux.

«Diable Bones, je vais bien.»

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les os avaient été nettoyés et étaient alignés sur une table d'autopsie du Jefferson. Angela avait déjà fait son travail, rendant au petit garçon son visage.

* * *

Lorsque Brennan entra dans le bureau d'Angela, elle était assise, immobile, fixant juste le dessin.

«Angela ?»

Brennan se sentit soudainement inquiète. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la façon dont elle était assise. Angela avait dû l'entendre l'appeler, mais elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Brennan hésita avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle regarda son amie.

«Angela ?»

Angela se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, et Brennan vit le regard triste de son amie. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau, de larmes non séchées. Brennan commença à être effrayée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Angela s'apprêtait lui dire, mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Voyant l'expression sur le visage de son amie était suffisant pour qu'elle devine que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé. Angela se décida finalement à parler.

«Est-ce que ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?»

Les mains tremblantes, elle tendit le dessin pour que Brennan puisse le voir. Cela prit plusieurs minutes à Brennan pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Elle soupira à la vue du petit garçon blond. Elle secoua la tête, incrédule.

«Non» murmura-t-elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça serait trop horrible.

«Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Tu l'as mal fait, ce...ce n'est pas lui...»

Brennan ne pouvait plus respirer, elle se sentait prise d'étourdissements alors qu'elle continuait à fixer le dessin. Ça _devait _être une erreur !

Il y eut un long et douloureux silence.

«Ma chérie, je ne me suis pas trompée.»

Les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir roulèrent sur ses joues.

Brennan voulait pleurer aussi, mais elle se força à être forte. Sa voix tremblait alors qu'elle disait : «Comment vais-je annoncer ça à Booth ?»

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Je mettrai la suite mercredi..._


	2. S'écraser et brûler

_Bonsoir !_

_Comme promis, le chapitre 2. Merci à July-bOnes, Low-BB, Solealuna et dju14._

_Apparemment, vous avez déjà une idée de l'identité de la victime...reste à voir si vous vous trompez ou non ! Entre ici et More than Friends, Parker semble être votre obsession ces derniers temps, alors prudence..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : S'écraser et brûler

Brennan avait un million de manières pour révéler l'horrible nouvelle, mais aucune d'elles ne semblait assez bonne. Il n'y avait juste pas de bonne manière de dire à quelqu'un quelque chose d'aussi horrible. C'est pour ça qu'elle fit ce qu'elle était habituée à faire, elle le lui dirait comme le docteur qu'elle était, non pas comme son amie.

Alors que Brennan était debout, regardant les restes du petit garçon, elle sentit ses yeux piquer. Elle dut se retourner pour ne pas commencer à pleurer.

«Bones ! Avez-vous découvert qui il était ?»

Brennan se retourna lentement et vit Booth marcher vers elle. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à acquiescer.

Hodgins et Angela étaient derrière, regardant la scène avec des yeux tristes.

«Ça va ?»

Booth la regardait attentivement, remarquant les larmes dans ses yeux. Brennan ignora sa question. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas comme ça.

«Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.»

Serrant le bloc d'Angela contre sa poitrine, Brennan marcha vers son bureau, Booth la suivant.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé, mais Brennan n'arrivait pas à se forcer à le dire.

«Bones, allez-vous me le dire aujourd'hui ? Les parents de ce garçon méritent de savoir.»

Brennan prit une grande inspiration, commençant par les faits. Lorsqu'elle lui eut dit tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de la mort, elle cavait qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher l'horrible vérité plus longtemps.

«J'ai demandé à Angela de...euh...elle a dessiné...»

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et quelques-unes coulèrent sur sa joue.

«Maintenant vous me faites peur...»

Booth ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ça n'était _pas _comme Brennan.

Brennan tourna lentement le bloc.

«Elle a dessiné ça.»

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure alors qu'elle faisait voir à Booth le dessin.

Il y eut un long silence plein de douleur alors que Brennan le regardait regarder le dessin. Il semblait perdu, choqué et en colère en même temps.

«Booth...»

Brennan mit sa main sur son bras.

«Il n'y a pas d'erreur. Le petit garçon est Parker...je suis désolée.»

Booth secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire. Il refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il regarda le bloc. Fermant brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, il regarda Brennan.

«Vous avez fait une erreur. Vous vous êtes trompée Bones.»

Brennan secoua la tête.

«Si vous avez tort ! Parker n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort vous m'entendez !»

Booth criait à présent. Il se mit debout, mais Brennan le rassit.

«Vous devriez rester assis un moment.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir ! cria Booth. J'ai besoin d'entendre que mon fils va bien. Pace qu'il va bien, ok ? C'est quelqu'un d'autre.»

Booth jeta le bloc par terre.

«Ce n'est pas Parker !»

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne le réalisait même pas.

Ça devait être une erreur ; il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait parlé à Parker la veille et il semblait si heureux, tellement plein de vie. C'était juste impossible de croire qu'il était parti. Booth détacha ses yeux du bloc sur le sol et regarda Brennan, qui tenait toujours fermement son bras.

Elle avait l'air tellement triste qu'il flancha presque. Et la façon dont elle le regardait...Booth devait regarder ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à voir la sympathie dans ses yeux. Elle ne ressemblerait pas à ça sauf si...sauf si elle allait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

«Booth ? murmura Brennan. Je ne sais pas quoi dire...je suis...je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Parker était...

-Est, la coupa Booth. Il EST...Parker est...il»

Booth secoua la tête, désespéré, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

«Dieu non...non...»

Son corps tremblait pendant qu'il pleurait.

«Je suis tellement désolée Booth...»

Brennan mit ses bras autour de lui, faisant de son mieux pour essayer de le réconforter.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés assis ainsi, et elle s'en fichait. Booth ne bougeait pas, n'émettait pas le moindre son. Si Brennan ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait cru qu'il était mort aussi.

Booth savait que Brennan et son équipe n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Mais il ne voulait pas les croire. Comment cela pourrait-il être vrai ? Comment son petit garçon aurait-il pu mourir ? C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il voulait crier ou frapper quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait même pas bouger. Il était paralysé par le choc.

Il sentit Brennan lâcher prise, elle dit quelque chose. Il s'en fichait.

Brennan se leva lentement. Ses jambes la portaient à peine. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était à ce point affectée, mais voir Booth ainsi la blessait plus qu'elle ne pouvait seulement imaginer que ça soit possible.

«Je suis là pour vous Booth...toujours, vous n'êtes pas seul, murmura-t-elle, se penchant pour embrasser son front. Je suis...»

Elle ne put en dire davantage. Tout cette situation était trop ; elle n'avait aucune idée de comment supporter tout ça. elle savait qu'elle devait sortir de là, ou tous ces sentiments intenses l'étoufferaient.

Elle laissa silencieusement Booth assis là et sortit du bureau. Elle ferma la porte et continua à marcher. Les larmes qu'elle retenait s'échappèrent silencieusement de ses yeux.

Angela la vit et courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Brennan accepta l'étreinte d'Angela avec plaisir.

«Comment est-ce qu'il l'a pris ?» murmura Angela.

Brennan se sépara d'Angela, la regardant. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

«Il...»

Sa voix se tut. Angela acquiesça.

«Tu n'as pas à le dire...je le sais déjà.»

* * *

_C'est triste, non ? Et encore, ce n'est pas tout..._

_Laissez une review et à samedi pour la suite !_


	3. Pas seul

_Désolée pour hier, mais il m'était impossible de poster, il y avait un bug sur mon profil..._

_bref_

_Merci à Solealuna, dju14, nath16 et July-bOnes._

_nath16 : Te revoilà !_

_Rappelez-vous, je ne fais que traduire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Pas seul

Les heures passèrent et Booth était toujours assis dans le bureau de Brennan. Elle n'avait pas osé revenir, et le reste de l'équipe était reparti travailler. Pour une fois ils étaient complètement silencieux, aucun d'eux ne se sentait à l'aise de travailler avec les restes du petit garçon qui avait été le fils de Booth.

Juste alors que Brennan réfléchissait à revenir vers Booth, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Elle le fixa, oubliant presque de respirer. Il marcha lentement vers elle, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était courir vers lui et le soutenir. Mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'il le voudrait ; c'est pourquoi elle resta là où elle était, immobile.

Booth passa à côté d'elle et soudain il réalisa où il se rendait.

«Booth, je ne pense pas que vous devriez...»

Il ne l'écouta pas. Lorsque les fouines réalisèrent qu'il venait, ils arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient et partirent, lui laissant de l'espace.

Booth marchait comme s'il était en transe. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il avait besoin de le voir, même si tout ce qui restait de lui maintenant était des os. Il s'arrêta devant la table et les fixa. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il l'avançait lentement pour toucher le crâne.

Brennan secoua tristement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver. Elle voulait que ce soit un mauvais rêve, qu'ils se réveillent tous et que rien de tout ça ne soit vrai.

Elle regarda Angela et Hodgins. Elle ne les avait jamais vus aussi tristes, ils restaient juste debout, la tête inclinée. Angela sanglotait ouvertement et le bras d'Hodgins autour d'elle ne lui offrait pas plus de réconfort.

Brennan regarda Booth et, lorsqu'elle vit les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, elle sut qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là et le laisser souffrir seul. Sans rien dire, elle s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda, et leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait dit la nouvelle.

«Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que vous ressentez là maintenant. Je n'ai jamais expérimenté quelque chose comme ça. Mais si vous...»

Sa voix s'éteignit.

«Je suis là...pour vous.»

Elle répéta ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt dans son bureau.

Booth acquiesça, parlant presque de façon inaudible.

«Merci Bones.

-Hey, je vais vous ramener chez vous, d'accord ?»

Un autre acquiescement.

* * *

«Êtes-vous sûr que je ne peux rien faire pour vous ?» demanda pour la quatrième fois Brennan.

Booth secoua la tête.

«Ok. Je dois retourner au travail. Promettez-moi de m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ou si vous voulez parler...ou si...appelez-moi d'accord ?»

Brennan haïssait l'idée de le laisser seul, mais elle ne pouvait rester. Et elle était sûre que Booth voudrait rester seul quelques temps.

«Oui...merci» marmonna Booth.

Brennan ouvrit la porte, et avant de la refermer, elle lança un dernier regard à Booth. Il ne la regarda pas ; il était juste assis là, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Il avait l'air si...brisé. Combattant le besoin de pleurer, Brennan ferma la porte et courut vers sa voiture.

* * *

Le reste de la journée de travail flotta comme le brouillard, personne ne savait comment porter ça et ils préféraient travailler dans le silence.

Brennan ne pouvait pas travailler du tout ; peu importait toute l'énergie qu'elle y mettait, elle ne pouvait pas sortir Booth de ses pensées. Elle se sentait vraiment désolée pour lui, et elle avait peur qu'il ne trouve pas de façon de vivre avec cette perte. Elle savait à quel point il aimait Parker, et elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment il se sentait à présent. Peut-être devrait-elle aller le rejoindre ? Peut-être ne devait-il pas être seul ?

Elle avait pensé qu'il serait en colère, mais à la place il était brisé. Brennan voulait pleurer lorsqu'elle y pensait. Comment pouvait-il être assis dans son bureau, sans mouvement. Ça l'effrayait, beaucoup plus que s'il avait commencé à crier et frappé quelque chose. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Brennan leva les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait, et réalisa qu'Angela la fixait. Elle soupira.

«Je ne peux pas...» commença-t-elle, mais sa voix se tut. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire ; Angela avait juste besoin de la regarder pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle ne pouvait pas pas se concentrer du tout sur son travail.

«C'est bon ma chérie. Va le rejoindre» dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Brennan n'était pas surprise ; sa meilleure amie savait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle acquiesça simplement, se retournant lentement pour partir.

* * *

Elle hésita devant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Elle n'avait jamais su comment supporter des situations comme celle-là, elle était gênée. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait penser à Booth, pas à elle-même. Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Elle appela doucement son nom.

«Booth ?»

La pièce était sombre mais elle voyait qu'il était assis là, dans exactement la même position que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Exactement la même posture. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

«Booth, regardez-moi» demanda-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas.

«Seeley ?»

Booth redressa lentement son dos et se retourna vers elle pour la regarder.

Brennan sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes lorsqu'elle le regarda. Elle le reconnut difficilement. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui l'effrayait. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là ; il la regardait, sans vraiment la voir.

«Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, dit honnêtement Brennan. Mais je ne pense pas que vous devriez être seul.»

Booth ne répondit pas et Brennan se sentit encore plus mal. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ?

«Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je...je suis vraiment désolée Booth...et je suis là...euh...je serai là quand vous serez prêt à parler.»

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée assise là. Ça lui sembla une éternité, mais peut-être pas plus qu'une demi-heure.

«Pourquoi ?»

Brennan n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce dont il parlait, tant qu'il disait quelque chose. Elle sourit tristement.

«Quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Pourquoi lui...pourquoi Parker ?»

Sa voix était pleine de douleur.

Brennan soupira tristement.

«Je souhaiterais avoir une réponse Booth.

-Je ne sais pas comment...je ne peux pas croire qu'il est parti. Je n'ai cessé de penser que c'est juste un mauvais rêve, que je me réveillerais et que je le verrais me sourire» dit Booth d'une voix lente. Brennan eut du mal à entendre ce qu'il disait.

«Mais après je pense aux os dans le laboratoire et je...»

Sa voix se tut. Booth regarda Brennan, levant la tête, n'essayant même pas d'essuyer ses larmes.

«J'ai appelé son école, les parents de son ami, tout le monde...espérant que tout ça était une erreur, que quelqu'un dirait _il est juste là_, mais...personne ne savait où il était.»

Brennan écoutait sans parler.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-il d'une voix faible. Comment pouvait-il être dans cette voiture ? Comment peut-il être parti ?»

Booth combattait les sanglots alors qu'il essayait de parler.

«Rebecca ne sait pas...je ne peux pas...lui parler maintenant. C'est juste...je ne peux pas...»

Brennan acquiesça, ne parlant toujours pas.

«Je ne peux pas faire ça Bones...je euh...je ne sais pas comment survivre à ça...c'est juste...»

Il ne put finir la phrase.

Brennan devait combattre ses larmes. Elle prit la main de Booth et la serra, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle voulait éloigner toute la douleur, si seulement elle pouvait.

«Nous allons découvrir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi. Ça ne ramènera pas Parker mais...»

Brennan se tut rapidement. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle regarda Booth.

«Je suis désolée, vous n'avez pas besoin qu'on vous rappelle ça...peut-être que je rends ça pire, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ça...»

Il y eut un long silence.

«Si vous l'êtes» dit-il, si lentement que Brennan n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait dit quelque chose, mais elle pensait qu'elle l'avait entendu et que ce qu'il lui avait dit voulait tout dire pour elle.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

«Merci» murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle pensait qu'il y avait une sorte de petit sourire sur le visage de Booth. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son regard, elle n'en était plus du tout sûre. Les yeux qui la regardaient ne montraient rien, sinon de la douleur et du vide.

«Oh Booth, murmura-t-elle, compatissante. Ça va aller...ça doit aller.»

Sans trop penser à ça, elle passa ses bras autour de lui. Hésitant, Booth mit également ses bras autour d'elle, acceptant le réconfort. Brennan bougeait doucement ses doigts dans son dos, et, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, laissant ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit Booth se détendre contre elle. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Brennan.

* * *

_Un peu de B&B, c'est toujours sympathique, non ?_

_Cette fic est triste, c'est vrai, mais j'avais prévenu !_

_Je mettrai la suite mercredi (sauf si mon profil rebugue, bien sûr)_


	4. La vengeance de Steven

_Bonsoir !_

_Quelques éléments de réponse et quelques explications dans ce chapitre..._

_Merci à nath16 et Solealuna. Les autres, vous me manquez !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La vengeance de Steven 

«Brennan.

-J'ai du nouveau. J'ai travaillé sur l'ADN du sang qu'on a trouvé dans la voiture ; ce sang appartient à un certain Steven Mitchell, ainsi que l'empreinte digitale trouvée sur le pare-brise. J'ai demandé au F.B.I. de vérifier dans ses fichiers ; il est dans le fichier pour agression, il y a deux ans.»

Brennan rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille, écoutant attentivement ce que Camille disait.

Juste alors qu'elle était sur le point de parler, ça la frappa. Deux ans auparavant...Mitchell...elle ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai, mais ça l'était...

«Oh mon Dieu...vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

-Le petit frère s'est finalement vengé, constata Camille.

-Je ne pense pas que Booth pourra supporter une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Il va...»

Elle se tut, soupirant.

«Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Il va penser que c'est sa faute.

-Oui...»

Brennan voyait la scène devant elle. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour deux ans auparavant. Craig Mitchell avait tué une femme de sang froid. C'était à Brennan et à Booth de s'assurer qu'il paie pour son crime. Son frère Steven, plus jeune, avait promis de se venger, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pris ses mots au sérieux et, les années passant, Steven et son frère avaient été oubliés. Jusqu'à maintenant...

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait une fois dit qu'il s'assurerait que Booth paierait pour avoir mis son frère en prison, qu'il le ferait souffrir autant que Craig. Seulement c'était bien pire...

Brennan ne précipitait pas ses conclusions, mais à ce moment-là, elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne avec un mobile et qui voulait faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible, Steven avait enlevé Parker, il l'avait enfermé dans sa voiture et y avait mis le feu. Il avait fait la chose la plus horrible qu'on puisse faire.

Comment allait-elle le dire à Booth ? Si c'était possible, il se sentirait encore plus mal.

«Docteur Brennan, vous êtes toujours là ?»

Brennan fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Camille.

«Oui, je réfléchissais.»

Au moment où elle dit ça, elle vit Booth sortir de la salle de bains.

«Bones ?

-Est-ce que c'était Booth ? Vous avez passé la nuit avec Booth ?» demanda Camille.

Brennan était sûre qu'elle avait entendu une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

«Oui» répondit honnêtement Brennan.

Elle réalisa ce que ça semblait vouloir dire que lorsqu'elle le dit.

«Je ne pensais pas qu'il devait être seul. J'ai dormi sur le canapé, juste au cas où il aurait besoin de moi, ajouta-t-elle, sentant le besoin de clarifier sa phrase précédente.

-D'accord, je vous crois. À bientôt docteur Brennan.»

Brennan n'était pas certaine que Camille l'ait crue, mais à cet instant elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ça.

«En réalité... commença-t-elle. Je pensais rester avec Booth aujourd'hui» dit-elle en baissant la voix, espérant que Booth ne l'entende pas.

Elle était sûre qu'il protesterait. Elle était aussi sûre que, le calme revenu, il apprécierait sa compagnie, et la simple pensée de voir ces os au Jefferson l'horrifiait. Elle ne pouvait s'obliger à faire ça. Pas aujourd'hui.

«D'accord, je comprends» dit simplement Camille.

Elle raccrocha.

«Vous avez bien dormi ?» demanda Brennan, regardant Booth alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé.

Elle déplaça son oreiller pour lui laisser de l'espace.

«Non, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir...je euh...je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à...»

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

Brennan acquiesça, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire.

«Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était Camilleau téléphone...elle a identifiée le...»

Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant à comment le dire.

«La personne qui a mis le feu à la voiture, finit-elle, regardant attentivement Booth. C'était Steven Mitchell. Le petit frère de Craig...»

Booth sembla totalement perdu pendant un moment. Mais ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne réalise ce que ça voulait dire.

«Oh Dieu...»

Booth était choqué. Il se souvenait de cette affaire, et de la menace, mais aucun ni Brennan ni lui ne l'avait pris au sérieux. S'il avait seulement su...et s'il avait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça d'arriver ? Et si la mort de Parker était sa faute ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas, ça le tuerait...

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis ce jour horrible, et Booth commençait lentement à sortir du choc et à faire face à la vérité. Il avait voulu le nier, mais il ne pouvait refuser la vérité plus longtemps. Ça ne rendrait pas les choses meilleures, ça ne lui rendrait pas son fils. Il ne pouvait rien faire, quelle que soit la volonté qu'il y mettait.

L'appel téléphonique pour Rebecca ne l'avait pas fait se sentir mieux du tout. Il avait détesté passer ce coup de fil, mais il savait qu'il devait lui parler. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité à propos de Parker. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire la vérité ; il n'avait même pas pu se pousser à parler...

Elle n'avait pas dit ça directement, mais il était sûre que quelque part elle le blâmait pour ce qui était arrivé. Elle était en voyage d'affaires à Seattle et Parker était sous la responsabilité de Booth. Il était au travail depuis deux heures lorsqu'il avait appris pour les restes dans la voiture brûlée. Il était parti là-bas pour vérifier, pensant que Parker était en sécurité à l'école. Il réalisa à présent qu'il avait dû être enlevé juste après que Booth l'ait déposé. Et il n'avait même pas une raison de s'inquiéter. Parker devait rentrer avec son ami Tyler en sortant de l'école. Mais quelque part sur le chemin il y avait dû y avoir un malentendu. Ou alors, pourquoi la mère de Tyler n'avait pas appelé Booth pour demander où était Parker ? Pourquoi l'enseignant n'avait-il rien dit ? Avait-elle simplement pensé qu'il était resté à la maison ?

Booth avait essayé de dire tout ça à Rebecca, mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle avait écouté ce qu'il avait dit. Ou...essayé de dire. Ils pleuraient tous les deux, n'essayant même pas de s'en cacher. Rebecca était dévastée, et il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Booth fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit de voiture heurtant quelque chose se fit entendre. Il réussit finalement à garer correctement sa voiture. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était sûr qu'il allait exploser. Il essaya de respirer. Le bâtiment du F.B.I. était en vue et Booth remercia Dieu d'avoir réussi à venir jusque là sans avoir tué personne. Brennan lui avait dit qu'il ne devrait pas conduire, mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée ; il réalisa à présent qu'il aurait dû.

Alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir à son bureau, Cullen frappa à la porte. Booth leva la tête, fatigué, et le regarda.

«Vous ne devriez pas être là Booth, fut la première chose que dit Cullen. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à votre fils.»

Booth regarda ses mains, fermant brèvement ses yeux, priant pour avoir la force de faire son travail ce jour-là.

«Je suis désolé, fit Cullen d'une voix qui, de façon surprenante, était douce. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?»

Booth leva la tête.

«Je sais qui a fait ça, et je n'aurai pas de cesse tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé ce fils e pute et...

-**Vous **n'allez rien faire du tout, le coupa Cullen. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à travailler sur cette affaire, agent Booth.

-Je dois travailler sur cette affaire...vous ne pouvez pas me tenir à l'écart de cette affaire je...c'est...c'est...c'est tout ce qui me reste.

-Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Retournez chez vous et restez-y. Prenez des vacances, mais simplement, ne revenez pas, **ne revenez pas **tant que cette affaire ne sera pas résolue. C'est pour votre bien agent Booth» fit Cullen avant que Booth n'ait une chance de parler.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et Booth se leva de sa chaise, claquant la porte avec une force qui avait fait trembler toute la pièce. Le bruit le fit s'arrêter et réfléchir, mais la colère revint très rapidement. Avec un cri, Booth donna un coup de poing dans la porte, ne se souciant pas de la douleur alors que le bois faisait saigner sa peau.

* * *

_Voilà ! Vous savez tout...enfin, presque._

_Laissez un petit commentaire, et venez lire la suite dimanche !_


	5. Quelqu'un à blâmer

_Bonsoir !_

_Il est un peu tard, je sais, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée aujourd'hui !_

_Merci à Solealuna, Elodiev31 (bienvenue !) et July-bOnes pour leurs reviews._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Quelqu'un à blâmer

C'était un jour de travail normal au Jefferson, mais aucune des fouines ne voulait être là. Dans des circonstances normales, ils aimaient tous leur travail, mais là maintenant, rien n'était normal. Travailler sur les restes du fils de Booth qu'Angela avait identifié, c'était_ le pire travail possible. _Alors qu'ils pensaient que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, l'alarme se mit en route. Tout le monde leva les yeux et vit une femme blonde monter les marches jusqu'à la plateforme, deux vigiles la poursuivant. Brennan la regarda d'un peu plus près ; elle la trouvait familière.

Cela prit quelques secondes pour lui arriver au cerveau : c'était Rebecca. Brennan marcha vers elle, arrêtant les vigiles. Elle leur dit quelques mots. Hésitant quelques secondes, ils partirent, sachant que Brennan s'occuperait de l'intruse.

«Je veux le voir. J'ai _besoin _de le voir, docteur Brennan» demanda Rebecca.

Brennan regarda son équipe, puis la blonde.

«Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui !» cria-t-elle.

Brennan acquiesça, lui montrant le chemin, puis laissa Rebecca pour qu'elle ait un peu d'intimité. Elle s'arrêta près d'Angela.

«Ça rend juste ça encore plus vrai, encore plus tragique» murmura Angela.

Brennan acquiesça, soupirant doucement.

«Je me demande si Booth sait qu'elle est là.»

Il y eut un long silence. Soudain Angela parla.

«Je ne pense pas» fit-elle en secouant le bras de son amie. Brennan suivit le regard d'Angela et vit Booth debout là. Il fixait Rebecca ; le choc était peint sur son visage.

«Oh oh...j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas être cool, murmura Angela.

-Pourquoi ?»

Brennan était perdue. Bien sûr, Booth se sentirait gêné. Mais...

Avant qu'Angela n'ait le temps de répondre, Booth avait commencé à marcher vers elles. C'est alors que Brennan vit le sang sur sa main. Elle franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?»

Elle prit sa main pour l'examiner.

Si Booth ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, il aurait apprécié sa sollicitude. Il secoua la tête.

«Rien» marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda Rebecca.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Elle voulait voir la victime» dit Brennan sans réfléchir.

Elle regretta ses mots dès qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche.

«Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Seeley» fit Rebecca, ayant remarqué sa présence. Elle ne bougea pas, restant simplement debout là en le fixant, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Elle finit par bouger. La première chose qu'elle dit en approchant Booth fut :

«Comment as-tu dit que cet homme s'appelait ?

-Steven Mitchell.»

Rebecca acquiesça, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle fixa Booth, puis elle explosa soudain :

«C'estde ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas mis son frère en prison il n'aurait eu aucune raison de se venger ! cria-t-elle, essayant de frapper Booth. Et si tu ne travaillais pas pour ce putain de F.B.I., rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Parker serait toujours vivant si tu n'avais pas existé !»

Booth était sans voix ; il ne pouvait même pas bouger, respirant difficilement. Les poings de Rebecca frappaient son torse régulièrement ; il n'avait pas la force de la faire arrêter.

Il entendit Brennan dire quelque chose, mais il n'entendit pas quoi. Toute sa tête tournait et pendant une seconde, il pensait vraiment qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Il entendit Rebecca lui crier quelque chose d'autre ; il vit son poing arriver dans son visage. Brennan s'interposa juste à temps pour l'en empêcher.

«Comment osez-vous lui dire ça ? Rien de tout ça n'est la faute de Booth. Je ne peux pas croire que vous...

-C'est entre Seeley et moi, allez-vous en !» la coupa-t-elle.

Rebecca était presque hystérique à présent.

Brennan ne bougea pas. Rebecca essaya de la pousser sur le côté mais Brennan attrapa son bras.

«Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que vous ne voudriez pas vous fâcher avec moi. Vous _m'_avez frappée et vous allez le regretter, dit-elle froidement. Laissez Booth tranquille, il a assez souffert. Il n'a pas besoin que vous rendiez ça pire.»

Angela regardait la scène avec de grands yeux. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait aimé voir sa meilleure amie défendre Booth. C'était vraiment très mignon.

Elle réalisa alors que c'était le moment de faire quelque chose, parce que si elle ne faisait rien, elle était sûre que ça terminerait avec Brennan qui utiliserait une de ses prises d'arts martiaux sur Rebecca. Angela ne pouvait nier le fait que ça serait drôle, et Dieu le sait, la femme avait mérité ça après avoir dit ces horribles choses à Booth. Mais Angela savait aussi que c'était la rage qui lui faisait faire ça. Blâmer quelqu'un était la seule façon pour elle de tenir...

Soupirant, Angela se dirigea vers les femmes, plaçant son bras autour de Rebecca.

«Oui, elle a raison, ma chérie. Viens, on va marcher» dit-elle doucement.

Rebecca se laissa guider.

«Je ne pense pas qu'elle le pensait Booth, fit Brennan, mettant une main protectrice sur son bras.

-Peut-être que non, mais...elle a raison, si je n'avais pas...»

Il ne put finir la phrase.

«Ne dites pas ça Booth, ce n'est _pas _votre faute. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Cullen m'a suspendu. Je ne suis pas autorisé à travailler sur l'affaire.

-Quoi ? Il peut faire ça ?

-Oui...

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez Bones, traquer ce bâtard et le tuer» dit Booth.

La colère dans sa voix fit frissonner Brennan.

«Et Cullen ?

-Au diable Cullen, au diable le F.B.I., lorsque je trouverai cet homme, je vous le promets, je le tuerai. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai, je le jure je le tuerai !»

Booth criait presque à présent, et pour une fois Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire.

Sans rien dire de plus, Booth se tourna et se mit à marcher. La voix de Brennan l'arrêta.

«Où allez-vous ?

-Travailler. Je ne peux pas rester assis sans rien faire !»

Brennan se sentait offensée. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais n'était-ce pas une allusion ?

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là Booth ? Que nous ne faisons pas de notre mieux ici ? J'ai travaillé très dur pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous dire où Steven est, nous...

-C'est vrai ?» la coupa-t-il.

Sa voix avait un ton si accusateur et froid que Brennan ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou se mettre à pleurer.

«Vous savez bien que oui. Même le F.B.I. n'arrive pas à le retrouver, vous savez que...»

Elle n'eut encore une fois pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

«Regardez ça en face, vous les fouines ne faites rien si ce n'est fixer une pile d'os toute la journée, ça ne...»

Ce fut le tour de Brennan de le couper.

«J'ai identifié le corps.

-Vous n'êtes pas la meilleure anthropologue médico-légale dans ce pays.

-Je suis la meilleure Booth, et vous le savez.

-Je commence vraiment à en douter» répliqua Booth.

Ce fut le tour de Brennan de perdre son calme.

«Vous n'auriez jamais su qui était le petit garçon dans la voiture si je n'avais pas été là !

-Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux !»

Cela fit s'arrêter Brennan et la fit réfléchir. Mais seulement un moment.

«Vous ne vouliez pas dire ça. Vous êtes énervé et blessé mais au moins vous savez ce qui s'est passé. C'est mieux que de ne rien savoir du tout.»

Brennan fixa Booth, remarquant son changement d'humeur. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose, mais elle ne comprit pas quoi. Et il semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Sans la regarder, il se tourna et commença à marcher. Il n'alla pas loin avant de changer d'avis, de s'arrêter et de se retourner pour regarder Brennan.

«Je suis euh...» Il regarda ses pieds. «Désolé Bones» murmura-t-il, ne relevant toujours pas le regard.

Brennan hésita, puis marcha vers lui.

«Allez trouver ce fils de pute» dit-elle. Booth leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Brennan. Il acquiesça, souriant tristement.

Le voyant à présent, Brennan regretta d'avoir crié sur lui. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Son comportement n'était pas anormal. Combien un homme pouvait-il supporter ? Booth avait supporté plus de choses que personne ne devrait avoir à supporter dans sa vie seulement en quelques jours.

«Booth, ça va aller, murmura-t-elle, essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Je vous aiderai.»

* * *

_Alors ? Assez tendu ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je posterai la suite probablement jeudi ou vendredi, j'ai un début de semaine assez chargé !_


	6. Pas de repos pour un coeur blessé

_Bonsoir !_

_Désolée, mais j'avais complètement oublié !_

_Merci à July-bOnes et Elodiev31._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Pas de repos pour un cœur blessé

Une autre semaine passa lentement, mais pour Booth c'était une éternité. Les jours et les nuits semblaient converger dans un cercle sans fin. Il se sentait comme s'il n'était nulle part. Tout était toujours là, mais au même moment le monde tournait de plus en plus vite.

Il ne pouvait ni manger ni dormir. À chaque fois qu'il essayait, les cauchemars le hantaient et il se réveillait en criant, couvert de sueur. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de dormir depuis longtemps. À la place il essayait de trouver Steven. Une semaine était pasée et il n'y avait aucune trace de l'homme. Booth ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait le supporter. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas attrapé.

Les funérailles auraient lieu trois jours plus tard. Booth n'aurait jamais voulu voir arriver ce jour. Comment serait-il capable de supporter l'idée de son petit garçon dans un cercueil noir ?

Lorsqu'il arrêta son SUV noir au parking du Jefferson, il vit Brennan venir vers lui. Il sortit de sa voiture, fatigué. Il aurait voulu l'atteindre au milieu du chemin entre eux deux, mais lorsque ses pies touchèrent le sol, il se sentit soudain faible. Quelques pas lui firent réaliser qu'il ne devrait pas marcher. Il ne pourrait probablement même pas rester debout.

Elle l'avait appelé plus tôt, disant qu'il devait venir pour entendre ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il était certain qu'elle aurait pu lui dire ce que c'était au téléphone, et que le faire sortir de chez lui pour aller au Jefferson n'était qu'une manière de le distraire un petit moment. Booth appréciait le geste, mais il était trop fatigué. Alors qu'il était debout là, une main toujours en contact avec la voiture pour se soutenir, il espérait désespérément voir son canapé.

«Nous avons une adresse. Je ne sais pas si ça mènera à quelque chose mais je savais que vous voudriez essayer...» Elle fit une pause, lançant à Booth un regard plein de compassion. «N'espérez pas trop...ça pourrait être une autre fausse piste, il y a un grand risque qu'il ne soit plus là du tout.»

Booth acquiesça.

«Merci Bones, dit-il en espérant de sourire.

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

-Bien sûr.»

Booth fit un signe de la main vers la voiture à Brennan. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait une autre raison. Si elle le lui avait dit au téléphone, elle savait qu'il y aurait un grand risque qu'il y aille sans elle.

Booth ne savait pas si elle voulait y aller pour le fun et l'excitation de ça ou si elle ne voulait simplement pas qu'il le fasse seul. Il n'était pas sûr de la solution qu'il préférait.

Plutôt que de retourner dans le véhicule, Booth ne bougea pas. Il essayait de se focaliser sur Brennan mais tout était flou. Sa tête tournait tellement qu'il dut prendre la voiture avec les deux mains pour se soutenir. Il était nauséeux et ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous son poids. Il sentit Brennan l'attraper et le soutenir. Trop fatigué pour rester debout, il s'appuya sur elle.

«Vous ne conduisez _pas_ Booth» put-il entendre dire Brennan. Il ne protesta pas quand elle le conduisit de l'autre côté de la voiture.

«Allez, entrez.»

Brennan se plaça sur le siège conducteur, cherchant dans la poche de Booth ses clés de voiture.

«Hey que sont...»

Il fut interrompu.

«Je ne vais pas vous laisser nous faire tuer, vous pouvez à peine tenir debout Booth. C'était quand la dernière fois que vous avez dormi ?»

Booth s'adossa à son siège, fermant les yeux.

«Je ne sais pas... marmonna-t-il. Je peux conduire, c'est ma voiture Bones...»

Brennan ne répondit pas. À la place, elle démarra la voiture et quitta le parking.

«Vous devriez essayer de dormir. Ça prendra quelques heures avant d'arriver» dit-elle doucement, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Booth. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça avant, mais elle réalisa maintenant qu'il semblait étrange. Brennan toucha son bras.

«Vous avez l'air épuisé.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Nous allons le retrouver, mais vous avez besoin de...

-Ce n'est pas ça... la coupa-t-il. Je...je euh...à chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux je...» Sa voix se tut. «C'est horrible...»

Brennan réalisa de quoi il parlait, et elle se sentait même désolée pour lui. Quand cela finirait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune réponse à ça, mais Brennan sentait que ce n'était que le début. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils trouveraient le tueur ?

Brennan n'avait pas d'expérience personnelle, mais elle savait que dans un très grand nombre de cultures, perdre un enfant était considéré comme la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à quelqu'un. C'était faux, anormal. Un enfant était censé survivre à ses parents. C'était la vie. Et savoir à quel point Booth aimait Parker n'améliorait pas la situation. Brenna savait ce qu'une perte faisait ressentir, mais elle était certaine que la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Booth était pire que tout ce qu'elle savait ou avait su. Elle ne pouvait pas voir comment ça finirait. Elle ne savait pas si Booth sortirait de là ou pas.

«Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas chez moi cette nuit ?» suggéra-t-elle soudain, surprenant Booth et se surprenant elle-même.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa.

«Pourquoi ?»

Brennan hésita avant de le dire.

«Comme ça je serai là lorsque vous vous réveillerez.»

Il y eut un long silence, et pendant un moment Brennan pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas du tout. Et peut-être que c'était mieux. Qu'avait-elle réellement voulu dire en lui faisant cette proposition ? Dormirait-il sur le canapé ou...dans son lit ?

«Merci Bones.»

Brennan le fixa. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il serait d'accord. Mais quelque part elle était contente que ça soit le cas

«Hey, les yeux sur la route Bones, n'étiez-vous pas celle qui disait que vous étiez une excellente conductrice ?»

Brennan retira rapidement ses yeux de lui.

«Je _suis _une excellente conductrice, dit-elle.

-Je ne peux pas croire que je vous laisse conduire ma voiture» marmonna Booth.

Brennan sourit.

* * *

_Bon, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...remplir le champ en-dessous et attendre jusqu'à mardi pour la suite !_


	7. Quelque part sur la route

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Guest, July-bOnes et Elodiev31 pour leur review._

_La chanson à la fin du chapitre est _Somewhere down the road_ de Faith Hill._

_Bonne lecture !_

_ www .youtube .watch?v= so7F3lvWzrs_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quelque part sur la route

Dehors, il commençait à faire noir lorsque la voiture s'arrêta finalement devant une maison. Ils conduisaient depuis plus de deux heures et les lumières de la ville s'étaient changées en champs et en arbres. La petite maison semblait abandonnée ; la couleur avait disparu et plusieurs fenêtres étaient cassées.

«Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici» fit Brennan en soupirant, regardant la sombre maison.

Booth se sentait perdu. Étaient-ils venus jusqu'ici sans aucune raison ?

«Regardez Booth !»

Il s'exécuta. Il y avait une faible lumière ; il devina qu'elle provenait du grenier. Sans hésitation, Booth sortit de la voiture et courut vers la porte. Ses jambes étaient faibles mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Si Steven était là, il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir...

Brennan lui cria dessus.

«Vous n'allez pas frapper ?»

Sa question resta sans réponse alors que Booth donnait un grand coup dans la porte, l'ouvrant. La porte tomba sur le sol avec un grand bruit, faisant sursauter Brennan. Elle fixa Booth, se demandant ce qu'il ferait à la personne qu'ils trouveraient là.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça maintenant. Elle dut courir pour rattraper Booth, qui montait les escaliers. La porte du grenier était entrouverte et il l'ouvrit si violemment qu'elle heurta le mur avec un grand bruit.

«F.B.I., ne bougez pas ou je tire !»

Booth pointait son arme sur une petite femme, qui tremblait dans un coin.

«Où est-il ? fit Booth, se rapprochant d'elle. Où est-il ?

-S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal...s'il vous plaît...»

Elle commença à pleurer. Elle essaya de reculer loin de Booth. Il ne vit pas sa peur, ou alors il ne s'en souciait pas. Mais Brennan si, et elle savait qu'elle devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

«Où est-il ?»

Booth prit la femme par le col et la jeta violemment sur le mur. L'arme était pointée sur sa tête.

«Booth, stop ! cria Brennan. Elle ne sait rien, vous lui faites peur !»

Il ne l'écouta pas ; elle courut vers lui et prit son bras.

«Booth !»

Il ne l'écouta pas.

«Ce n'est pas lui. Laissez-la partir» dit-elle, tirant doucement son bras. Booth perdit lentement sa prise sur la femme, qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Les égratignures commençaient déjà à prendre forme sur sa nuque.

Booth recula, mais il garda ses yeux sur elle, et l'arme était toujours prête à servir.

«Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche. Où est Mitchell ?

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez...je n'ai rien fait de mal... sanglota la jeune femme.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?» demanda Brennan de la voix la plus douce possible, ne voulant pas effrayer davantage la femme.

Ça prit un moment avant qu'elle ne réponde.

«Jasmine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Jasmine ?»

Il devait y avoir une raison. Personne ne voudrait rester là sans une bonne raison. Brennan examina la chambre en attendant la réponse. C'était un vieux grenier plein de poussière et des toiles d'araignée sur le plafond. Le seul meuble était une vieille table avec seulement trois pieds. Elle semblait pouvoir tomber à chaque seconde, et la lampe posée dessus apportait à la pièce une douce lumière jaune qui surprit Brennan. Voyant l'état de la maison, c'était un miracle qu'il y ait l'électricité. Brennan ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Jasmine semblait si petite et délicate. Que pouvait-elle bien faire là ?

«Je...»

La voix de Jasmine se tut et elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre.

«Ma voiture a été volée. Il m'a gardée ici. Puis il est parti, juste avant que vous n'arriviez. Il a pris la voiture et je...je veux rentrer chez moi.»

La voix de Jasmine était faible et tremblante.

«Nous allons vous ramener chez vous, tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.»

Elle jeta un regard vers Booth. La colère qui brillait dans ses yeux avait disparu, mais il semblait toujours tendu alors qu'il regardait Jasmine.

«Qui est ce _il_ ?» demanda-t-il brusquement.

Jasmine recula à l'agressivité dans sa voix.

«Je ne sais pas, murmura Jasmine. Je ne sais rien.

-Vous mentez.»

Jasmine secoua la tête, n'osant pas regarder Booth dans les yeux.

«À quoi ressemblait-il ? Et si vous dites «je ne sais pas», je vous tue.»

Jasmine lança à Brennan un regard terrifié.

«Je n'arrive pas à...je ne me souviens pas...» murmura-t-elle.

Brennan acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers Booth.

«Vous devez arrêter, elle a trop peur.

-Elle sait quelque chose.

-On s'en fiche là maintenant. Allez Booth, on rentre.»

Brennan posa la main sur le bras de Booth, l'obligeant à baisser son arme.

«Rangez ça» dit-elle.

Booth fit ce qu'elle disait, mais ne semblait pas content de le faire.

«Vous devriez vous reposer, vous avez l'ai affreux.

-Euh...merci Bones» marmonna Booth, irrité. Il se tourna pour faire face à l'autre mur, et le mouvement lui fit tourner de l'œil. Geignant, il posa sa main sur son crâne, fermant les yeux un moment. La nausée ne partit pas comme il l'espérait. En fait ça empirait. Booth se frotta les yeux, réalisant qu'il aurait besoin de s'asseoir pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il murmura quelque chose d'incohérent. Il n'entendit pas Brennan l'appeler.

«Booth ?» réessaya-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Brennan jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Jasmine, puis elle suivit Booth. Elle le trouva assis en haut de l'escalier, appuyé contre le mur. Une de ses mains se trouvait sur sa tête.

«Booth, ça va ?»

Il gémit pour seule réponse. Brennan s'assit près de lui.

«Hey, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je vais bien Bones, je suis juste fatigué» gémit-il. Brennan secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il était têtu ! Elle savait qu'il mentait, mais ne l'obligea pas à parler.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle prit le bras de Booth.

«Levez-vous. Je vais vous aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture.»

Il gémit.

-Pas maintenant Bones...

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester assis là, fit-elle en tirant son bras.

-Je ne peux pas...nausée...

-Allez Booth, debout. Je sais que vous êtes fatigué, mais nous devons vraiment y aller. Je vais vous aider, ok ? Nous allons déposer Jasmine au poste de police à D.C. pour qu'elle puisse faire une déclaration de vol pour sa voiture.»

Booth fit finalement ce qu'elle disait et sa tête recommença immédiatement à tourner. Il dut s'accrocher à elle pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.

Brennan plaça son bras autour de sa taille, s'assurant de bien le tenir avant d'appeler Jasmine. La femme apparut au coin de la porte. Elle semblait anxieuse et effrayée, mais elle les suivit silencieusement lorsqu'ils descendirent les marches en direction de la voiture.

Lorsque Brennan eut réussi à installer Booth sur le siège passager et lorsqu'elle se fut assise derrière le volant, elle s'autorisa à l'étudier de plus près. Il n'avait pas l'air simplement fatigué. Il semblait malade. Brennan essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais elle ne réussit pas. Retirant ses yeux de lui, elle démarra la voiture et commença à conduire.

«Nous le trouverons» fit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Booth, attendant qu'il réponde. Il ne bougea même pas.

«Booth ?»

Elle tendit la main pour toucher son bras. Il ne répondit pas.

«Booth ?» fit-elle en montant la voix, le secouant, probablement avec plus de force qu'elle ne devait en avoir. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse.

«Est-ce qu'il va bien ?»

La voix douce de Jasmine était compatissante.

«Non.»

Booth ne dormait pas simplement ; il était inconscient.

_«So much pain and no good reason why  
You cried until the tears run dry _

_And you say why, why, why, does it go this way_  
_Why, why , why, and all I can say is_

_Somewhere down the road, there'll be answers to the questions _  
_Somewhere down the road, though we cannot see it now...»_

* * *

_Tant de douleur et aucune bonne raison pour ça_

_Tu as pleuré jusqu'à ce que les larmes deviennent sèches_

_Et tu dis "pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi cela tourne-t-il dans ce sens ?_

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi", et tout ce que je peux dire c'est :_

_Quelque part sur la route, il y aura des réponses aux questions_

_Quelque part sur la route, même si on ne peut pas le voir maintenant..._

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Laissez une review et revenez dimanche pour la suite !_


	8. Dans ses bras

_Bonsoir !_

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de ce retard de deux jours.__ Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?_

_Merci à T'Pau, Elodiev31 et July-bOnes._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Dans ses bras

Elle avait insisté, et il avait accepté sa proposition. Il avait même été heureux de ça. Mais être allongé dans les bras de Brennan le faisait seulement se sentir gêné à présent. Elle dormait sur le canapé, mais elle pourrait très bien être allongée près de lui. Tout dans la chambre la lui rappelait. Ses vêtements sur une chaise, ses photos sur la table de nuit, son odeur sur l'oreiller. Booth ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais être là maintenant lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

S'il avait été en état de protester, il aurait insisté pour prendre le canapé, mais elle l'avait laissé là et il s'était effondré dessus, trop faible pour se plaindre. Ça ne l'aidait pas du tout, il ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. Il n'osait pas fermer les yeux, et même la promesse de Brennan d'être là quand il se réveillerait ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux du tout.

Mais il était très fatigué. Ce jour avait été une autre déception et Booth ne savait pas quoi faire du tout. Il était fatigué, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement. La nausée n'était pas partie, et les deux heures pour rentrer à la ville qu'il avait passées inconscient ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé. Il devait toujours se battre contre le noir qui menaçait de le dévorer. Booth ne se souvenait même pas qu'ils aient quitté la maison abandonnée, et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la première chose qu'il avait vue avait été les yeux inquiets de Brennan qui le fixaient.

_«J'ai dû m'endormir»_ avait-il murmuré, toujours perdu.

Brennan l'avait juste regardé.

_«Vous vous êtes évanoui Booth» _avait-elle murmuré. C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué les larmes dans ses yeux.

_«Je vais bien Bones, vraiment» _l'avait-il rassurée. Il savait à présent que peut-être ça _avait _été un mensonge. Il était loin d'être bien.

* * *

Brennan fut réveillée par un son. Tout d'abord elle ne sut pas où elle était, et ça prit un moment à son esprit endormi pour se rappeler que Booth dormait en réalité dans sa chambre...dans son lit. Avec un bâillement, Brennan se leva, jeta la couverture sur le dossier du canapé et se leva.

La pièce était dans le noir lorsqu'elle entra. La seule source de lumière était la Lune.

«Booth ?» murmura-t-elle.

Elle faisait attention à ne pas parler trop fort au cas où il dormirait.

«Je suis réveillé» répondit-il en murmurant.

Sa voix tremblait et c'est à ce moment-là que Brennan réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle hésita, devait-elle se diriger vers lui ou voulait-il être seul ? Puis elle se rappela sa promesse. Elle entra et marcha jusqu'au lit, s'asseyant.

Booth se redressa dans une position semi-assise, s'appuyant sur un coude. Il regarda Brennan, tentant d'empêcher son corps de trembler. C'était impossible, les images de son cauchemar revenant sans cesse.

«Hey, tout va bien...»

Brennan grimpa sur le lit, se rapprochant à tel point qu'elle pourrait le toucher.

«Je suis désolé, murmura Booth.

-De quoi ?

-De vous avoir réveillée...vous devriez retourner dormir Bones.

-Non.»

Brennan caressait doucement son bras de sa main.

«J'ai dit que je serais là, maintenant laissez-moi, laissez-moi vous aider Booth.

-Bones je...»

Sa voix se tut. Il regarda à côté, puis, lorsqu'il la regarda enfin, elle vit la douleur et la peur dans ses yeux. Il acquiesça.

«Merci.

Brennan sourit tristement. Elle se rappelait les mots d'Angela.

«_Sois juste là pour lui. Il aura besoin de toi ma chérie. __**Vraiment**__ besoin de toi...»_

Sans réfléchir, Brennan se rapprocha de lui, plaçant ses bras autour de lui. Il tremblait toujours, et sa peau était couverte de sueur. Brennan ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ces choses, et cette fois n'était pas une exception. Mais elle fit ce qu'elle pouvait, et elle espérait que Booth le savait.

Aucun d'eux ne savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis comme ça, et ce fut Brennan qui s'éloigna la première.

«Vous devriez essayer de retourner dormir» dit-elle doucement.

Booth secoua immédiatement la tête.

«Seeley, murmura Brennan, les surprenant tous les deux en utilisant son prénom. Je reste...ici, ajouta-t-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Brennan s'allongea sur le dos, faisant face à Booth et attendant qu'il fasse la même chose.

«Je vous promets que tout va bien...vous irez bien» murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait son regard plein de doutes.

-Alors vous allez éloigner les cauchemars ?»

Brennan sourit doucement.

«Oui.»

* * *

Booth fut le premier à se réveiller le matin. Il était surpris de réaliser qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué. Était-il possible qu'il ait dormi une nuit entière sans...

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un bouger contre lui, des cheveux chatouiller son visage. Booth ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Tout lui revint lorsqu'il vit l'anthropologue toujours endormie blottie contre lui. Il était chez Brennan, dans son lit, avec elle ! Booth sentit la panique monter en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Mais il se calma. Ils n'avaient rien fait de non professionnel : ils avaient juste dormi dans le même lit. Booth laissa ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux, incapable de résister, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était belle quand elle dormait ; elle semblait si paisible, telle un ange.

«Merci Bones, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.»

C'était la vérité. Elle avait été là pour lui de tant de façons. Booth savait que si ça n'avait pas été pour Brennan, il ne serait pas là où il était maintenant.

Booth se décolla avec précaution de Brennan et sortit du lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait trouvé la situation très étrange si elle s'était réveillée et avait réalisé qu'elle dormait la tête sur son torse.

* * *

Il était assis sur le canapé lorsqu'elle revint de la douche. Elle sourit, un peu hésitante, pas sûre de la manière dont elle devait agir.

«Ça va ?» demanda-t-elle finalement.

Booth acquiesça.

«Aussi bien que possible...je euh...merci pour...eh bien...»

Il ne put trouver les bons mots pour exprimer sa pensée.

Brennan le fixa.

«Est-ce que vous le pensiez ?» lâcha-t-elle après avoir gardé le silence pendant un long moment.

Booth semblait confus. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Est-ce qu'il pensait quoi ? Quelle que soit la volonté avec laquelle il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à y trouver un quelconque sens.

«Quoi ?»

Brennan s'assit près de lui.

«Ce que vous avez dit...dans le...dans le lit...»

Booth la fixa, les yeux grands ouverts. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir entendu ça. Non pas que ça n'était pas vrai ; il n'aurait réellement jamais pu supporter ça sans elle. Mais il n'était pas prêt à lui apprendre ça...

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ; n'est-ce pas ?

«Oui...Bones...je le pensais» dit-il finalement.

Soudain la situation devint vraiment très étrange. Il avait pensé qu'elle dormait, mais elle avait tout entendu, elle l'avait senti toucher son visage...

Que penserait-elle maintenant ? À quoi avait-il pensé ? Ils étaient juste partenaires. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il tant apprécié de dormir à côté d'elle, de sentir ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il pleurait ? Pourquoi la douleur semblait un petit peu plus supportable, simplement en étant dans la même pièce qu'elle ?

Il y avait quelque chose de spécial à propos de Brennan et il le savait. Mais là maintenant il voulait que tout soit juste comme ça avait toujours été. Un changement de plus serait trop dur à supporter pour lui. Il voulait Brennan comme amie et partenaire, rien de plus...au moins c'était ce que Booth essayait de se dire encore et encore...

«Je suis...c'est bien Booth, dit finalement Brennan.

-Oui. Super.

-Oui.»

Ils fixèrent l'autre ; aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire ou faire.

Finalement Brennan se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

«Je dois...je dois y aller. Je suis déjà en retard. Voulez-vous venir avec moi ?»

Elle se mit sur ses pieds, prenant son manteau et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Booth secoua la tête.

«Non, mais merci d'avoir demandé.»

Brennan acquiesça, lui adressant un rapide sourire, puis elle sortit. Booth fixa la porte fermée un long moment, puis il retourna finalement dans le canapé. Il se demandait si elle avait seulement réalisé qu'elle venait juste de le laisser dans son appartement à elle. Booth se demanda ce qu'il était supposé faire à présent. Partir, ou attendre qu'elle revienne ?

Alors qu'il était assis là, il sentit soudain que quelqu'un l'observait. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas à attendre trop longtemps finalement.

«Vous avez oublié quelque chose Bones ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers la porte, s'attendant à la voir debout là. Mais la pièce était vide.

«Bones ?»

Tout était silencieux, mais il sentait toujours la présence de quelqu'un. Booth secoua la tête, pensant que peut-être il devenait fou. À contrecœur, il se mit à penser aux fois où il jouait à cache-cache avec Parker, et, pendant que cette pensée traversait son esprit, son cœur souffrait. Booth ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de se débarrasser de cette sensation. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Tout d'abord c'était si faible qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose là du tout. Mais le son s'amplifia et Booth pourrait jurer qu'il avait entendu le rire d'un petit garçon.

Avec un gémissement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il sauta sur ses pieds, examinant la pièce. Mais il n'y avait rien, et le son était parti. Booth retint sa respiration alors qu'il attendait, et cela revint. Un rire. Ça ne dura qu'une brève seconde avant de disparaître à nouveau.

La voix de Booth tremblait, c'est pourquoi il parvint à peine à articuler le nom.

«Parker ?»

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_La suite dans trois jours, soit vendredi !_


	9. To Where You Are

Chapitre 9 : To where you are (Là où tu es)

Il faisait beau le matin suivant. C'était un petit groupe, juste les amis les plus proches et la famille. Le cercueil était recouvert par de belles fleurs de différentes couleurs. Une photo de Parker était posée sur le côté. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Il souriait comme s'il n'avait aucun souci. La photo avait été prise seulement quelques mois avant le meurtre.

Un prêtre parlait, mais Booth n'entendait pas les mots. C'était comme s'il était piégé dans une sorte de mauvais rêve. Comme s'il allait bientôt se réveiller et que rien de tout ça n'était réel. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il pouvait à peine respirer. Il avait attendu avec anxiété ce jour. Il savait que ça serait dur. Mais c'était plus que ça. C'était insupportable.

Son esprit étant dans une sorte d'état vaporeux, il put sentir une main sur son bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Brennan. Lentement, il plaça sa main sur la sienne, la serrant pour lui faire savoir à quel point elle appréciait son soutien.

Booth garda les yeux sur la photo. C'était supportable au moins. Et c'était comme ça qu'il voulait se souvenir de son petit garçon. Souriant, plein de vie. Il ne voulait pas regarder le cercueil, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas le supporter.

Dans le coin de son œil il vit des personnes commencer à bouger. Rebecca passa près de lui. Elle pleurait ouvertement alors qu'elle posait un bouquet de fleurs au-dessus des autres fleurs déjà posées là. Elle resta debout là un moment, murmurant quelque chose. Ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts alors qu'elle pleurait. Booth se sentit comme s'il pleurait lui-même, mais il était sec. C'était comme si toute émotion l'avait quitté et comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester là. Comme une coquille vide.

«Seeley...»

Le son de sa voix le fit se concentrer. Rebecca était debout devant lui. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, puis revint sur Booth. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais comment diable pourrait-il se forcer à marcher jusque là ? Pour dire un dernier adieu.

Brennan serra sa main.

«Est-ce que vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?» murmura-t-elle.

Booth ne put se forcer à répondre.

«Booth ?»

Brennan secoua doucement sa main et il se força à bouger.

Elle le conduisit vers le cercueil, ne se souciant pas des regards qu'ils recevaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le cercueil et Brennan lâcha la main de Booth. Elle n'était pas douée pour ça, mais elle pensait qu'il voudrait un peu d'intimité.

Elle recula d'un pas, le regardant silencieusement. Mais il ne parla pas. Il ne bougea même pas. Il semblait si perdu que Brennan devait se battre contre le besoin d'avancer et de le prendre dans ses bras.

«Bones ?»

Ce fut la première chose qu'il dit, et Brennan ne fut pas la seule personne à être surprise. Elle pouvait sentir un petit mouvement dans la foule, des yeux fixés sur elle alors qu'elle restait là, étonnée. Ça prit quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait. C'était elle. Brennan se sentit à la fois triste et flattée. Une partie d'elle aimait l'idée qu'il ait autant besoin d'elle, mais une autre partie avait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire...ce que ça pourrait finir par dire.

Mettant ses pensées et ses sentiments de côté, Brennan marcha pour se retrouver près de lui.

«Je suis là, dit-elle.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas dire «au revoir».»

Brennan essaya difficilement de combattre les larmes, mais quelques-unes glissèrent de toute façon sur ses joues. Elle déglutit difficilement.

«Si, vous pouvez» fit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Elle déglutit encore.

«Ce n'est pas un «au revoir». Parker vivra toujours dans votre cœur Booth, vous devez savoir ça.»

Il y eut un long silence. Brennan posa doucement sa main sur le bas de son dos. En le touchant, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles trembler alors qu'il tendait la main pour toucher le cercueil froid en bois. Booth ne parla pas, mais Brennan ne l'en blâma pas. Le voyant ainsi, elle était surprise qu'il puisse même tenir debout.

C'était comme s'ils étaient debout là depuis des heures, mais en réalité ça ne faisait pas plus de quelques minutes.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula lentement. Booth était à peine au courant que la main de Brennan était sur son bras. Lorsque les gens venaient vers lui pour lui faire leurs condoléances, il arrivait à avoir juste assez d'énergie pour marmonner un «merci».

Lorsque le service fut fini, Brennan conduisit Booth chez lui. Elle savait qu'il aurait probablement dû rester pour parler à des personnes, mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas en de bonnes conditions pour ce faire.

Elle était assise sur le canapé lorsqu'il revint de la douche. Il avait enlevé son costume et portait à présent un tee-shirt et un jean délavé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humides.

«Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que vous voulez être seul ? Je peux...»

Booth s'assit près d'elle, soupirant.

«Non, marmonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas être seul maintenant» dit-il honnêtement.

Alors il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit et se sentit immédiatement stupide.

«Mais si vous ne voulez pas être là...vous pouvez...»

Brennan le fit taire.

«Je vais rester.»

Elle avait murmuré les mots si bas qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait vraiment entendue.

«Merci Bones.»

Brennan lui fit un minuscule sourire, tendant la main pour enlever quelques gouttes d'eau de son front. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et, avant que Brennan n'ait une chance de comprendre ce qui se passait, il l'embrassa. Le baiser prit fin presque au moment où il avait commencé et Booth s'éloigna, le regard choqué. Brennan était muette.

«Je suis désolé Bones.»

Booth baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

«Je...» Sa voix se tut. Pourquoi diable l'avait-il embrassée comme ça ?

Brennan parvint enfin à retrouver sa voix.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça» marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, et ça l'effrayait. Mais si c'était ce dont Booth avait besoin là maintenant, comment pouvait-elle le rejeter de cette façon ?

La radio jouait doucement dans le fond, et une chanson capta soudain l'attention de Booth. C'était un chanteur, et sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un dieu. Les paroles lui vinrent droit au cœur et il pouvait sentir les larmes remplir ses yeux.

_"Who can say for certain, maybe you're still here – Qui peut le dire pour sûr, peut-être es-tu toujours ici__  
I feel you all around me, your memories so clear" – Je peux sentir ta présence autour de moi, tes souvenirs si vivants_

La douleur fraîche se fit cinglante dans son cœur et il dut se battre pour ne pas crier. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi Parker devrait-il être emporté loin ? Il était si jeune. Booth ferma les yeux, tentant de se tenir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de savoir qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son fils. C'était impossible. Il n'était pas supposé survivre à son fils. Si quelqu'un avait dû mourir, ça aurait dû être lui.

"_Fly me up to where you are, beyond the distant star – Fais-moi voler, que je te rejoigne là où tu es, au-delà des lointaines étoiles  
I wish upon tonight, to see you smile – Ce soir je fais le v__œ__u de pouvoir te voir sourire  
If only for awhile to know you're there – Ne serait-ce que pour un instant pour savoir que tu es là  
A breath away's not far, to where you are" – Un simple soupir me sépare de là où tu es_

Brennan le regardait et, lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle vit les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Brennan fronça les sourcils, incertaine de quoi faire. Peut-être devait-elle partir, après tout. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de laquelle il fallait supporter ça. Elle n'était même pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours là.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard misérable de Booth, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir. Soupirant, elle se rassit dans le canapé. Elle tendit la main, posant sa main sur son épaule, l'attirant en arrière pour qu'il en fasse autant. Il le fit, et elle laissa son bras passer autour de son cou pour finalement se poser sur son torse alors qu'il s'appuyait contre elle.

«Bones ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien Booth.»

Il y eut un silence.

«Si Bones, ça veut tout dire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous» avoua Booth.

Soupirant tristement, il se reposa contre Brennan. Sa tête s'appuya contre son épaule et Brennan laissa distraitement les doigts de sa main libre passer dans ses cheveux toujours humides.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis là, Booth prit soudain conscience de la présence d'une douce et chatoyante lumière dans le coin de la pièce. Il tourna légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas alerter Brennan. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache pour le rire qu'il avait entendu l'autre jour. Et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle voie ce qu'il voyait maintenant, peu importe ce que c'était. Ça lui paraissait trop intime. Comme si ça n'avait de sens que pour lui.

Booth plissa les yeux devant la lumière. Elle n'avait ni changé, ni disparu. Elle flottait dans le coin, transparente et douce, emplissant Booth d'une chaleur et d'un calme qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas expliquer.

Booth ferma les yeux, la douce caresse des doigts de Brennan le détendant davantage. Il ne put expliquer ça, mais être aussi proche d'elle le réconfortait réellement. Rien ne pouvait éloigner totalement la douleur, mais il se sentait vraiment mieux simplement en étant dans les bras de Brennan. Avant qu'il ne le sache, il s'était endormi.

La lumière commença lentement à prendre la forme d'un petit garçon. Une paire d'yeux bruns regardèrent Booth alors qu'il dormait dans les bras de Brennan. Le petit garçon sourit amicalement, content, en les regardant.

Le sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit Booth murmurer son nom.

«Je suis là papa» murmura Parker. Puis il fondit et la pièce fut replongée dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_Voili voilou ! La suite jeudi !_


	10. Whiskey Lullaby

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à T'Pau, July-bOnes, 'Guest' et Low-BB. Bonne lecture à tous !_

_NdT : C'est le titre d'une chanson de Brad Paisley et Alison Krauss._

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Whiskey Lullaby

Le jour suivant passa sans nouvelle piste. Les grosses gouttes de pluie sur le pare-brise ne permettaient pas à Booth de se sentir mieux. La ville était grise et mouillée alors qu'il se garait à l'extérieur du premier bar qu'il avait trouvé. Il était tard, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Être allongé dans son lit en se tournant et en se retournant l'avait rendu fou, alors il avait enfilé un jean et une chemise blanche avant de quitter son appartement.

À présent assis au bar, un whisky dans la main, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était Brennan. C'était le deuxième matin où ils s'étaient réveillés l'un à côté de l'autre. Booth sourit presque tandis qu'il pensait aux doux cheveux de Brennan chatouillant son visage. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait être près d'elle. Cela le faisait se sentir mieux. Pour sa part, il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Si elle n'avait pas été là juste devant lui aux funérailles, Booth était sûr qu'il serait mort aussi. Il savait qu'il n'était pas possible de mourir d'un cœur brisé. Brennan en avait fait la preuve à plusieurs reprises. Mais lorsqu'il était resté debout à fixer le cercueil qui contenait les restes de son petit garçon, il avait été convaincu que Brennan s'était trompée. Parce qu'il n'y avait assurément aucune chance qu'il puisse vivre dans un monde dont Parker ne faisait pas partie.

Booth vida le verre, en commandant immédiatement un nouveau. Le liquide doré brûla sa gorge tandis qu'il continuait de boire. Cela semblait agréable, engourdissant.

Booth perdit la notion du temps. Plusieurs verres plus tard, il regarda sa montre. Les petits chiffres y étaient flous et semblaient danser. Booth plissa les yeux, mais ils ne voulaient pas arrêter de danser. Il abandonna. Et puis, de toute façon, cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir ; il pouvait aussi bien rester là la nuit entière. Booth commanda une nouvelle boisson, ne remarquant pas l'hésitation du barman lorsqu'il tendit son verre.

Alors que Booth était sur le point de boire, son téléphone portable commença à vibrer. Il posa le verre et sortit son téléphone portable. C'était Brennan. Booth émit un sifflement.

«Bones !» répondit-il.

Il y eut un silence.

«Booth ?

-Oui, fit-il en se mettant à rire sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Vous avez déjà remarqué la tête de la pluie contre une fenêtre ?»

Booth s'était tourné sur son tabouret et regardait les fenêtres. Les gouttes d'eau coulaient sur la vitre, dessinant des motifs sur leur chemin.

«Qu…»

Brennan était un peu perdue.

«Vous avez bu ou quoi ?»

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. C'était clair comme du cristal.

«Où êtes-vous ?

-Euh…

-Booth, dites-moi où vous êtes.

-Je ne sais pas.»

Il fut surpris de réaliser qu'il ne le savait vraiment pas. Il ne s'était pas vraiment soucié de l'endroit où il allait, alors il n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention au nom des rues ou au nom de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Brennan soupira, exaspérée.

«Alors demandez à quelqu'un. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre là où vous êtes ?»

Booth regarda autour de lui, apercevant le barman qui le regardait.

«Eh, vous savez où on est ?» demanda-t-il.

L'homme secoua la tête, amusé.

«Donnez-moi le téléphone.»

Il tendit la main, mais Booth ne le laissa pas le prendre.

«Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que vous voulez que votre ami vienne ici ? Donnez-moi ce foutu téléphone.»

Booth renifla, mais il fit ce que l'homme disait.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Brennan passa la porte. Elle remarqua immédiatement Booth, et se dirigea vers lui.

«Bones !» s'exclama-t-il, tendant le bras pour la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il la retint jusqu'à ce que Brennan réussisse à s'extirper de son étreinte.

«Eh, combien de verres avez-vous bu ?» demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se plaçait, maintenant libre, sur une chaise près de son tabouret.

Booth haussa les épaules.

«Beaucoup trop, marmonna le barman. Assurez-vous qu'il rentre bien chez lui.

-Bien sûr, promit Brennan.

-Je n'ai pas bu _tant que ça_, se plaignit Booth.

-Si.

-Vous voulez danser ?»

Sa question soudaine la surprit.

«Je ne pense pas que vous danserez bien là maintenant.»

Booth semblait offensé.

«Je peux danser.

-Ok.»

Brennan se leva de sa chaise, attendant que Booth la rejoigne. Elle tendit une main.

«Alors venez.»

Booth descendit avec précaution du tabouret pour rejoindre Brennan. Dès que ses pieds heurtèrent le sol, toute la pièce commença à osciller devant ses yeux. Il n'y attacha pas d'importance et essaya de marcher, lui tombant droit dessus. Brennan le retint avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

«Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait danser Booth.

-Meuh… gémit-il. Peut-être que vous avez raison.

-Pourquoi avez-vous autant bu ?» demanda-t-elle.

Mais dès que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, elle connut la réponse.

«Vous vous sentez mieux ?»

Au départ, c'était une question, mais ça devint une constatation, et Booth acquiesça.

«Je pense que c'est bien, mais vous ne pouvez pas…ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé.

-Bon pour ma santé ?» répéta Booth.

Alors il rit, passant son bras autour des épaules de Brennan.

«Allez Bones, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-À propos de quoi ?»

Booth n'avait pas de réponse.

«Je vous ramène chez vous maintenant, vous devriez dormir.»

Brennan commença à marcher, traînant presque Booth avec elle.

«Je ne peux pas dormir sans vous.»

Le choc la fit presque s'arrêter.

«Booth mais que…

-Vous allez dormir avec moi ?» la coupa-t-il.

Brennan n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait réellement dire, et décida de choisir l'option la plus sûre.

«Vous pouvez rester chez moi, bien sûr.

-Super.»

* * *

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous ? Personnellement je ne sais pas si Booth agirait comme ça étant saoul, il tient plutôt bien l'alcool. Mais bon...vu les circonstances..._

_La suite...mercredi prochain ? Je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps !_


	11. S'attendre à l'inattendu

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à T'Pau, Gossip Monkey, Guest, Guest, July-bOnes et Low-BB._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : S'attendre à l'inattendu

C'était samedi et Brennan ne devait pas aller travailler. Mais, assise sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide, elle réfléchissait presque à aller au Jefferson quand même. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour passer le temps. Booth dormait toujours dans son lit. Brennan secoua la tête, souriant en repensant à la nuit précédente. Il était si ivre qu'il était à peine capable de rester debout. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que Booth était drôle quand il avait bu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait qu'il le fasse, surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'elle connaissait ses raisons.

Brennan avait pris son petit-déjeuner des heures auparavant, et réfléchissait sérieusement à réveiller Booth. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il faisait pour dormir si longtemps, gueule de bois ou pas.

Elle venait juste de prendre un livre lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits venant de la chambre. Elle posa le livre.

«Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle lorsque Booth entra finalement dans la pièce. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de survêtement noir, qui glissait dangereusement vers le bas. Brennan dut se sermonner pour ne pas le fixer.

Booth marmonna une réponse, menant ses pieds vers le canapé et s'écroula dedans. Il gémit.

Brennan constata l'évidence :

«Vous avez la gueule de bois.

-Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, Bones. C'est le pire mal de tête que je n'ai pas jamais eu.

-Ça ne me surprend pas.»

Booth gémit tout simplement. Brennan se leva et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tendit à Booth un grand verre d'eau et un cachet blanc.

«Prenez ça» dit-elle.

Il fit ce qu'elle disait, prenant le cachet et quelques gorgées d'eau.

«Merci Bones.»

Booth posa le verre sur la table. Brennan le prit et le lui rendit.

«Buvez, l'eau va aider votre corps à se nettoyer de l'alcool plus rapidement.»

Booth soupira, mais il vida le verre avant de l'éloigner de lui une seconde fois. Alors il se laissa tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux.

Brennan saisit l'opportunité de le regarder. Il ne semblait plus fatigué du tout, pas physiquement du moins. Mais il ne ressemblait pas au garçon insouciant et drôle qu'il était habitué à être, et cela attristait Brennan. Elle se demanda s'il ressemblerait jamais à ça de nouveau. Tandis qu'elle l'étudiait, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se balader sur son torse assez musclé, sur son estomac vers…

Brennan rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait. Elle détourna les yeux, seulement pour les voir revenir tout aussi vite.

«Est-ce que vous m'examinez ?» demanda soudain Booth.

Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

«Alors ?»

Il sourit, s'amusant du regard embarrassé de Brennan.

«Non.

-Si. Vous aimez ce que vous voyez Bones ?»

Brennan était humiliée, mais ça n'empêcha pas un sourire de prendre forme sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ses blagues et leurs chamailleries lui manquaient.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il attendait une réponse.

«Je euh…»

Elle fit une pause.

«Oui, je vous ai trouvé très agréable à regarder» avoua-t-elle enfin.

Booth rit doucement.

«Alors je devine que le mal de tête commence à disparaître ?

-Je me sens déjà mieux.

Brennan acquiesça.

«Vous avez faim ?»

Booth n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais maintenant qu'elle en parlait, en fait il mourait de faim. Il acquiesça.

«Vous avez quelque chose ?»

Il sourit comme il savait si bien le faire à Brennan.

«Eh, n'utilisez pas votre sourire charmeur sur moi» fit-elle en souriant.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se lever, le téléphone de Booth commença à sonner. Il l'approcha paresseusement de son oreille.

«Salut ?

-Agent Booth ? fit une voix tendue de femme.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-C'est Jasmine. Je dois vous dire quelque chose.»

Booth se releva et s'assit brusquement.

«Quoi ?»

Sa voix était devenue plus dure ces derniers jours, son ton las.

«Je vous ai menti, mais j'avais si peur.

-Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Dites-moi tout.

-Je pense que je sais où ce type…euh…Stephan est.

-Steven ?»

Booth put à peine prononcer son nom.

«Oh oui, c'est pareil. C'est celui qui m'a volé ma voiture. Il m'a menacée, et je…»

La voix de Jasmine s'éteignit. Elle fut silencieuse pendant un moment, puis elle continua.

«Je l'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un au téléphone. Il a dit qu'il irait aux Highlands Terrace à Accokeek (NdT : ville du Maryland) dans la matinée. Après vous êtes arrivé et je suppose qu'il a pu partir de là plus tôt. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne savez rien de plus ?

-Je le jure.

-D'accord, merci.

-Agent Booth ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait, mais la douleur dans vos yeux me dit que c'était horrible. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir ça pour pouvoir le trouver.»

Booth acquiesça et soupira.

«Merci» murmura Booth.

Jasmine raccrocha Booth écouta la tonalité pendant plusieurs secondes.

«Booth, que vous a-t-elle dit ?»

La voix de Brennan le ramena à la réalité. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

«C'était Jasmine» constata-t-il.

Brennan acquiesça, le sachant déjà.

«Elle pense qu'elle sait où est Steven.»

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, puis Booth se leva brusquement, courant dans la salle de bains. Il fut de retour presque avant que Brennan ne réalisasse qu'il était parti. Il portait à présent un jean.

«Allez Bones, cria-t-il alors qu'il courait vers la porte, tentant de mettre sa chemise en même temps.

-Attendez, Booth ! cria Brennan, à sa poursuite. On ne peut pas juste se précipiter, on a besoin d'un plan. Allez-y doucement.

-Je connais cette zone, c'est juste quelques maisons plus loin ; on va l'avoir, Bones !»

Avant que Brennan n'eusse pu l'arrêter, il était habillé et sur le chemin de la porte.

«Vous venez ou quoi ?»

Brennan soupira, courant après lui. S'ils avaient vraiment trouvé Steven, Brennan n'était pas certaine de savoir ce que Booth ferait. Il avait promis qu'il le tuerait s'il en avait seulement l'occasion, et elle avait peur qu'il en eût véritablement l'intention…

_Alors ?_

_La suite pour le 15 !_


	12. Incontrôlable

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Guest et July-bOnes, c'est réconfortant de savoir qu'il y en a encore qui commentent !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Incontrôlable

Booth avait raison. Cela n'avait pas été difficile de trouver Steven. Il avait semblé savoir où il allait, presque comme s'il avait une sorte de radar qui lui disait exactement où regarder. Brennan ne savait pas si elle devait être contente qu'ils fussent parvenus à trouver cet homme ou si elle devait faire le vœu de ne l'avoir jamais trouvé.

La pluie légère tombait sur la toiture en étain de la grange. Au milieu de la pelouse se trouvait une maison rouge à deux étages qui avait probablement été belle un jour. Il n'y avait pas de lumière derrière les fenêtres, et la peinture commençait à partir.

Dans la grange, Booth pressait son arme contre la gorge de Steven. Il était plein de rage, mais l'homme plus jeune ne faisait que le fixer, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Steven n'avait pas peur. Il avait été pris par surprise quand Booth avait surgi dans la pièce, Brennan sur ses talons, mais d'une certaine façon, il semblait apprécier la situation.

«Ne le tuez pas Booth.»

Brennan faisait de son mieux pour parler calmement.

«Cela ne vous fera que vous sentir plus mal encore.

-Il a tué mon fils Bones…pourquoi je le laisserais vivre putain ?!» grogna Booth.

Brennan tressaillit en entendant la douleur présente dans sa voix. Elle savait qu'ils finiraient par se trouver dans cette situation, mais elle ne s'y était jamais préparée, pas vraiment. Une partie d'elle voulait que Booth tue cette pourriture, mais une autre partie d'elle ne voulait pas qu'il eût une nouvelle mort sur la conscience. Cela ne ferait que le blesser davantage. Et que lui arriverait-il quand les policiers auraient découvert la vérité ? Brennan n'osait même pas y penser.

Steven rit.

«J'ai apprécié chaque seconde, ses cris étaient comme une musique à mes yeux» dit-il d'une voix chantante.

Booth enfonça plus fort son arme dans sa gorge et Steven laissa échapper un son étouffé, se battant pour respirer.

Brennan pouvait voir le doigt de Booth sur la gâchette. Il semblait furieux, à tel point qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, mais elle essaya de le raisonner tout de même. Elle avait raison ; il ne l'écoutait pas.

«Booth ! cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, tentant d'attirer son attention. Booth, s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle, saisissant son arme. Ne faites pas ça, vous ne voulez pas le tuer.»

Il ne l'écoutait toujours pas. Brennan pouvait sentir qu'il retenait certaines émotions intenses : il tremblait.

«Écoutez-moi !»

Booth laissa échapper un grognement, plaquant Steven contre le mur avant de faire un pas en arrière. Il braqua son arme sur Brennan.

«Restez en dehors de ça» grogna-t-il.

Brennan laissa échapper un souffle. Elle était trop choquée pour se rappeler comment parler. La main de Booth tremblait tellement qu'il pouvait à peine tenir l'arme droite. Brennan réalisa que son doigt était toujours sur la gâchette.

«Tout doux Booth, murmura-t-elle. Baissez juste votre arme.

-Non, grogna-t-il. Je dois le faire.

-Non.»

Brennan parlait calmement, mais elle était loin d'être calme.

«Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Pensez à Parker. Il ne voudrait pas que vous tuiez quelqu'un.»

Steven renifla.

«Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il vaut de tout façon, ce n'est qu'un enfant sans importance.

-La ferme !» cria Brennan.

La situation était assez délicate comme ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un idiot pour l'empirer.

Booth ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il ne se souciait pas de ce qui lui arriverait. Il avait besoin de le faire. Il savait qu'il avait tort, mais à ce moment-là il était trop en colère pour s'en soucier. Il braqua de nouveau l'arme sur Steven, qui sourit simplement. Voir le regard amusé de Steven ne fit qu'alimenter davantage la colère de Booth.

«Fils de pute.»

Booth ne tira pas, mais l'arme frappa la tête de Steven avec suffisamment de force pour le mettre au tapis.

Brennan saisit l'opportunité de tenter de calmer Booth, mais elle réalisa bientôt qu'il était trop tard. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pût faire. Steven l'avait poussé trop loin.

«Laissez-moi le faire» lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Cela attira l'attention de Booth une seconde. Il la fixa.

«Je tirerai, dit-elle. Je le ferai payer.

-Bones…»

La voix de Booth n'était qu'un profond soupir et elle vit un instant de l'affection dans ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était dure et froide.

«Éloignez-vous de moi Bones. Je ne veux pas que vous voyiez ça.

-Non.

-Merde Bones !» cria Booth.

Brennan tomba presque en trébuchant alors qu'elle reculait pour s'éloigner de l'arme qu'il pointait droit sur elle.

«Laissez…moi…seul !» grogna Booth à son attention. Sa voix était basse et dangereuse. Brennan sentit un frisson passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas le Booth qu'elle connaissait. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle avait réellement peur de lui. Dans son état d'esprit, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était capable.

«Booth, vous n'êtes pas rationnel. Vous avez besoin de vous calmer…»

Brennan avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer.

«Ce dont j'ai _**besoin **_est de tuer ce fils de pute, ce dont j'ai _**besoin **_est que Parker revienne, mais ça n'arrivera pas, rien de ça si vous restez en travers de mon chemin, alors éloignez-vous Bones, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal mais…

-Vous ne me ferez pas de mal» le coupa-t-elle.

Brennan espérait qu'elle avait raison, parce qu'à ce moment-là, il avait réellement l'air de pouvoir faire du mal à n'importe qui. Brennan émit un léger soupir, mais elle continua de regarder Booth.

Steven s'était soudain remis sur ses pieds. Il vacillait et sa tête saignait. Ce sourire affaibli était cependant toujours sur son visage. Brennan retint son souffle. Elle savait qu'il était trop tard. Booth était furieux, et, pour être honnête, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer.

Elle recula lentement, et lorsque Steven ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un autre commentaire tentant, un coup de feu retentit. La balle frappa Steven en pleine tête. Il s'effondra sur le sol en un bruit sourd, puis tout redevint silencieux.

Brennan était immobile. Elle connaissait et travaillait avec Booth depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais assisté à quelque chose comme cela. Ce n'était pas l'une de leurs affaires normales ; Booth n'avait pas tué Steven parce que son travail le demandait. C'était personnel.

C'était un meurtre.

Ils restèrent debout, figés pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Le bruit de l'arme heurtant le sol fit sursauter Brennan. Elle regarda Booth juste au moment où son corps tremblant tomba à genoux.

«Booth…»

Brennan se força à bouger, à aller vers lui. S'asseyant sur le sol en face de lui, elle tendit la main pour la poser sur son arme.

«Ça va ?»

Booth souffla, secouant lentement la tête.

«Je vous ai dit que vous vous sentiriez encore plus mal si vous le tuiez.»

Booth rit presque. Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre humour là-dedans.

«Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire Bones.»

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains.

«Alors que…»

Booth leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

«J'ai perdu le contrôle, j'aurais pu…»

Brennan attendit qu'il continue.

«J'aurais pu…vous faire du mal…vous tirer dessus…je…»

Booth la fixa, frappé par une révélation.

«Mon dieu Bones…je suis désolé.»

Brennan sourit tristement.

«Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.»

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Complètement pris de court, Booth réussit à passer ses bras autour d'elle.

«Vous ne m'auriez jamais tiré dessus» murmura Brennan.

Alors il rit doucement.

«Non…»

Booth la serra plus fort contre lui.

«Je ne pourrais jamais vous blesser Bones» murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Chapitre noir mais néanmoins bien écrit, ne trouvez-vous pas ?_

_La suite mardi, ça vous va ?_


	13. Faire face à la justice

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Low-BB, lulu037, July-bOnes et Guest pour leurs reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Faire face à la justice

Booth appela son patron, sachant ce que ça allait provoquer. Mais il ne pouvait cacher la vérité. Il avait tué un homme, un meurtrier cependant, mais la loi ne se soucierait pas de ça. Brennan l'avait surpris ; elle était maniaque de la vérité, et pourtant elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait mentir. Qu'il devrait dire à la police que c'était de la légitime défense, qu'il n'avait tué Steven uniquement parce qu'il s'était senti menacé.

Booth voulait faire cela, mais cela n'allait pas. Il était agent du F.B.I., il était censé respecter la loi. Ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Il n'y avait aucune chance que le F.B.I. ne vît pas cela, malgré le soin qu'il avait apporté à maquiller la scène pour que sa version soit crédible. Il ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Il devrait faire face aux conséquences.

«Booth ?»

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Ils étaient assis sur le sol, appuyés contre le mur en attendant.

«Je n'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Bones, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Ils vous laisseront partir.»

Brennan ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et elle ne répondit pas avant d'avoir enfin compris l'entière signification de la situation. _Ils vous laisseront partir…_ne _le _laisseraient-t-ils pas partir ?

«Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?»

Elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse, mais elle devait savoir.

Booth soupira.

«Vous serez interrogée au Q.G. Après, vous serez libre de partir.»

Il fit une pause.

«Je serai arrêté…pour meurtre.

-Oh non Booth ça ne…»

Brennan ne sut pas quoi dire après. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer.

«Vous…est-ce que vous regrettez ce que vous avez fait ?» murmura-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux, réfléchissant à cela.

«Oui…non…je ne sais pas… répondit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je…»

Sa voix s'éteignit.

«Je…je souhaiterais simplement ne pas avoir à supporter les conséquences de ça.»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Je comprends.

-Je n'avais pas le choix Bones.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous défendre Booth. J'ai dit que je comprenais.»

Booth renifla, puis sourit doucement. Il était sur le point de parler lorsque le bruit de voitures l'interrompit. Ils se regardèrent. Brennan pouvait voir la peur et les remords passer dans ses yeux. Elle prit sa main.

«Tout va bien se passer» dit-elle doucement.

Cela devait tout simplement bien se passer. Ils se remirent sur leurs pieds juste au moment où tout un paquet de gens arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce.

Tout se passa ensuite comme au ralenti. Booth regarda le médecin légiste et son assistant examiner le corps. Des agents circulaient dans la pièce, cherchant des preuves, arrivant sur la scène de crime.

Il ne réagit pas quand quelqu'un lui parla. Ce ne fut pas avant que Brennan ne secoue sa main en prononçant son nom sur un ton doux qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un était debout juste devant eux.

«Agent Booth…»

La voix de Cullen était dure.

«Monsieur, marmonna Booth.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?»

Booth jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Brennan, puis revint sur son patron. Il commença à expliquer les événements de manière hésitante. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Cullen et deux autres agents le regardèrent simplement. Aucun d'eux ne parla.

«Il a tué mon fils, je ne pouvais pas…vous savez…je…»

La voix de Booth était faible, et il refusait de regarder les autres agents dans les yeux. Brennan se sentit vraiment désolée pour lui. Elle vit en le regardant à quel point c'était dur pour lui. À quel point il avait honte.

«C'est exactement pour cela que je vous ai interdit de travailler sur cette affaire, agent Booth.»

Booth n'avait rien à dire. Il savait que Cullen avait raison. Il n'eut même pas l'idée de seulement essayer de défendre ses actes.

Le patron soupira.

«Vous devez savoir ce que cela veut dire…»

Sa voix était un peu plus douce à présent, mais la lame tranchante était toujours là.

Booth n'arriva qu'à faire un signe de la tête.

«Agent Booth, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Steven Mitchell.»

Booth ne protesta pas quand Cullen l'emmena.

«Docteur Brennan, vous venez avec moi.»

Une main atterrit sur son épaule et Brennan dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'envoyer promener. Elle ne regarda pas, mais elle savait déjà que c'était l'un des autres agents.

«Allons-y.»

La main glissa sur son dos, priant Brennan de venir. Elle obéit à contrecœur. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Booth tandis qu'elle le regardait partir.

«Je veux aller avec Booth. Il a besoin d'une amie.»

L'agent renifla.

«Il aurait dû penser à ça avant de tuer quelqu'un d'une balle dans la tête.

-Pardon ? rétorqua Brennan, s'arrêtant pour regarder l'homme. Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

-Je connais l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas une excuse.

-Mais vous n'avez pas entendu les choses que Steven a dites à Booth, il le tentait, il demandait presque à être tué. Booth ne…

-La loi ne verra pas cela de cette manière, la coupa-t-il. Ce dont l'agent Booth a besoin à présent, ce n'est pas d'une amie, mais d'un sacré bon avocat. Et je vous promets, docteur Brennan, qu'il sera condamné quand même.

-Non ! cria presque Brennan. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ils doivent voir…»

L'agent en eut assez. Il prit fermement Brennan par le bras et la traîna presque vers la voiture qui les attendait. Elle tourna la tête juste au bon moment pour voir Booth être enfourné dans un autre SUV. Avant qu'elle n'eût eu le temps de réfléchir, Brennan retira rapidement la main de l'agent d'elle, le poussa loin d'elle et courut vers la voiture. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte.

«Bones ?»

Booth était surpris de la voir là.

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?»

Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

«Je voulais…»

Elle se tut, fixant les mains de Booth. Des menottes. D'une certaine façon, cela rendait Brennan furieuse. Qui ces gens pensaient-ils qu'ils étaient ? Booth n'était pas un criminel. Il était l'un des leurs. Comment pouvaient-ils le traiter comme ça ?

«Bones…Tempérance…»

Booth tenta de l'atteindre, ce qui ne fit que lui rappeler les menottes. Il laissa tomber ses mains.

«Tout ira bien pour moi» murmura-t-il.

Brennan secoua la tête. Elle déclara avec franchise :

«Non.

-Mais pour vous si.»

Booth eut un petit sourire.

«Ce n'est pas important maintenant» protesta Brennan.

S'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans cette situation, Booth aurait été heureux de l'entendre dire cela. Mais à ce moment-là, il n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne devrait pas être malheureuse juste parce que lui l'était.

Il soupira.

«Peut-être que vous devriez m'oublier…vous savez, passer à autre chose, avoir un nouveau partenaire…»

Brennan ne bougea pas. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser cela ? Elle cligna des yeux pour éloigner les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

«Je ne peux pas faire ça Booth, vous le savez.»

Booth ne répondit pas. Il la regarda simplement.

«Vous devriez essayer» murmura-t-il finalement.

Avant que Brennan n'eût pu parler, Booth avait fermé la porte. La main sur son épaule était de retour, et Brennan réalisa soudain que l'agent était là depuis le début. Il leur avait laissé du temps. Elle appréciait cela. Lorsqu'il la reconduisit à la voiture, elle ne protesta pas. Les mots de Booth faisaient écho dans sa tête. Mais il avait tort. Elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

_Un avis ?_

_La suite pour mercredi !_


	14. Impossible de le sauver

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Elodiev31, lulu037 et July-bOnes._

_Vous pouvez écouter la chanson dont un morceau est écrit à la fin à cette adresse : www .youtube watch?v=_RgTAdHRapo_

_Cette chanson s'appelle «I Realize» de Megan McCauley._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Impossible de le sauver

Brennan s'assit sur le canapé chez Booth, repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle était émotionnellement épuisée, et elle était certaine que Booth l'était aussi. Elle l'avait suivi chez lui, sachant qu'il voudrait un peu de compagnie. Mais, assise à présent seule là, elle commença à douter qu'il voulût vraiment d'elle là. Booth était dans la salle de bains depuis plus d'une heure, et elle entendait toujours la douche.

Ils avaient été retenus au Q.G. du F.B.I. pendant des heures, chacun d'eux donnant sa version de l'histoire. Elle savait que Booth avait dit la vérité sans même tenter de cacher ce qu'il avait fait. Habituellement, Brennan appréciait cela, elle l'admirait même pour cela. Mais, pendant l'interrogatoire, Brennan avait essayé de le protéger. Elle n'avait pas menti, mais en y repensant, elle avait probablement exagéré, tentant de faire passer Booth pour plus innocent qu'il n'était. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter la pensée de Booth ayant des problèmes parce qu'il avait tué l'homme qui avait pris la vie de son fils. Ce n'était pas juste. Il ne devrait pas être puni pour quelque chose qui n'était pas réellement de sa faute. Il avait seulement fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour être capable de passer à autre chose. Si Steven n'était pas mort, Brennan savait que Booth n'aurait jamais abandonné avant de l'avoir trouvé. Et les choses que Steven lui avait dites étaient si horribles que Brennan ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Elle avait expliqué cela au F.B.I. en détail, espérant que cela aiderait Booth d'une quelconque manière.

Après cela, elle était libre de partir, mais ils garderaient Booth. Brennan avait attendu tandis que les heures passèrent lentement. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se forcer à partir sans lui. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait. Elle avait payé la caution, elle leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et peut-être même plus. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était suffisant. Et pour le moment, aucun d'eux ne le savait vraiment. Seul un procès leur donnerait les réponses.

Les pensées de Brennan furent interrompues lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et que Booth sortit, portant une serviette. Elle lui sourit, tentant malgré elle de ne pas le fixer.

«Ça va ? Vous êtes resté là-dedans très longtemps.»

Booth renifla avant de sourire doucement.

«Je vais bien.»

Il sourit à Brennan en la regardant.

«Eh, est-ce que c'est mon tee-shirt ?»

Brennan regarda les vêtements qu'elle portait. Sa blouse était sale et elle avait emprunté un des tee-shirts de Booth.

«Euh, oui, avoua-t-elle. Est-ce que ça vous dérange ?

-Euh non, bien sûr que non. Ça vous va bien.

-Il est trop grand» marmonna Brennan.

Booth ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, d'une certaine façon, la pensée de Brennan portant ses vêtements le rendait nerveux. Étrangement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Brennan le fixait.

«Bones ? demanda-t-il.

-Votre serviette est…»

Brennan désigna un tas bleu sur le sol.

«Vous voulez peut-être vous couvrir» dit-elle, tentant de ne pas sourire devant son regard horrifié.

Mais il ne la prit pas tout de suite. Il resta debout un moment ils se regardèrent. Booth était comme figé, et Brennan ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner les yeux de lui.

Enfin Brennan réalisa ce qu'elle faisait. Ses joues devinrent rouges et elle détourna rapidement les yeux. Cela sembla sortir Booth de sa transe. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Brennan avant de ramasser la serviette, la drapant rapidement autour de sa taille.

Il disparut dans la chambre, et lorsqu'il revint, il portait un tee-shirt noir similaire à celui que portait Brennan, et un jean. Il s'assit juste à côté de Brennan en la regardant.

Brennan le regarda en retour, suivant du regard de petites gouttes d'eau qui coulaient de ses cheveux sur son visage.

«Eh» murmura-t-elle et, sans réfléchir, elle tendit la main pour les arrêter. Ses doigts nettoyèrent sa joue.

«Vous êtes toujours mouillé.»

Booth frissonna, laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais sentir les doigts de Brennan sur sa peau le faisait se sentir vraiment bien. Juste quelques secondes de son doux toucher lui donnait envie de davantage.

«Bones… murmura-t-il.

-Euh…désolée…»

Embarrassée, elle laissa sa main partir.

Booth la regarda.

«Ne le soyez pas…»

Il avait parlé si bas qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle eût seulement pu l'entendre.

Aucun d'eux ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

«Booth ? appela Brennan.

-Oui ?

-À quel point est-ce que ça se présente mal ?» demanda Brennan, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne voulait pourtant pas entendre la réponse.

Cela prit un moment avant que Booth ne répondît.

«Je pense que ça se présente plutôt mal» dit-il finalement.

Il soupira, regardant ses mains alors qu'il continuait.

«Je pourrais prendre trois ans, peut-être plus…»

Il parlait si bas que Brennan avait du mal à l'entendre.

«Ça, c'est si j'obtiens homicide involontaire. Meurtre au second degré…c'est…je ne veux même pas penser à ça Bones…»

Brennan ne put s'obliger à parler. Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu leur échapper à ce point ? Elle regarda Booth en silence. Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir honte.

«Ça ne va pas être agréable, ces gens…»

Sa voix se tut et il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

«Tout se passera bien pour vous.»

Il secoua la tête.

«Vous surmonterez ça Booth.

-Vous ne savez pas à quoi ça ressemble là-dedans. C'est…c'est…»

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'enfer que pourrait devenir sa vie.

«Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux si je m'étais tué à la place» marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même mais, en entendant le soupir de Brennan, il sut qu'elle l'avait entendu.

«Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça. Ne parlez plus jamais comme ça.

-Regardez les choses en face Bones, qu'est-ce qui me reste à vivre de tout façon ?»

Booth avait haussé le ton. Il ne criait pas, mais il y avait une pointe de colère dans sa voix qui fit peur à Brennan. Elle détestait le voir parler comme cela. Et savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pût faire pour améliorer cela la rendait furieuse également.

Brennan ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la referma lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Et s'il avait raison ? Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il avait perdu son fils, et son travail. Ces choses étaient à peu près les seules choses qui comptaient pour Booth.

Brennan soupira, se sentant vaincue. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'il se sentît mieux, parce que, honnêtement, il avait _raison._ Que lui _restait_-il à vivre à présent ?

Elle regarda tristement Booth, voyant un petit garçon transparent apparaître juste derrière lui. Il regardait son père avec des yeux tristes, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait la situation. Il pouvait sentir que Booth était triste, et ça le rendait triste. Il était triste pour lui-même et pour l'homme brisé qui avait été – ou peut-être qui était toujours – son père.

Brennan ne savait pas si elle devait le dire. Peut-être rirait-il, pensant qu'elle était folle. Ce qu'elle avait à offrir n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Mais elle le dit quand même.

«Vous m'avez.

_-Et moi_, ajouta silencieusement Parker.

-Temperance…»

Quand Booth murmura son nom, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard avait changé.

«Je sais que je ne suis pas…»

Elle se tut, et Booth finit sa phrase.

«Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous avez tort, vous savez.»

Brennan le regarda sans comprendre.

«Ne vous méprenez pas Bones. Vous êtes tout pour moi, vous avoir dans ma vie…c'est…vous savez…»

Booth se tut, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer.

«Je ne vous _aurai_ pas, dit-il finalement, se rapportant à sa phrase précédente. Je n'aurai personne…

-Si. Je viendrai vous voir.»

Booth soupira.

«J'espère que ça sera suffisant Bones.

"_Somehow it seems all I can do is sit and stare.  
Somehow nothing good seems to last, or was it ever there?_  
_I realize, I've lost my mind, I realize, I am the lie.  
It's over, my time to shine. I'm already dead, so why can't I die..."_

_D'une certaine façon il semble que tout ce que je peux faire est m'asseoir et regarder_

_D'une certaine façon rien de bien ne semble durer, y en a-t-il seulement eu ?_

_Je réalise que j'ai perdu mon esprit, je réalise que je suis l'intrus._

_C'est fini, mon temps de briller. Je suis déjà mort, alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas mourir..._

* * *

_Alors ?_

_La suite dans une semaine !_


	15. Hold Me Now

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à lulu037, July-bOnes et Elodiev31._

_Comme au chapitre précédent, il y a un morceau de chanson à la fin. Il s'agit de «Hold Me» de Johnny Logan. Je vous conseille de l'écouter voici l'adresse : www .youtube watch?v= Hi0xyltOwc0_

_Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais, ils peuvent me demander s'ils veulent._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Hold Me Now

Des mois étaient passés, mais la tête de Booth était vide. Rien n'était arrivé ces mois auraient très bien pu être des pages blanches tournées trop lentement, mais aussi trop vite. Il avait craint ce jour, mais en même temps il l'avait impatiemment attendu. Qu'il soit libre de faire ce qu'il voulait n'avait aucune importance, il se sentait traqué. Booth haïssait l'attente et l'incertitude.

Brennan avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider et être là pour lui, mais il n'avait pas pu l'apprécier. C'était stupide il savait qu'il aurait dû profiter de chaque instant de ce qui pourrait avoir été ses derniers mois de liberté. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui s'était brisé. Brennan l'avait remarqué, mais elle n'avait pas su quoi faire. Et Booth non plus. À la place, il avait simplement laissé passer les jours sans leur accorder la moindre attention du tout.

Il y avait eu quelques jours où Brennan l'avait forcé à sortir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment été là, juste son corps, une coquille vide. Une ombre de ce qu'il avait été.

Brennan avait pris un jour de congé pour le passer avec lui. Booth ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'en souciait. Sa compagnie n'était pas très agréable, il le savait.

Le jour arriva lentement à sa fin. Le lendemain, il serait à son procès. Il savait que c'était stupide d'espérer en voyant ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ayant la meilleure défense que Brennan avait trouvée, Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer une fin heureuse. Peut-être était-ce naïf, et il savait qu'il y avait un grand risque qu'il fût déçu, mais s'il ne s'accrochait pas à cette petite lueur d'espoir, il savait qu'il deviendrait fou.

Il était tard ils étaient assis sur son canapé, se fixant l'un l'autre.

«À quoi pensez-vous ?» demanda Brennan.

Booth ne répondit pas, et Brennan pensa qu'il ne parlerait pas du tout. Elle détourna le regard de lui.

«Allez-vous m'attendre ?» demanda soudain Booth.

Cela prit Brennan au dépourvu. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

«Je euh…»

Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle pourrait l'attendre pour l'éternité. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à l'admettre.

Brennan se força à acquiescer. Voir cette petite lueur d'espoir passer dans ses yeux lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était suffisant pour allumer une petite flamme d'espoir dans son propre cœur. Booth avait été si loin ces derniers mois. Elle avait tout essayé, mais on aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Comme s'il avait été trop fatigué pour s'en soucier.

«Merci Bones, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Je viendrai vous voir si on en arrive là, chaque jour si vous voulez.»

Son sourire s'élargit.

«Chaque jour hein ? Alors les gens vont commencer à parler, vous savez» la taquina-t-il.

Brennan sourit doucement. Elle était si contente d'entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'ancien Booth dans sa voix.

«Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent.»

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Brennan tentait d'imaginer sa vie sans lui. Booth, lui, tentait d'apprécier ce qui pourrait être son dernier jour de liberté.

Booth baissa finalement les yeux en soupirant.

«Il se peut que ce soit le dernier moment que nous passons ensemble…demain, après le procès, je pourrais être…vous savez…»

Brennan acquiesça, se sentant soudainement triste.

«Booth, je suis… soupira-t-elle. J'espère que c'est juste un mauvais rêve. C'est tellement…stupide. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous ne devriez pas être puni pour ce que vous avez fait…vous…»

Sa voix se tut.

«Je ne veux pas parler de ça ce soir. Je ne peux plus rien y faire maintenant, de toute façon.

-Je sais mais…

-Bones, s'il vous plaît.»

Elle acquiesça.

«Désolée.»

Il y eut un long silence.

«Allez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?» demanda finalement Booth, réalisant soudain qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se sentir de nouveau vivant. Même pour quelques heures.

«Quelque chose…» murmura Brennan. Elle s'attendait à ce que Booth continue, mais tout ce qu'il faisait était la fixer. Elle était sur le point de lui poser une question lorsqu'elle remarqua l'incertitude sur son visage. Il la regarda, presque interrogateur. Brennan était perdue. Avait-elle raté quelque chose ?

Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Booth dans ses cheveux, main qui les écartait de son visage, son souffle fut coupé. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il l'embrassa, leurs lèvres effleurant presque celles de l'autre, presque comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Elle réalisa qu'il avait peur de l'effrayer et de la faire s'éloigner.

Booth recula la tête pour pouvoir la regarder. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Avant qu'elle n'eût pu commencer à réfléchir, il l'embrassait de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était un vrai baiser. Ses mains la rapprochèrent de lui, comme s'il voulait l'approfondir.

Brennan ne voulait rien de plus que s'abandonner à son contact. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa tête qui lui criait d'arrêter. Et si elle se laissait aimer Booth à présent ? Elle allait le perdre. Il pourrait être loin pendant Dieu-sait-combien-de-temps. Et s'il ne ressentait plus la même chose lorsqu'il sortirait ? Elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'être blessée de la sorte.

Brennan s'éloigna de lui, se mettant debout.

«Je suis désolée Booth, je ne peux pas.»

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, voulant sortir avant de changer d'avis. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose pour tenter de la faire s'arrêter. Mais il était silencieux. Cela la fit s'arrêter et le regarder.

«Booth ?»

Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne la regarda pas. Brennan était perdue.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Il se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux, et Brennan voulut pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais très bien su lire dans les gens, mais la peine et la déception étaient bien visibles dans ses yeux sombres. Elle venait juste de promettre qu'elle serait là pour lui, et quelques minutes plus tard elle l'envoyait promener. Elle l'avait trahi.

Booth soupira.

«Allez-vous en Bones.»

Il détourna la tête, regardant ses mains, le regard vide.

Brennan ne pouvait pas. Booth semblait si triste, et savoir que cette fois c'était sa faute lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait tout perdu comment pouvait-elle être celle qui lui infligeait encore plus de douleur en s'en allant lorsqu'il avait tant besoin d'elle ?

Brennan était terrifiée, mais elle se força à revenir vers lui. Elle s'assit près de lui sur le canapé, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était que Booth. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui c'était irrationnel.

«Je ferais tout pour vous Booth, vous le savez… commença-t-elle.

-Mais pas cela, continua-t-il, fixant ses mains.

-Même cela, corrigea-t-elle. C'est juste…j'ai peur» dit-elle honnêtement.

Booth acquiesça.

«Je sais.»

Il la regarda enfin.

«Si je me laisse…ressentir ça…maintenant, c'est…»

Elle essayait d'expliquer, mais elle n'était pas bonne en explications. Brennan n'avait jamais aimé parler de sentiments, mais elle pensait vraiment que Booth méritait de connaître la vérité.

«Vous allez partir…et je ne vais pas…vous allez me manquer.»

Booth sourit tristement.

«Vous allez me manquer aussi Bones, murmura-t-il. Mais j'aimerais avoir au moins quelque chose de bien à quoi me raccrocher, vous savez…quelque chose pour m'aider à surmonter cela.

-Je vous aiderai je serai là. Je suis là maintenant.»

Ils se penchèrent en avant pour un autre baiser. Cette fois, Brennan ne s'éloigna pas. Ce n'était que Booth, et elle n'allait pas laisser la peur l'empêcher de rendre agréable sa dernière nuit chez lui. Il méritait tellement plus, mais si elle-même était la seule bonne chose qu'elle avait à offrir, elle ne le lui refuserait pas. Le cœur martelant dans sa poitrine et la peau brûlante de désir, elle ferma les yeux, laissant Booth la porter dans sa chambre.

* * *

"_For the last time, hold me now  
Don't cry, don't say a word, just hold me now  
And I will know that when we're apart  
We'll always be together, forever in love_

_What do you say when words are not enough…"_

_Pour la dernière fois, soutiens-moi maintenant_

_Ne pleure pas, ne dis pas un mot, juste soutiens-moi maintenant_

_Et je saurai que lorsqu'on sera séparés_

_On sera toujours ensemble, amoureux pour toujours_

_Que dis-tu quand les mots ne sont pas suffisants…_

* * *

_Alors ?_

_La suite pour le 15, après le bac blanc !_


	16. The Longest Night

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Elodiev31, July-bOnes, lulu037, lavicalinaezza et Bloups._

_La chanson «fil rouge» de ce chapitre est Longest Night («La plus longue nuit») de Howie Day. Lien : www .youtube watch?v= E51Ehhr2TfI_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : The Longest Night - La plus longue nuit

Trois années à partir de maintenant. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Elle n'avait pas été autorisée à lui dire «au revoir». Pas de la façon qu'elle aurait souhaitée. Ils avaient juste eu quelques secondes, lorsque les policiers l'avaient laissé s'arrêter alors qu'ils l'emmenaient. _Trois années à partir de maintenant, Bones, _avait-il dit. Ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pas paru clair à tout le monde. Mais à Brennan si.

_J'attendrai_, avait-elle dit. Et Booth avait été emmené.

Brennan était recroquevillée dans son canapé. Une couverture verte l'enveloppait. Elle n'avait pas froid. Pas vraiment. Elle voulait juste sentir le réconfort de quelque chose.

Elle avait toujours du mal à croire ce qui était arrivé. C'était irréel, comme un mauvais rêve. La veille, il était là avec elle. Elle était dans ses bras, si près de lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas même dire où son corps s'arrêtait et où le sien commençait. Leur première fois avait été étonnante. Brennan était surprise que c'eût été si naturel d'être avec Booth. C'était comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. La veille, il était juste là, et maintenant il était si loin. Brennan avait toujours pensé que Booth serait là. Il était celui vers lequel elle se tournait quand elle avait besoin d'aide. Il était son ami, son…elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était d'autre pour elle. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus que de simples amis. Mais qu'étaient-ils à présent ? Elle était seule, et il était en prison pour trois ans.

Brennan soupira tristement. Elle était tellement désolée pour Booth. Tout d'abord, il avait dû faire avec la perte de Parker, et maintenant avec ça. Comment allait-il se débrouiller là-bas ? Que faisait-il en ce moment même ? Ce qu'elle faisait ne comptait pas elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à l'endroit où il était. Brennan avait une idée sur ce que cela deviendrait durant les prochaines années. Elle garderait toujours garder Booth avec elle dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas rationnel, elle le savait, mais, d'une certaine façon, c'était comme si faire cela était comme si au moins une petite partie de lui était toujours libre.

"_Is it dark, where you are?  
Can you count the stars where you are?  
Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from home?"_

_Fait-il sombre, où es-tu ?_

_Peux-tu compter les étoiles où tu es ?_

_Te sens-tu comme si tu étais à plus de mille kilomètres de chez toi ?_

Brennan tiendrait sa promesse. Elle viendrait le voir. Chaque jour semblait d'une certaine manière stupide. Mais elle ne se souciait pas vraiment que les gens s'énervent sur elle. Elle voulait que Booth sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Peu importait où il était, elle n'était pas si loin.

_"Are you lost, where you are?  
Can you find your way when you're so far?  
Do you fear, where you are?_

_A thousand nights alone."_

_T'es-tu perdue, où es-tu ?_

_Peux-tu trouver ton chemin alors que tu es si loin ?_

_As-tu peur, où es-tu ?_

_Un millier de nuits seul._

* * *

La lumière était partie des heures auparavant. Booth ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Mais il faisait sombre. Pas même la lumière de la Lune ne pouvait entrer dans sa cellule. Allongé là dans le noir, il pourrait jurer que les murs se rapprochaient de lui. Il était piégé, et n'avait nulle part où aller.

Il faisait froid, mais il ne bougea pas, ne se souciant pas que son corps commence à trembler. Le lit était petit et inconfortable il pouvait presque sentir son dos se briser. Et il n'était allongé dessus que depuis environ deux heures.

Booth n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui était arrivé. Pas vraiment. Après le procès, il avait été si loin dans les nuages qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'accepter la réalité. Il ne voulait pas accepter ça. Il ne voulait pas laisser disparaître l'espoir, même s'il était beaucoup trop tard pour un quelconque type d'espoir. Ils avaient perdu. Il avait craint cela, peut-être même parce qu'il le savait déjà, mais étant là maintenant, il ne voulait toujours pas l'accepter.

Il supposait qu'il devrait être soulagé. Sa condamnation avait été légère. Il avait eu de la chance. Mais trois années en prison ne semblaient pas du tout drôles. Homicide involontaire était beaucoup mieux que meurtre au second degré, mais Booth ne pouvait pourtant pas être reconnaissant. Peut-être le serait-il un jour, mais à ce moment précis tout ne lui semblait être qu'un cauchemar sans fin.

Le juge avait été clément, prenant en compte les circonstances. Étant lui-même un père, il avait compris pourquoi Booth avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Booth était certain qu'il aurait probablement fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés. Brennan avait également donné son point de vue, favorable à Booth. Peut-être que ses mots y étaient également pour quelque chose.

Alors qu'il était allongé là, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Brennan. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était. Si elle avait aussi froid que lui.

Il y avait une couverture au bout du lit, mais Booth ne put pas se forcer à aller la chercher.

Trois ans à partir d'aujourd'hui, lui avait-il dit. Booth se demanda si elle avait vraiment dit la vérité lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle attendrait. Serait-elle seulement la même femme après ? Peut-être serait-elle mariée. Peut-être l'oublierait-elle complètement.

Quelque part au loin, un cri brisa le silence. Booth sursauta son cœur battait si vite qu'il dut respirer profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il resta allongé, fixant le plafond. Il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à dormir. Si les cauchemars avaient été horribles avant, il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quel point ils le seraient à présent. Booth ferma les yeux dans le but de s'évader. Comment pourrait-il un jour s'habituer à cela ? C'était sa première nuit et Booth se sentait déjà dans l'impossibilité de surmonter cela. Ce serait probablement la plus longue nuit de sa vie. Cela ne finirait jamais. Peu importait que le matin vienne, que la lumière passe à travers la petite fenêtre pour arriver sur le mur, pour lui la nuit continuerait encore et encore pendant trois ans.

_Dans son rêve, il tenait Parker. Le petit garçon riait tellement qu'il en pleurait. Booth riait aussi, embrassant le front du garçon. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, les boucles dorées s'assombrirent petit à petit et devinrent noires. Avant que Booth n'eût su ce qui se passait, des flammes éclairèrent le petit garçon et il cria. Booth cria aussi. Le garçon se jeta dans ses bras, la peau et les chairs disparaissant, ne laissant que les os et une odeur de brûlé. Les restes tombèrent des bras de Booth lorsqu'il s'effondra. Il pouvait toujours entendre les cris, horrifiés et pleins de douleur. La scène commença lentement à s'estomper et Booth tendit le bras. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'obscurité…_

Booth se réveilla au son de ses propres cris. Voulant de l'air, il s'assit dans le noir. Son corps était couvert de sueur et tremblait. Sans réfléchir, il tendit le bras pour allumer une lampe. Il n'y avait rien là. Rien d'autre que l'obscurité et des barres d'acier. Booth passa désespérément son bras autour de ses genoux, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour ne pas devenir fou.

Il tenait pour Brennan. Il tenait pour sentir ses bras autour de lui, pour entendre sa voix douce lui promettre que tout irait bien. Que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais elle n'était pas là à ce moment-là, et elle ne le serait pas pendant une très longue période.

«Bones» murmura-t-il dans le noir. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Elle était la seule bonne chose dans sa vie maintenant. La seule qui pourrait vraiment lui faire sentir que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Booth ne savait pas comment tenir sans elle.

* * *

_Alors ? Première nuit en prison de Booth..._


	17. How Can I Go On ?

_Bonsoir !_

_Pour ce chapitre, la chanson évoquée est «How Can I Go On» (=Comment puis-je continuer) de Freddie Mercury. Lien : www .youtube watch?v= _buLCjWCLVY_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : How Can I Go On ?

Le bâtiment de la prison semblait sinistre et déprimant de l'extérieur. Il était immense, gris, et un haut mur barbelé au sommet entourait le tout. Brennan avait dû se préparer à cette visite, mais elle ne fut pas capable d'arrêter de trembler lorsqu'elle entra. Elle était déjà venue là, mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois elle n'était pas là pour une enquête, non, cette fois elle était là pour voir Booth.

Elle annonça sa visite et un homme la mena à la salle des visites. Puis il lui dit d'attendre. Brennan resta debout, immobile au milieu de la pièce, sans savoir si elle s'assiérait ou non.

Elle regarda la vitre en face d'elle, tentant de tenir bon elle-même. Être là à présent rendait cela tellement plus réel. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire face à la vérité. Cela avait été trop horrible. Mais rester là à attendre Booth lui fit réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Elle ne devait pas se mentir.

Brennan le vit avant qu'il ne la vît, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut le regarder. Ses mains étaient menottées dans son dos tandis qu'on le menait dans la pièce. Puis il fut libéré. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il leva les yeux et vit Brennan. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Brennan vit son visage s'éclairer. Elle se sentit elle-même sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent simultanément vers les chaises en métal de chaque côté de la vitre.

«Salut» murmura Brennan au téléphone.

C'était étrange de lui parler de cette façon.

«Bones… murmura Booth.

-Comment ça va ?»

Booth grimaça mais ne répondit pas.

«Je suis vraiment désolée Booth je sais que cela doit être difficile.»

Booth fit un petit signe de la tête.

«Ça l'est.»

Brennan sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Comment pourrait-elle rester simplement assise là et se dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le faire se sentir mieux ? C'était juste beaucoup trop. Pourrait-elle faire ça trois années de plus ?

«Alors, que se passe-t-il de ton côté Bones ? Rien de nouveau au travail ?»

Brennan secoua la tête.

«C'est toujours pareil. Cela ne fait qu'un jour Booth.»

Booth haussa les épaules.

«Les choses passent…vite…parfois, tu sais ?»

Il soupira avant de continuer.

«Est-ce que tu…travailles toujours avec le Bureau ? Tu as un nouveau partenaire ?

-Non !» cria presque Brennan.

Comment pouvait-il seulement demander cela ?

«Je ne travaillerai plus jamais avec le F.B.I., ajouta-t-elle calmement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela ne sera plus jamais pareil sans toi Booth, je ne…je ne peux pas…je vais retourner travailler au labo, d'accord ?

-D'accord…»

Il était touché qu'elle ne voulût pas travailler sans lui. Mais cela le dérangeait aussi. Brennan ne devrait pas avoir à changer de vie juste parce qu'il ne pouvait plus en faire partie.

«Cela ne me poserait pas de problème si tu travaillais avec quelqu'un d'autre…

-Je sais» murmura Brennan.

Alors elle tendit la main et la posa sur la vitre, paume vers Booth.

«Peut-être plus tard, peut-être jamais…je ne sais pas.»

Booth sourit tristement, plaçant lentement sa main sur la vitre au même endroit que celle de Brennan.

«Mais fais ce que_ tu_ veux ne pense pas à moi.»

Brennan secoua la tête.

«Je pense tout le temps à toi Bones je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en empêcher» avoua-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis il reprit enfin la parole :

«Moi aussi…de toi je veux dire, je pense à toi Bones tout le temps aussi.»

Brennan sourit tellement il avait l'air confus.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-À propos de quoi ?

-Ça…nous…

-On ne peut rien faire Bones, simplement…supporter.»

Brennan voulait pleurer. Elle se sentait si désespérée, si perdue. Elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les gens et, en étant assise là, elle réalisait que ses compétences étaient encore plus limitées. Elle ne pouvait même pas poser sa main sur son bras pour le réconforter. Elle ne pouvait même pas le toucher. Tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir était des mots. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas suffisant à ce moment-là. Cela ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.

Elle acquiesça tristement avant de soupirer.

«Je suis désolée.

-Oui, marmonna Booth.

-Est-ce qu'ils vous traitent bien ?

-Moui.»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Bien.»

Elle allait continuer lorsque le garde s'approcha d'elle.

«Le temps est écoulé» dit-il.

Brennan fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait entendu. Mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux de Booth. Sa main était toujours contre la vitre.

«Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle. Je reviendrai.»

Booth ne put parler. Il acquiesça. Ce temps n'était pas suffisant. Il savait qu'il devait en avoir eu plus, mais il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient eu que quelques minutes. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'elle parte.

«Hey, murmura Brennan. Tout ira bien.»

Booth se força à sourire, espérant que Brennan ne verrait pas la douleur qui se cachait derrière.

«Merci Bones.»

Brennan lui sourit tristement en retour. Puis elle remit le téléphone en place. Elle retira lentement la main de la vitre. Elle avait pensé que Booth ferait la même chose, mais il ne bougea pas. Alors qu'elle commençait à reculer, il la regarda, la main toujours placée contre la vitre, comme s'il tentait de la toucher. Brennan se força à se retourner et à partir. Tandis qu'elle s'en allait, son cœur se brisa encore une fois.

Et avec lui celui de Booth.

"_How can I go on, from day to day, who can make me strong in every way  
Where can I be safe, where can I belong, in this great big world of sadness_

_I try to hide myself so far from the crowd_  
_Is anybody there to comfort me, Lord, take care of me"_

_«Comment puis-je continuer, de jour en jour, qui peut me rendre fort dans toutes les situations_

_Où puis-je être en sécurité, à quel endroit puis-je appartenir, dans ce grand monde de tristesse_

_J'essaie de me cacher loin de la foule_

_Y a-t-il là quelqu'un pour me réconforter, monsieur, prenez soin de moi»_

* * *

Brennan arriva au Jefferson les larmes aux yeux. Ne voulant pas rentrer dans quelqu'un, elle courut presque jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, combattant les émotions qui voulaient la contrôler. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle savait que si elle laissait les larmes couler, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Elle était déconcertée par l'intensité avec laquelle Booth pouvait l'atteindre. Le voir blessé ou triste la blessait tout autant.

«Ma chérie ?»

Brennan leva les yeux et découvrit Angela debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait probablement dû verrouiller la porte.

«Ma chérie, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?»

Brennan soupira faiblement. Trop faiblement pour qu'Angela la laissât seule. Cette dernière entra et s'assit près de son amie.

«Je suis allée voir Booth.

-Oh…»

Angela fit un signe de la tête, compréhensive.

«Comment va-t-il ?»

Brennan ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait parler sans commencer à pleurer. Sentant le besoin de faire quelque chose, elle secoua la tête.

«Non, pas selon toi il ne va pas bien, ou alors tu ne veux rien me dire ?»

_Les deux. _Brennan voulait dire cela. Mais elle resta silencieuse, essayant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer devant Angela.

«Bren', parle-moi.»

Brennan tourna lentement la tête pour regarder son amie. Elle prit une respiration, tremblante, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

«C'est ma faute.»

* * *

_Alors ?_


	18. Never Enough

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à lavicalinaezza, Manooon, lulu037, Elodiev31, July-bOnes et Low-BB._

_Chanson : Never Enough (Jamais assez) de Rebecca Lavelle. Lien : www .youtube watch?v= A9RYjYj77jA_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Never Enough

Angela avait été prise au dépourvu. Elle fixa sa meilleure amie, ne comprenant pas.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ?»

Cela n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. De quoi Brennan s'estimait-elle responsable ? Booth avait-il dit quelque chose lorsqu'elle était venue le voir ? Non. Angela chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit. Booth n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose qui aurait rendu Brennan aussi énervée. Il ne la blesserait jamais de la sorte. Alors quoi ?

«Je ne comprends pas, admit finalement Angela.

-J'aurais dû l'arrêter…j'aurais dû faire plus…

-Je ne te suis pas.»

Angela était perdue.

«Arrêter qui ?

-Booth.»

Angela percuta enfin. C'était tellement évident qu'elle était sidérée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Brennan s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable d'empêcher Booth de tuer Steven.

«Ma chérie, je suis sûre que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute tu ne peux pas penser ça.

-Mais si Ange !»

Brennan haussa le ton.

«J'aurais dû l'arrêter, j'aurais dû…

-Stop» la coupa Angela.

Brennan ne l'écouta pas.

«Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire ça, il ne pouvait pas…»

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin d'être interrompue pour arrêter de parler. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer.

«Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Tu as essayé, il était furieux, tu ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Mais _personne _n'aurait pu.

-Il a pointé l'arme sur moi, il était _vraiment _en colère.»

Angela ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de ses lèvres. Elle avait imaginé la scène plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé _ça_. Si Booth avait été à ce point incontrôlable, bien sûr que Brennan n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Était-il certain qu'elle le savait ?

«Il a fait ce qu'il pensait devoir faire, dit Angela d'une voix douce, passant son bras autour des épaules de Brennan. Es-tu énervée parce qu'il t'a menacée ?

Brennan n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre.

«Non, dit-elle simplement. Il ne réfléchissait pas correctement il ne me blesserait jamais.»

Angela sourit.

«Tu as bien raison sur ce point.»

Brennan lui lança un regard perdu, mais ne dépensa pas trop d'énergie à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

«Je suis juste… commença-t-elle. Et si je n'avais pas fait assez ? Peut-être que c'est ma faute s'il est en prison.»

La douleur dans la voix de Brennan donna envie de pleurer à Angela. Elle se reprit rapidement.

«Je sais que tout cela est très difficile pour toi. Mais tu ne peux pas penser comme ça. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher Ange.»

Angela sourit, mais redevint rapidement sérieuse.

«Non. Toi seule peux le faire. Et tu dois le faire, parce que ce n'est pas sain ma chérie.

-Je sais j'essaierai.»

Angela n'était pas sûre que Brennan dît la vérité, mais elle décida de laisser passer ça pour le moment.

«Quand le reverras-tu ?»

Brennan hésita. Elle avait prévu daller voir Booth dès qu'elle pourrait le matin suivant. Mais dire cela à voix haute ne semblerait pas que stupide. Cela semblerait aussi désespéré. Que penserait Angela d'elle ?

«Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle à la place.

-Menteuse, sourit Angela.

-Pardon ?»

Angela sourit simplement, secouant la tête.

Brennan fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

«Bien…demain. Je pense qu'il a besoin de moi.

-Et tu as besoin de lui» constata Angela.

Brennan se rétracta. Elle détestait que son amie eût raison. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle avait tort, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Angela avait mis le doigt dessus. Et démentir cela ne semblerait pas vrai. Elle _avait besoin _de Booth…

«Je suis habituée à ce qu'il soit près de moi, et c'est bizarre que…

-Ma chérie, la coupa Angela. Tu peux juste dire qu'il te manque ça ne sert à rien de compliquer les choses» sourit-elle.

Brennan soupira, fixant sa meilleure amie.

«Il me manque, dit-elle finalement. Tu es contente ?»

Angela sourit.

«Oui.»

* * *

Ils furent autorisés à passer un peu de temps dehors. Il avait vu que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas pareil. À quoi sert le soleil quand vous êtes prisonnier entre des murs barbelés ? Booth n'arrivait pas à se forcer à sortir. À la place, il s'assit dans un coin sombre où il pourrait être seul. Ses pensées étaient avec Brennan. La voir tous les jours avait été super rien qu'entendre sa voix le faisait se sentir un petit peu mieux. Peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen de survivre à cet enfer, après tout. Mais après elle était partie, et cet espoir était parti avec elle.

_«Je sais que je ne suis rien en comparaison de ce que vous avez perdu…mais vous…vous m'avez…»_

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant le procès. Il ne l'avait pas crue. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça compterait autant pour lui de la voir de l'autre côté de cette vitre. Mais il réalisait à présent qu'il avait eu tort. Cela était tout ce qui comptait. C'était pour ces courtes visites qu'il tenait.

_«Vous avez tort, vous savez.»_

Il l'avait juste regardée, ne comprenant pas.

_«Je ne vous aurai pas_, avait-il fini par dire. _Je __n'aurai personne…_

_-Si. Je viendrai vous voir.»_

Booth avait soupiré.

_«J'espère que ce sera suffisant Bones…»_

Cela ne l'était pas. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il aurait, et Booth réalisa alors que même s'il voulait plus, rien que voir Brennan un petit moment _serait _suffisant. Suffisant pour le maintenir en vie du moins.

"_There was never time enough, I can't breathe  
It's too hard to think of love, I can't breathe, can't breathe_

_Many fears and many dreams, many roads out there  
Hide the pain behind a smile, behind the tears_

_You burn like fire, burn like ice, your heart tears_  
_You'll be strong and hold it in, 'cause your heart still cares."_

_._

_Il n'y avait jamais assez de temps, je ne peux respirer_

_C'est trop dur de penser à l'amour, je ne peux pas respirer, pas respirer_

_Beaucoup de peurs et de rêves, beaucoup de routes là-bas_

_Cacher la douleur derrière un sourire, derrière les larmes_

_Tu brûles comme le feu, brûles comme la glace, ton cœur se déchire_

_Tu seras fort et tu tiendras, parce que ton cœur aime encore._

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Booth était seul dans la cellule sombre. Tout était silencieux autour de lui, mais même alors que les autres prisonniers dormaient, Booth lui ne pouvait pas. Il s'assit sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras posés dessus.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas la halo lumineux juste en face de lui. Il n'entendit pas non plus la voix douce appeler : «papa !» Le halo se transforma lentement en une vraie lumière et les contours d'un garçon commencèrent à se dessiner.

Booth ouvrit lentement les yeux, presque comme s'il avait senti la présence. Alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent la forme transparente, il se sentit apaisé. Quelque part au fond de sa tête il réalisa qu'il devrait peut-être être effrayé. Mais il ne l'était pas.

_«Tu me vois ?»_ demanda le petit garçon.

Booth continua de le fixer, incapable de parler.

«_Alors ?» _insista le petit garçon, impatient.

Booth ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il se racla la gorge, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas d'hallucination.

«Parker ?» murmura-t-il enfin.

Le garçon sourit.

_«Alors, est-ce que tu me vois ?»_

Booth réussit à acquiescer, tremblant. Parker rit, heureux.

«_Cool !»_

Pius il redevint sérieux, regardant son père.

«_Je te manque ?»_

Booth chassa les larmes qui brillèrent soudain dans leurs yeux.

«À chaque seconde.

_-Tu me manques aussi papa.»_

Booth dut se battre pour ne pas pleurer. La confusion, la tristesse et la joie mélangées lui faisait tourner la tête. Ce n'était pas possible que Parker soit là, mais il le voyait, lui parlait. Était-il simplement un produit de sa propre imagination ? Là maintenant, Booth n'avait pas le temps de remettre en question ses croyances, ou sa santé mentale. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le petit garçon blond devant lui.

Booth tendit les bras pour prendre Parker dans ses bras, mais il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

«Est-ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?» dut-il demander.

Booth n'était pas stupide il savait que le garçon n'était pas réel. Mais il ne savait rien à propos des fantômes ou de ce qu'il voyait, quoi que ce soit.

Parker secoua lentement la tête. Les bras de Booth se baissèrent tandis que la déception s'affichait sur son visage.

_«Je t'aime papa.»_

Le corps de Parker commença à briller de nouveau et il commença lentement à disparaître.

«Non !»

Booth tendit la main. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire, il devait juste faire quelque chose pour que Parker restât avec lui. Mais il continua de disparaître, et bientôt la forme de son petit garçon était partie, ne laissant que le sentiment de picotement de quelqu'un proche de vous, et une lumière douce, presque distinguable.

Booth savait qu'elle disparaîtrait bientôt également. Il ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il ne pourrait supporter de voir l'obscurité de nouveau. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu quelques secondes seulement auparavant.

«Je t'aime aussi» murmura-t-il dans la nuit.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Suite le 7, ça vous va ?_


	19. Douleur sur douleur

_Pardon, pardon pour ce retard immense ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai quasiment aucune excuse, si ce n'est la préparation au concours général qui me prend beaucoup de temps._

_Merci à Guest, Manooon, July-bOnes, Elodiev31, Low-BB, harrysteph et Gossip Monkey._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Douleur sur douleur

Le matin suivant, le petit-déjeuner de Booth fut interrompu lorsqu'un groupe de trois hommes se plaça autour de lui. Ils restèrent debout là, le regardant manger. Booth éloigna la cuillère, levant un sourcil tandis qu'il leur lançait un regard _pour qu'ils s'éloignent._ Comme il l'avait craint, ils ne s'exécutèrent pas. Booth se mit alors debout.

«Quoi ?»

Un des hommes – qui lui semblait familier – pouffa puis rit. Ce n'était pas le genre de rire qu'on peut entendre de quelqu'un qui est heureux, ce rire-là était froid et cruel. Entendre ce son fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Booth, surpris. Bien sûr, il aurait dû le réaliser plus tôt…

«Craig Mitchell» dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

L'homme confirma ce qu'il savait déjà.

«Tu as tué mon frère, grogna Craig, en colère.

-Oui, ben il a tu…

-Je sais tout à propos du gosse, alors ne me saoule pas.»

Booth savait que c'était stupide de s'énerver contre eux. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

«Vous n'êtes plus si fort maintenant, _agent _Booth» dit l'un des autres, un homme blond qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années.

Booth grimaça lorsqu'il entendit de quelle façon il avait prononcé le mot _agent._ Donc c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait arrêté. Il savait qu'il y aurait encore plus de gens contre lui, mais il avait espéré que ce n'arriverait pas si tôt.

Puis le troisième parla, et Booth le regarda de plus près. Il avait le crâne rasé et les bras couverts de tatouages. Il avait un regard suffisant que Booth n'aimait pas.

«Quelle ironie vraiment, quelqu'un comme toi à l'intérieur, on aurait jamais pensé voir ça» se moqua-t-il.

Booth soupira, ne voulant pas se disputer avec eux.

«Laissez-moi seul.»

Ils rirent.

«C'est pas pour ça qu'on est là.

-Merci, j'avais deviné.

-On espère que ce gamin de toi pourra venir te voir maintenant. Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Il est mort.»

Craig sourit.

«Oui, mon frère a fait du très bon boulot je suis fier de lui.»

Booth serra les poings.

«Quel feu de joie, hein ?»

Ils rirent tous.

Le poing de Booth frappa le visage de Craig et l'homme recula de plusieurs pas à cause de l'impact. Lorsqu'il retrouva l'équilibre et qu'il regarda Booth, du sang coulait de son nez. Alors les hommes, témoins, agirent et attaquèrent simultanément Booth. Il prit quelques coups avant de parvenir à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. L'homme chauve fut jeté contre le mur avec une force suffisante pour l'assommer. Le blond reçut quelques coups dans la figure et le torse, ce qui le fit chanceler il avait la tête qui tourne et était étourdi, puis il s'effondra.

En les regardant, Booth pensa qu'il avait gagné, mais alors il réalisa que Craig était toujours sur ses pieds. Il se crispa, la colère qui avait commencé à disparaître remontant en flèche. Mais Craig sourit et se retourna pour partir.

* * *

Debout dans la file pour le dîner, Booth essayait de son mieux d'ignorer les voix et les gens autour de lui. Son corps était blessé à cause du combat du matin et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui maintenant. Il entendit son nom être mentionné quelque part. Booth frissonna. Pour bloquer les voix hors de sa tête, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers Brennan.

Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis sa dernière visite, et Booth commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle lui manquait et il voulait désespérément la revoir. Il détestait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde réel. Que faisait Brennan ? Avait-elle commencé à travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Après tout, cela était peut-être ce pourquoi elle n'avait pas le temps de venir le voir ? Booth avait des milliers de questions, mais aucune réponse.

Ses pensées furent brusquement chassées de son esprit quand quelqu'un cria son nom. Booth regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne qui avait l'air de vouloir qu'il le reconnaisse. Soupirant, il se remit dans le sens de la marche. C'est alors qu'il entendit le rieur, cruel et froid. Un homme était debout derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne pût seulement bouger, une douleur insupportablement mordante se fit sentir dans sa hanche. Il ne put empêcher un cri de s'échapper de sa gorge. Le rieur continua et la douleur devint plus forte alors que quelque chose était poussé encore plus profondément dans sa chair. Se sentant étourdi et ayant la tête qui tourne, Booth tomba à genoux, pressant la blessure.

Les gens de la file se réunirent pour voir ce qui se passait. Certains ne faisaient que regarder, d'autres acclamaient l'attaquant, d'autres encore l'aidaient.

«Tu pensais que tu t'en sortirais comme ça, pas vrai ? cracha l'un d'eux.

-Craig !» cria quelqu'un, et Booth réalisa soudain le pourquoi de cela. C'était sa punition pour avoir frappé Craig et les autres le matin même.

Booth tenta de réfléchir, mais sa tête tournait. Il tenta de se mettre debout, mais quelques coups dans son estomac le firent rester sur le sol. Toute sa hanche le faisait souffrir. Il savait qu'elle saignait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à cela à ce moment-là. Il devait s'éloigner vite. Utilisant tout la force qu'il avait, il parvint à se remettre sur pieds. Ses jambes étaient faibles, les muscles de son abdomen criaient pour protester du mouvement. La douleur était si grande qu'il crut qu'elle avait doublé. Une main pressant la blessure, il essaya de s'éloigner. Un coup sur le côté de sa tête le fit renverser quelqu'un. Booth espéra que, qui que ce soit, il le rattraperait, mais à la place, un autre coup frappa son œil gauche. Il chancela, mais ne tomba pas. Booth parvint à éviter l'attaque suivante, et sentit un étrange sentiment de satisfaction lorsque son poing heurta le nez de l'un des hommes. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée. Un pied lancé dans sa hanche blessée, et la tête de Booth commença à tourner de nouveau. Il ne voyait plus, il ne pensait plus, la douleur était tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer. Il sentit quelque chose de dur frapper sa tête, un autre pied ou peut-être était-ce un poing, Booth ne pouvait le dire, et frapper sa hanche blessée une deuxième fois. Il s'effondra, toujours la tête qui tourne. Il pouvait sentir le sang dans sa bouche et quelqu'un le frappait toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. La douleur était insupportable, et il s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Booth ouvrit les yeux et rencontra une lumière bleue. Il fut tout d'abord perdu. Son corps entier était blessé et il était allongé sur le sol. Il essaya de se lever mais ne put que se mettre sur un coude avant que la douleur ne se fît sentir dans sa hanche. Des vagues de douleur fulgurante passèrent dans sa tête et il se sentit étourdi. Booth s'effondra au sol, cherchant de l'air. Lorsqu'il fut resté là quelques minutes, la douleur commença à s'estomper et Booth essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait des murs, gris et froids, mais pas de barreaux. Il tourna la tête et vit un lit à côté de lui. Du même côté était appuyée contre le mur une table en métal. De petits objets y étaient posés. Cela prit un moment à la tête étourdie de Booth de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'infirmerie. Mais cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait sur le sol. Était-il tombé du lit ? Ou quelqu'un l'avait-il simplement jeté dans la pièce ?

Booth roula sur le dos afin de pouvoir examiner la blessure. Laissant ses doigts passer sur son estomac, il réalisa qu'il ne portait plus de chemise. Il y avait un bandage qui couvrait la blessure, mais ça faisait toujours sacrément mal quand ses doigts passaient dessus. Alors quelqu'un l'avait amené là et l'avait soigné. Mais où étaient-ils maintenant ? N'étaient-ce pas les heures de visite à présent ? Il avait besoin d'être là-bas pour voir Brennan.

Booth essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever. Cette fois, il atteignit le lit et arriva à se mettre lui-même à genoux au moins. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais il essaya d'ignorer cela. À nouveau sur ses pieds, Booth resta dans cette position un moment, essayant de décider quoi faire. Il était presque sûr que la porte serait fermée.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle ne bougerait pas, mais encore une fois il savait déjà cela. Soupirant, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il était fatigué et faible, même s'asseoir requérait de la force qu'il n'avait pas. Booth s'allongea avec précaution et fut surpris de constater à quel point c'était doux. Ce n'était rien comparé à son propre lit chez lui, mais en comparaison de celui de la cellule, il était bien. Vraiment bien. Il ferma les yeux. Si la douleur constante dans la hanche n'avait pas été là, il aurait vraiment pu apprécier.

Booth ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait. C'est alors qu'il fut brutalement réveillé par quelqu'un claquant la porte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et la première chose qu'il vit fut un homme d'environ 35 ans. Il avait une barbe et des cheveux sombres qui tombaient presque sur ses yeux. Booth grimaça.

«Vous pouvez sortir, dit l'homme en tendant à Booth une nouvelle chemise propre. Vous avez de la visite.»

Le visage de Booth s'éclaira.

«Bones ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que c'est Bones ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Levez-vous, j'ai un nouveau patient qui a besoin du lit.»

Booth gémit, mais il fit ce que l'homme disait. Il dut se battre pour ne pas laisser voir sa douleur tandis qu'il s'asseyait, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Il se mit debout, prenant la chemise par la même occasion.

L'homme mit immédiatement ses bras dans son dos, menottant ses poignets.

«Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vous savez, essaya Booth. Même si je voulais vous blesser, je ne suis pas vraiment en état pour ça.»

L'homme ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il commença à marcher, emmenant Booth dans le mouvement.

«Wow, aïe, attention…faites attention.»

* * *

_Alors ?_

_La suite demain ou dimanche !_


	20. Ne pas revenir

_Bonsoir !_

_Il est tard, mais je poste quand même...vous verrez tout à l'heure, je ne m'inquiète pas ;)_

_Merci à Manooon et Guest, qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Ne pas revenir

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir. Il lui avait manqué tous les jours, mais aller là-bas trop souvent la faisait se sentir bizarre. C'était déjà évident pour ses collègues qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Booth. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent toute la vérité.

Debout là maintenant à le regarder, elle était choquée. Il avait toujours eu l'air heureux de la voir, mais cette fois il avait juste l'air fatigué et blessé. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il pressa sa hanche, comme s'il avait mal, et pendant un moment Brennan pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir dans l'instant. Mais c'était la blessure noir-bleu qui couvrait une grande partie de son œil gauche que Brennan ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?» lâcha Brennan.

Booth haussa les épaules, tentant d'enterrer le sujet, mais Brennan ne voulut pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

«Quelqu'un t'a fait ça ?» demanda-t-elle, tendant la main.

Cette main heurta immédiatement la vitre qui les séparait. Brennan éloigna sa main, déçue. Elle voulait juste le toucher. Le soutenir et lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais en le voyant maintenant, elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas le cas.

«Ce n'est rien Bones, dit-il.

-Booth.»

Brennan n'avait réussi qu'à murmurer.

«Si. Tu es blessé.»

Booth soupira.

«Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit la nuit avant que je…»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Il n'y a rien…rien qu'ils puissent faire.»

Sa voix était soudain devenue dure et froide, ce qui fit reculer Brennan. Elle secoua tristement la tête.

«Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Il doit y en avoir une, ce n'est pas rationnel, où sont les gardes quand…

-Laisse juste tomber, la coupa-t-il.

-Mais, Booth…

-J'ai dit laisse tomber Bones» lâcha-t-il.

Cela le blessa de voir le regard de Brennan. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. C'était trop humiliant. Booth laissa ses doigts toucher le bandage de sa hanche. Cela faisait mal de toucher, et il eut à se battre pour ne pas montrer la douleur. La blessure était toujours fraîche, peut-être même saignante. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier.

Brennan secoua tristement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec lui. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques minutes. Elle plaça la main sur la vitre, la paume vers Booth.

«Je suis désolée, je…je ne peux pas rester à te voir là comme ça.»

Booth sourit, plaçant lui aussi la main sur la vitre, faisant comme s'il pouvait sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne.

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bones.»

Il grimaça tandis qu'un garde plaçait la main sur son épaule.

«Il est l'heure.»

Booth voulait dire quelque chose à Brennan, mais le garde le regardait, impatient. Il commença à se lever, et la blessure à sa hanche se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il serra les dents, tentant de l'ignorer alors qu'il se levait. Il se retourna avec un dernier regard vers Brennan, il se retourna, laissant le garde l'emmener. Il ne vit pas Brennan regarder le sang qui formait lentement une grande tache sur sa chemise.

* * *

Brennan rentra une nouvelle fois au Jefferson les larmes aux yeux. Angela n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour remarquer l'état d'esprit de son amie et la suivit.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ma chérie ?»

Brennan combattait les larmes, passant la main dans ses cheveux juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

«Bren' ?

-C'est Booth, commença Brennan. Il…je ne crois pas qu'il supporte ça si bien. Il a été blessé aujourd'hui, une grande égratignure à l'œil et il saignait de la hanche. Il ne veut pas parler de ça…

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Angela. J'ai lu des choses à propos de ce genre de chose. Ça peut être vraiment douloureux là.»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Il me l'a dit avant le procès. Il avait dit que je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'ai dit que ça se passerait bien, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre maintenant Ange. Cela ne fait qu'un mois.

-Ma chérie, fit Angela en s'approchant pour étreindre sa meilleure amie. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire quoi faire mais je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée pour Booth.

-Je sais, moi aussi, répondit-elle en se dégageant des bras de son amie. Je n'aurais jamais dû rester avec lui, j'aurais dû…je savais que ça se passerait comme ça…comment aurais-je pu…»

Elle se tut alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait presque de dire.

«Rester avec lui ?

-Rien, oublie ça.»

Brennan s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers son bureau dans l'espoir d'être seule. Angela était derrière elle. Elle venait d'atteindre sa chaise et de s'asseoir quand elle commença à parler.

«Quand es-tu _restée _avec Booth ? sourit-elle.

-Avant le procès. C'était sa dernière nuit et il ne voulait pas être seul, dit-elle, terre-à-terre.

-Ah vraiment ? fit Angela avec un petit sourire.

-Arrête ça Ange.»

Angela rit doucement.

«Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?»

Brennan était perdue.

«Faire quoi ?

-Cacher la vérité. Je suis sûre que Booth et toi vous avez couché ensemble, et vous ne voulez pas que je le sache. Ce n'est pas l'horreur d'admettre que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. Je sais déjà que tu l'aimes, mais ça serait génial de te l'entendre dire.»

Brennan la regarda.

«Allez, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas si horrible, tu sais.»

Quelque chose se cassa en Brennan.

«Si, ça l'est Ange. C'est horrible. Booth est en prison pour des années. Comment je me sens ou ce que nous avons fait ne compte pas. Il est…il ne sera pas…»

Elle commença à pleurer.

Angela se précipita vers Brennan. S'agenouillant près de la chaise, elle la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

«Je suis désolée ma chérie. Je sais que c'est dur.

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrai revenir là-bas» sanglota Brennan.

Angela resserra son étreinte.

«Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir comme ça. C'est trop dur.

-Mais tu dois le faire il a besoin de toi.»

Brennan poussa doucement Angela, séchant ses larmes.

«Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Mais…

-Je dois travailler.»

Brennan se leva et quitta le bureau avant qu'Angela ne pût dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_La suite mercredi, ça vous tente ?_


	21. Un petit coup de main d'Angela

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à toutdoux-Dadou, harrysteph, Manooon, lavicalinaezza, lulu037, Low-BB, Elodiev31, Memories01 et July-bOnes._

_Wow ! C'est moi ou soudain il y a beaucoup de gens ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Un petit coup de main d'Angela

Les semaines passèrent ; une première, puis deux, et lorsque la troisième semaine était sur le point de se terminer, Angela ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Elle avait regardé son amie tout le temps, et elle pouvait voir à quel point c'était dur pour elle de rester loin de Booth.

Mais ce qu'Angela avait dit ne comptait pas. Brennan refusait juste d'aller le voir.

Quand Angela arrêta la voiture en bas du bâtiment gris, elle avait presque changé d'avis. Elle était déjà venue ici, mais ça avait juste été étrange.

Mettant ses sentiments de côté, elle entra.

«Je suis ici pour voir Booth…euh, Seeley Booth.»

L'homme acquiesça, commençant à marcher. Angela le suivit.

* * *

Booth était fatigué. Le visiteur qui l'attendait était la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était sorti du lit. La pensée de revoir Brennan était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir fou. Dans ce monde d'obscurité, elle était la seule lumière. La seule bonne chose qu'il avait laissée.

Booth ne se souciait plus vraiment de quoi que ce soit. C'était comme s'il n'y avait aucune sortie à ce cauchemar, et pourtant il savait que cela ne faisait que commencer. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre quiconque, alors il restait hors du chemin des autres la plupart du temps, sans rien faire.

Les cauchemars avaient presque cessé. Maintenant le sommeil était son meilleur ami, son sanctuaire. Dans ses rêves, Parker était là avec lui et Brennan et lui travaillaient ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Il était heureux dans ses rêves. Mais ensuite il se réveillerait et comprendrait que rien de cela n'était réel. Ce ne le serait plus jamais. Parce que Parker était parti. Sa carrière avec le F.B.I. était terminée.

Le garde le laissa partir alors qu'ils atteignaient la pièce des visiteurs.

«Bones ?» appela-t-il, seulement pour réaliser qu'il avait eu tort. Ce n'était pas Brennan qui était là pour le voir. Le cœur de Booth se brisa. Il était tellement déçu qu'il aurait pu pleurer. Mais il se força de sourire alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la chaise. Il prit le téléphone, le portant lentement à son oreille.

«Bonjour Angela.

-Bonjour Booth, fit-elle en souriant tristement. Comment allez-vous ?

-On ne peut mieux.»

Il avait essayé de plaisanter.

Angela sourit même si elle savait que c'était un mensonge.

«Où est…»

Booth n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. Brennan l'avait-elle abandonné ?

«Où est Bones ?»

Le sourire d'Angela disparut.

«Eh bien, c'est pour ça que je suis là…» commença-t-elle.

Voyant le regard horrifié de Booth, elle ajouta rapidement :

«Elle va bien.»

Booth se détendit. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

«Mais elle ne veut pas venir ici, dit doucement Angela.

-Pe…pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'elle a peur. Elle ne sait pas comment supporter cela. Elle vous aime, vous savez. Elle ne peut pas supporter de vous voir comme ça. Quand elle a vu les…les blessures la dernière fois, elle avait mal. Elle a même pleuré, Booth, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je souhaite juste que…je souhaite que tout ça pourra se finir bientôt…»

Angela respira profondément alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de parler. Elle sourit.

«Désolée.»

Booth soupira. Il laissa sa main devant son visage un moment, reposant sa tête dessus. Puis il regarda Angela.

«Je souhaite la même chose, plus que vous ne pouvez le comprendre.

-Je suis tellement désolée Booth. Ils sont ignobles de vous avoir enfermé comme cela. Vous n'êtes pas comme les gens d'ici. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.»

Booth ne répondit pas.

«Je dois partir bientôt, le temps passe.»

Booth acquiesça.

«Direz-vous à Bones…qu'elle me manque ?

-Bien sûr. Je lui dirai même que vous l'aimez, fit Angela avec un petit sourire.

-Euh…je ne pense pas…vous ne devriez pas…

-Je sais que c'est le cas, Booth. Et je pense qu'elle mérite de le savoir aussi.»

Booth réussit simplement à acquiescer. Mais c'était tout ce dont Angela avait besoin. C'était lui qui lui disait qu'elle avait raison. Il _aimait_ Brennan. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Ou peut-être même dansé. Mais elle avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas apprécié là maintenant.

«Attention, plus de bagarres, ok ?»

Booth sourit.

«Ok.»

* * *

«Tu lui manques, dit Angela alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau de Brennan.

-Quoi ?»

Angela sourit, sachant qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de l'anthropologue. Elle raconta à Brennan la visite.

«Il m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manques.»

Angela fit une pause avant de continuer.

«Et qu'il t'aime.»

Les yeux de Brennan s'ouvrirent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle la referma.

«Il te l'a dit ?» demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix.

Angela sourit.

«Oui, les mots étaient différents, mais le sens était le même.»

Brennan était stupéfaite. Bien sûr, elle savait que Booth ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Il avait rendu cela évident lorsqu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment osé croire que ces sentiments étaient devenus si profonds. Ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à ce jour à l'appartement de Booth. Leur dernière nuit. Brennan ne sentit pas les larmes qui tombaient silencieusement de ses yeux alors qu'elle se rappelait chaque contact. Chaque mot. Auraient-ils jamais une autre nuit comme ça ?

«Ma chérie ?»

Brennan fut ramenée à la réalité.

-Tu vas bien ?»

Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit les larmes. Elle les essuya, se sentant stupide.

«Tu étais censée le savoir ?

-Quoi, qu'il m'ai…»

Brennan se tut, incapable de dire le mot «aime».

Angela acquiesça en souriant.

Brennan secoua la tête. Angela sourit.

«Tu peux être si inconsciente parfois ma chérie. Mais tu aurais dû le sentir quand vous avez couché ensemble.»

Brennan sentit ses joues rougir.

«Euh… marmonna-t-elle. Angela, parler de ça ne me met pas vraiment à l'aise.»

Angela sourit simplement. Mais elle ne força pas Brennan à parler.

«Va le voir, il a vraiment besoin de te voir.»

Brennan resta silencieuse si longtemps qu'Angela commença à douter qu'elle allait parler.

«Comment semblait-il aller ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Il était triste, soupira Angela. Il a essayé de sourire, mais je sais que le cœur n'y était pas. Je pense qu'il déprime. Et je ne l'en blâme pas. Dieu, si j'avais dû traverser la moitié de ce qu'il a traversé, je ne serais pas aussi forte que lui. Il est fort, Brennan, mais même les plus forts pleurent parfois, tu sais.»

Brennan acquiesça lentement. Elle irait voir Booth. Mais elle ne pensait honnêtement pas qu'elle pourrait le faire se sentir mieux vis-à-vis de sa situation. Avec la vitre qui les séparait, tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire était mettre sa main devant la sienne et le regarder faire la même chose. Elle voulait plus que cela. Il avait _besoin _de plus que cela. Si elle pouvait seulement le toucher. Le soutenir…

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Dimanche pour la suite !_


	22. T'attendre

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à T'Pau, Guest, Manooon, lavicalinaezza, July-bOnes, harrysteph et Elodiev31._

_La chanson de ce chapitre s'intitule «Wait» ("Attends"), et son interprète est Maggie Reilly. Voici le lien youtube : www. youtube watch? v=RDV qsms _Zro_

_Bonne lecture ! Vous allez voir, c'est un très beau chapitre...assorti d'une très jolie chanson._

* * *

Chapitre 22 : T'attendre

Booth était allongé dans le lit, attendant simplement que les minutes passent. Cela ne faisait que deux mois, mais c'était déjà comme une éternité. Les jours passaient lentement, et les trois dernières semaines sans voir Brennan le rendaient petit-à-petit fou. Angela avait promis de lui parler, mais Booth commençait à prendre en compte la possibilité que cela eût pu ne pas marcher. Peut-être que Brennan était fatiguée de le voir comme ça. Booth ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre.

Les égratignures avaient commencé à disparaître et la blessure ne faisait plus si mal que ça. Mais Booth vivait dans la crainte de se mêler d'une nouvelle bagarre et d'en avoir de nouvelles. Ce n'était pas qu'il se préoccupait de son propre bien-être ; en réalité, il ne se souciait plus du tout de ça. C'était la façon dont cela semblait affecter Brennan qu'il n'aimait pas. Si cela l'effrayait au point de s'éloigner, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour éviter d'être de nouveau frappé. Il le faisait pour elle. Ces derniers jours, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour elle.

Booth murmura son nom. Encore et encore. En faisant cela, il se sentait d'une certaine façon proche d'elle. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant qu'elle était là avec lui. Elle murmurerait son nom en retour, passerait ses bras autour de lui et le tiendrait si près d'elle qu'il pourrait sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau froide. Elle lui dirait que tout allait bien, que c'était juste un autre mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt.

Mais Booth savait que rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Ce n'était pas réel.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers leur dernière nuit ensemble. Il savait que _cette_ nuit resterait toujours dans sa mémoire, quoi qu'il arrive. Cela avait été parfait. Parfait à tel point qu'il avait momentanément oublié tout le reste. Cela avait été Brennan et lui seuls, et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Elle avait promis de l'attendre. Mais qu'arriverait-il le jour venu ? Aurait-elle changé d'avis ? Booth priait pour qu'elle le pensât. Il ferait tout pour être de nouveau aussi proche d'elle.

_"Heart is beating faster with the memory of your touch  
trying to ease this loneliness I'm missing you so much_

_I'm with you when sleep comes, I find you in dreams_  
_but wake to confusion; it's not as it seems_

_I'm waiting for you, those words I still hear you say…"_

_«Mon cœur bat plus vite au souvenir de ton contact_

_Essayant de rendre plus facile cette solitude, tu me manques tellement_

_Je suis avec toi quand le sommeil vient, je te trouve dans mes rêves_

_Mais je me réveille perdue, ce n'est pas comme ça semble être_

_Je t'attends, ces mots que je t'entends encore dire…»_

* * *

Il n'osait pas espérer, mais lorsque le garde le mena dans la salle des visiteurs, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre quand il la vit de l'autre côté. Booth s'arrêta et la fixa. Il pouvait à peine respirer.

Il sourit sans même le savoir pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

«Bones» murmura-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, bien sûr, mais voir ce sourire incertain sur son beau visage alors qu'elle approchait de la vitre réveilla quelque chose en lui. Il se sentait de nouveau vivant.

Booth fit les quelques derniers pas comme étourdi, s'assit et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

«Salut» murmura-t-il.

Brennan sourit.

«Salut Booth.»

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se regardant simplement.

«Tu as l'air d'aller mieux» constata enfin Brennan.

Booth renifla, mais il ne put retenir un petit sourire.

Avant qu'il n'eût eu le temps de parler, elle continua :

«J'ai été sur sa tombe.»

Les yeux de Booth s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il la fixait de nouveau.

«Quoi ? réussit-il à murmurer.

-Je lui ai parlé…de toi.»

Booth était sidéré. Même s'il avait été capable de former une phrase, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Brennan était-elle allée sur la tombe de Parker ? Cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens.

«J'ai amené une fleur aussi.»

Booth se força à sourire malgré le choc.

«Tu…»

Il secoua la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait être amusé ou reconnaissant.

«Mais tu ne crois pas en…»

La voix de Booth s'éteignit. Il fit une nouvelle tentative.

«Tu ne crois pas en l'idée de parler aux morts. Tu dis qu'une fois qu'on est mort…on euh…tu sais…»

Brennan sourit et acquiesça.

«Je n'y crois pas.

-Alors pourquoi…»

Booth laissa la phrase en suspens.

«Mais _tu _y crois.

-Oui, j'y crois.

-Tu vois ?»

Booth était toujours perdu.

«Je pensais que tu apprécierais ça, puisque tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même.»

Le choc commençait à s'en aller. Booth sourit à moitié.

«Wow, marmonna-t-il. J'apprécie, merci Bones.»

Son sourire s'élargit.

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça !»

Brennan rit doucement, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Simplement voir Booth lui sourire était merveilleux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre à ce moment-là. Il était véritablement heureux de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, et Brennan était réchauffée de l'intérieur par l'idée d'avoir réussi à le faire sourire.

«Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, dit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir blessé…je…»

Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle grimaça.

«Je suis désolée» répéta-t-elle à la place.

Booth acquiesça.

«Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais. Angela me l'a dit.

-Oh dieu…» marmonna Booth.

Il était sûr qu'Angela lui en avait dit tellement plus que ça. Il se sentit soudain nerveux. Brennan savait-elle à présent ?

«A-t-elle…»

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Mais Brennan semblait savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Elle hésita avant de parler.

«Oui, elle a dit que tu…»

Brennan ne savait comment le dire.

Booth baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

Brennan soupira.

«Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Quoi ?

-Que tu…eh bien…»

Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était presque ironique de voir qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire le mot «aimer». Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'aucun d'eux deux ne savait de quoi ils parlaient. Et ça rendait toute cette situation embarrassante.

Booth prit une profonde inspiration, puis il acquiesça.

«Oui…je l'ai su dès le début Bones. Je le savais, tout simplement.»

Brennan le savait aussi. Mais _l'_entendre _lui_ le dire rendait cela tellement plus réel. Brennan sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle partageait ses sentiments. Mais pour une certaine raison, elle souhaitait qu'il ne l'aime pas. C'était une chose qu'elle devrait traverser sans lui, mais savoir qu'_il _ressentait la même douleur était trop pour elle. Il avait tant d'autres choses à affronter, il ne devrait pas avoir à supporter le manque d'elle en plus.

Brennan se sentit soudain vraiment désolée pour lui.

«Oh Booth» murmura-t-elle.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle posait sa main contre la vitre.

«Bones, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?»

Brennan secoua juste la tête, souriant à travers les larmes. Booth plaça silencieusement sa main devant la sienne. Ils restèrent assis comme ça un long moment, se regardant simplement l'un l'autre.

«On m'a demandé de travailler sur une nouvelle affaire, confessa Brennan.

-C'est génial, Bones.

-Non, protesta Brennan. J'ai refusé.»

Booth grimaça.

«Bones.

-Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas travailler avec le F.B.I. si ce n'était pas avec toi. Ça ne serait pas la même chose. Je n'aimerais pas ça.»

Booth dut sourire.

«Tu vas t'ennuyer.

-Non.»

Il sourit mais redevint sérieux.

«Je ne récupérerai jamais mon travail, tu le sais.»

Brennan acquiesça en soupirant.

«Tu trouveras d'autres choses à faire.

-Ouais, marmonna Booth.

-Tu iras bien ?»

Booth ne répondit pas tout de suite.

«Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout comment trouver une façon de m'en sortir après ici…je ne sais juste pas comment.»

Brennan cligna des yeux pour éloigner les larmes.

«Mais je sais que je devrai essayer. Je vivrai juste…tu sais, au jour le jour.»

Elle acquiesça.

«Je t'y aiderai.»

* * *

_Alors ? Très beau chapitre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mercredi pour la suite !_


	23. Libre

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Guest, Apollo16, toutdoux-Dadou, Elodiev31, lulu037, harrysteph, Manooon, July-bOnes et lavicalinaezza._

_Merci tout particulièrement à **July-bOnes **qui a mis la 100ème review !_

_Un petit saut dans le temps..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Libre

_Trois années plus tard_

Booth s'avança au Soleil et s'arrêta. Les portes claquèrent derrière lui. Il leva le visage vers le ciel, laissant simplement les rayons chauds du Soleil frapper sa peau. De l'autre côté, les gens lui criaient des insultes, frappant de leur poing leur paume. Il les entendait à peine. Ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher à présent.

Il était libre.

Trois années avaient passé. Pour Booth, ça avait été comme une éternité, et maintenant le jour où il était libre de partir était enfin arrivé. Après avoir été enfermé si longtemps, Booth pensait que c'était presque irréel de pouvoir simplement s'en aller à présent. C'était ce jour qu'il avait attendu si longtemps depuis cette première nuit horrible qui était à présent si loin. Mais cela l'effrayait également. Il s'était tellement habitué à cette nouvelle vie à laquelle il avait été contraint de s'habituer. Cela avait été tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis si longtemps. Et être libre à présent signifiait qu'il aurait à tout recommencer, encore une fois. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment faire.

C'était une journée ensoleillée, mais pour Booth ça n'aurait pas importé si elle avait été pluvieuse voire de tempête. Cela aurait été tout aussi agréable. Même avec tous ces doutes et ces peurs, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être senti aussi bien.

«Booth ?»

Il sentit Brennan toucher son bras. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Il sourit.

«Tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison ?» demanda-t-elle.

_Maison. _C'était un mot qu'il aimait, plus que tout le reste à ce moment-là. Et le fait qu'il _ait_ toujours une maison où rentrer était uniquement grâce à Brennan. Elle avait payé son loyer pendant trois ans juste pour qu'il ne perde pas également son appartement. Booth ne comprenait pas ses raisons, et elle avait refusé de s'expliquer. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit avait été _«À quel autre endroit vivrez-vous quand vous sortirez ?»_

Il l'avait remerciée de nombreuses fois, mais d'une certaine façon les mots ne semblaient pas être suffisants pour un tel acte. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu attendre. Mais d'une certaine façon c'était aussi quelque chose qu'il _aurait pu _attendre d'elle. Pour Brennan, c'était la chose rationnelle à faire. Mais Booth soupçonnait qu'il y avait plus derrière ça que la logique, et cela le faisait l'aimer encore plus. La façon dont elle s'était souciée de lui pendant ces années, la façon dont elle avait toujours été présente quand il avait besoin d'elle parlait plus fort que tous les mots le pouvaient.

Booth acquiesça joyeusement.

«Allons-y.»

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers la voiture qui les attendait. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que Booth ressentait à ce moment-là. Elle était dépassée, le bonheur, la nervosité et la crainte mêlées la rendant confuse, presque stupéfaite. Brennan avait attendu ce jour, probablement autant que Booth, mais maintenant, alors que le jour était venu, elle ne pouvait juste pas croire que cela arrivait vraiment. Elle s'était habituée à leur petit rituel. Elle lui avait rendu visite, probablement trop souvent, mais cela avait été _leur _rituel. Maintenant Booth était libre, qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Au fond de sa tête, elle sentait cette vieille peur et l'incertitude remonter lentement. Elle les éloigna rapidement, espérant garder cela enfoui une fois pour toutes.

Mais malgré toute sa confusion, elle était heureuse, pour lui _et _pour elle-même.

Quand Booth posa les yeux sur la voiture, il sourit. Brennan le regarda avec un mélange de nervosité et d'envie.

«Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle.

-Wow Bones, bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est juste…wow…je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ça.»

Brennan sourit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la voiture. Elle devait admettre que c'était sympathique, mais la Mustang rouge convertible n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait choisi pour elle-même, et elle était contente que Booth le réalisât. Cela voulait dire qu'il la connaissait très bien.

«Eh bien, ce n'est pas la mienne.»

Elle sourit en voyant son regard perdu.

«C'est la tienne, Booth.»

Elle lui tendit les clefs et il les saisit.

«Tu veux la conduire ?»

Booth fixa juste tout d'abord la voiture, puis revint vers Brennan. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment bien entendue.

«Tu…tu m'as acheté une voiture ?» réussit-il enfin à dire.

Brennan haussa les épaules.

«Oui, dit-elle. Mais si tu n'en veux pas…

-Bien sûr que je la veux. C'est juste que…je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait quelque chose comme ça, merci Bones.»

Le choc disparut progressivement et il lui sourit enfin.

«Tu es stupéfiante, tu sais.»

Brennan se contenta de sourire, lui faisant signe de bouger.

«Eh, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon SUV ?

-Je pense que c'est le F.B.I. qui l'a, je ne l'ai pas vu.»

Booth acquiesça, oubliant bientôt la vieille voiture alors qu'ils quittaient le parking dans sa nouvelle.

* * *

Après avoir passé des heures à juste marcher dans les environs de son appartement, mettant tout à l'intérieur, tous les souvenirs et les petits détails lui revinrent. Il avait essayé si fort d'oublier, de ne pas penser à ça. Cela aurait fait trop mal. Tout voir revenir était si bon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Booth s'assit sur le lit. Il était doux et bougea sous son poids. De tendres oreillers et une couverture se trouvaient dessus. Booth ne put résister et s'allongea. Après trois ans passés à dormir dans le lit dur et inconfortable de la prison, c'était comme s'il était au Paradis. Pas un jour ne s'était écoulé sans qu'il se réveille avec un dos endolori, mais il s'était habitué à ça. À présent allongé sur son propre lit, il ne pouvait comprendre comment il avait pu survivre si longtemps sans lui. Booth soupira de bonheur, fermant les yeux. Peut-être était-ce le Paradis, après tout ? Il n'y avait certainement rien sur Terre qui pourrait le faire se sentir aussi bien.

Puis il entendit le petit rire à nouveau et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Tout d'abord il ne vit rien, puis lentement une sensation de picotement se répandit dans son corps et une lumière apparut dans le coin opposé du lit. Si Booth n'avait pas su, il aurait cru une fois encore se trouver au Paradis. Mais ce n'était pas le Paradis, ce n'était même pas réel. Parler était mort, mais cela ne comptait pas à ce moment-là, parce qu'à cette seconde précise, il était juste là avec Booth.

Booth ne bougea et ne parla pas, il regarda juste le garçon, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il devait ressentir. En prison, il s'était senti à l'aise en présence du petit garçon, mais en le voyant maintenant, il ressentit soudain une forte vague de nostalgie lui passer dessus. Booth était de nouveau libre il avait sa vie entière qui l'attendait. Parker n'avait rien de cela.

Presque comme si le garçon avait lu dans son esprit, il sourit à Booth.

_«C'est bon, _murmura-t-il. _Je suis heureux ici._

-Où ?» ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Booth.

Mais il ne reçut qu'un sourire de compréhension. Et ensuite la lumière était partie, laissant Booth avec ce mal familier dans le cœur. Il ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières, prenant une profonde et tremblante inspiration alors qu'il tentait de rassembler chaque partie de lui-même. La douleur s'effaça lentement et il sentit son corps se détendre de nouveau.

«Ça va ?»

La douce voix de Brennan lui rappela qu'elle était toujours là. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là. Booth sourit, mais il ne bougea pas.

«Oui» dit-il, et il le pensait.

Hésitante, Brennan se déplaça pour s'asseoir au bout du lit. Elle tenta de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été là tous les deux, mais elle échoua. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite juste à la pensée du corps nu de Booth contre le sien. Rougissante, elle mit ces choses-là de côté.

Elle le regarda et sourit. Après tant de temps passé séparés, rien que le regarder maintenant comme cela était étonnant. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux et regardait les siens. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Booth.

Brennan tendit le bras pour en essuyer quelques-unes, son geste les surprenant tous deux, Booth et elle-même.

«Tu ne vas pas bien, constata-t-elle.

-Je suis plus que bien, Bones.

-Alors pourquoi…»

Sa voix s'éteignit quand il lui apparut soudain qu'il pourrait ne pas vouloir en parler. Quoi que puisse être ce qui le faisait pleurer, c'était privé.

«Tu veux que je parte ?» demanda-t-elle à la place.

Cela prit un moment avant qu'il réponde. Puis il secoua la tête.

«Non. Reste simplement avec moi» murmura-t-il.

Brennan acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle sentit la main de Booth sur son bras. Elle était juste sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il coupa doucement court à cela. Brennan le laissa l'allonger sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse, se mettant à l'aise à côté de lui. Le bras de Booth était toujours autour d'elle et, alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui, Brennan sut soudain. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle aurait juste voulu avoir réalisé cela plus tôt. C'était après tout ce qu'elle avait voulu si désespérément toutes ces fois qu'elle lui avait rendu visite en prison.

Il voulait juste la tenir, sentir la chaleur et le réconfort d'un autre être humain près de lui. Elle pouvait enfin lui donner cela.

Brennan soupira doucement. Se déplaçant de manière à pouvoir passer elle aussi un bras autour de lui, elle le tint tout aussi près d'elle que lui le faisait avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Le simple fait d'être à nouveau dans les bras de Booth était suffisant pour lui faire croire que peut-être quelque chose de bien allait arriver.

* * *

_Alors ? Promis la suite demain !_


	24. Fuir en courant

_Bonsoir !_

_Je sais, un peu tard, mais je tenais àoublier ce chapitre ce soir._

_Merci à toutdoux-Dadou, lulu037, Manooon, July-bOnes et Elodiev31._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Fuir en courant

Brennan savait qu'elle devrait être heureuse. Booth était de retour dans sa vie, il commençait à redevenir celui qu'il était avant que tout se mît à aller de travers. Il semblait être plus heureux. Le voir sourire et l'entendre rire de nouveau réchauffait son cœur. Mais cette peur qu'elle avait si désespérément essayé de laisser enfouie commençait à revenir.

Elle lui avait dit une fois qu'elle l'attendrait. Et maintenant que le jour était arrivé et qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle…Brennan n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais elle était certaine qu'il voulait être beaucoup plus que son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle le voulait aussi, tellement. Après tout, ils avaient traversé cela ensemble, ils s'étaient même rapprochés. Ils étaient déjà plus que des amis. Mais Booth voulait rendre cela officiel, et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée d'un homme de la façon dont elle se préoccupait de Booth. Mais que se passerait-il si elle s'ouvrait à lui et que cela ne marchait pas ? Elle ne pourrait jamais supporter une telle perte, et elle était sûre que Booth non plus. Si aimer Booth signifiait le risque de le perdre en tant qu'ami, alors cela ne valait pas le coup. Qu'elle voulût aussi davantage de lui ne comptait pas, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas risquer leur amitié. Brennan avait toujours été celle qui écoutait davantage sa tête que son cœur. C'était l'un des cas où elle devait ignorer son cœur.

Quelques jours seulement plus tard, Brennan avait reçu un appel téléphonique d'Antonio Salvatore, un anthropologue d'Amérique du Sud qui voulait qu'elle vienne travailler avec lui. Elle avait refusé l'offre, mais soudain accepter avait semblé beaucoup plus tentant. Peut-être était-ce ce dont elle avait besoin pour prendre du recul par rapport à tout cela. Du temps loin de Booth…

Alors qu'elle traversait le Jefferson avec Angela, elle voulut lui dire. Peut-être Angela pourrait-elle lui donner un conseil.

«On m'a proposé un poste au Pérou je pense que je devrais l'accepter» lâcha-t-elle.

Angela s'arrêta net, retenant Brennan pour l'arrêter également.

«Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Pour combien de temps ?

-Six mois, ce n'est pas si long.»

Brennan ressentit soudain le besoin de se défendre. Pourquoi Angela lui criait-elle dessus ?

Angela la fixa sans rien dire, ne croyant pas ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait. Ce n'était pas possible. Brennan ne pouvait pas simplement faire ses bagages et partir. Pas maintenant. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais une fois encore elle aurait peut-être dû. Brennan semblait toujours faire des choses totalement illogiques du point de vue d'Angela. Elles avaient simplement des façons totalement différentes de voir le monde. Mais cela ne réduisait pas la sensation d'Angela d'être perdue.

«Mais pourquoi ?

-Ce sera une bonne opportunité pour moi de pratiquer…»

Elle fut coupée.

C'est alors que cela la frappa de plein fouet. Angela soupira.

«Tu fuis, c'est ça.»

Ce fut au tour de Brennan de fixer son amie. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Angela ? Elle avait pensé qu'elle approuverait. Peut-être même qu'elle aimerait l'idée. C'était une bonne opportunité de travailler avec l'un des meilleurs anthropologues du monde. Angela n'avait-elle pas compris cela ?

Angela continua.

«Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ma chérie.

-À qui ?

-À Booth, évidemment.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Booth» dit rapidement Brennan.

Elle se remit en marche. Angela la suivit jusqu'à son bureau, ne voulant pas que cette conversation en reste là.

«Je pense que si. Vous vous êtes battus, ou un truc dans le genre ?»

Brennan secoua la tête. Elle hésitait.

«Je pense qu'il veut quelque chose de moi» avoua-t-elle enfin.

Angela ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais ensuite elle réalisa ce dont parlait Brennan. Elle sourit.

«Bien sûr que oui. Tu lui as dit que tu l'attendrais. Il a attendu trois ans ma chérie.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire ça…je ne peux pas être ce qu'il veut que je sois. Une relation amoureuse avec Booth, c'est juste…je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas comment.»

Angela soupira. Elle mena Brennan au canapé et s'assit, lui tenant le bras. Son amie s'assit également.

«Il n'y a rien de nouveau Bren', vous deux êtes déjà si proches, rien qu'en prenant en compte ce qui est arrivé avant la prison. Tu étais toujours avec lui tu es toujours restée à ses côtés ma chérie.

-C'était différent, il avait besoin de moi…il…»

Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle soupira.

«Il a toujours besoin de toi, plus que tu ne crois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qui d'autre a-t-il à présent ?»

Brennan sentit un pincement au cœur dû à la tristesse lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Angela avait raison. Mais cela ne pouvait rien changer, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela changer quoi que ce soit.

Brennan tenta de le nier.

«Il a beaucoup de gens.»

Angela leva un sourcil, lançant à Brennan un regard interrogateur.

«Qui, ma chérie ? Vers qui Booth se tourne-t-il quand il a besoin de réconfort, quand il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ?

-Eh bien, habituellement il vient vers moi.

-Exactement.

-Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas d'autres gens qui…

-Je vois ce que tu essaies de faire, mais tu as tort, la coupa Angela. Je pense que même toi tu sais cela.

-Je n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit je suis juste rationnelle Angela.»

Angela secoua la tête, mais elle ne répondit pas.

«Parle-lui simplement avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Si tu pars maintenant, c'est comme si tu lui disais que tu t'en fiches complètement.

-Je ne me fiche pas de Booth, c'est juste que…

-Tu as peur, je sais. Mais n'aie pas peur, d'accord ? Ne laisse pas la peur ruiner ce que Booth et toi avez.

-Je ne sais pas. Je dois y réfléchir.»

Angela se leva.

«Reste» murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna et laissa Brennan seule.

Brennan la regarda s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Booth. Mais pouvait-elle rester ? Que devait-elle faire ? Que Booth voudrait-il qu'elle fasse ? Elle avait tant de questions, et Brennan voulait des réponses. Mais il n'y en avait aucune de logique. Si elle restait, Booth voudrait qu'elle commence à avoir une vraie relation amoureuse avec lui. Il la voudrait de toutes les façons dont un homme pourrait vouloir une femme, cela, Brennan en était certaine. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, bien entendu, mais la façon dont il lui parlait quand ils étaient seuls, la façon dont il la tenait dans ses bras…et ces baisers. Il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup, mais ils avaient été suffisants pour qu'elle réalise simplement à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et puis il y avait eu la nuit durant laquelle ils avaient couché ensemble. Brennan avait essayé si dur de ne pas penser à cette nuit, et elle avait échoué à chaque fois. Ce souvenir resterait avec elle pour toujours, quoi qu'elle fasse et où qu'elle soit. Cela avait été vraiment étonnant. Ce n'était pas que du sexe il y avait tellement d'émotion, tellement d'amour…

Brennan ne voulait rien plus fort que s'abandonner à Booth, que se laisser elle-même l'aimer sans avoir peur. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre et, pour être honnête, elle ne savait même pas comment faire. Et si elle finissait par le perdre ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais survivre à une perte telle que celle-là. Il était plus sûr de ne pas s'impliquer. C'était la chose la plus rationnelle à faire.

À ce moment-là, Brennan sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prendrait le travail. Ce n'étaient que six mois. Cela lui donnerait du recul par rapport à ses sentiments. Peut-être même que passer du temps loin de l'autre leur serait bénéfique, à Booth et à elle.

Avant qu'elle eût eu le temps de changer d'avis, Brennan décrocha le téléphone.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Mercredi la suite, ou jeudi, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci..._


	25. Broken

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à lulu037, Guest, Manooon, toutdoux-Dadou, lavicalinaezza, Elodiev31, Guest et July-bOnes._

_Broken (Détruite, Brisée) de Leona Lewis_

_www. youtube watch? v=rPaL mibfxGw_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Broken

Debout dans l'aéroport, elle commençait à douter de faire la bonne chose. Angela et Booth étaient là, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment leur dire «au revoir», à aucun d'entre eux. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était voir le regard de Booth. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle reste. Il était à la fois stupéfait et blessé par sa soudaine décision.

Elle revit la scène tout entière se dérouler devant ses yeux.

_«On m'a proposé un poste au Pérou, j'ai accepté et je pars demain. Je sais que c'est soudain, mais je dois le faire.»_

Elle avait lâché cela d'un trait, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait.

Il l'avait juste fixée, trop choqué pour parler.

_«Ce ne sont que six mois, je reviendrai»_ avait-elle dit, espérant qu'il se sentirait mieux.

Elle réalisait à présent que cela avait eu l'effet inverse.

_«Bones, pourquoi ?_ avait-il fini par réussir à dire.

_«C'est une bonne opportunité pour moi de…_»

Elle s'était arrêtée lorsqu'elle avait vu le regard horrifié qu'il avait.

_«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»_

Il n'avait pas répondu.

_«Booth ?_ avait-elle insisté. _Parle-moi._

_-Je n'ai juste pas vu ça venir, je ne peux pas croire que tu…»_

Les mots étaient morts sur ses lèvres.

_«Je suis désolée, je sais que tu veux qu'on soit ensemble de façon amoureuse, mais je dois prendre ce poste…peut-être quand je reviendrai, si tu le veux toujours. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre» _avait-elle expliqué.

Booth avait acquiescé d'un air hébété, mais il n'avait rien dit. Avant qu'elle n'eût eu une chance de continuer, il avait tourné les talons et il était parti. Elle était restée debout là à regarder derrière lui. Combattant désespérément les larmes.

Brennan regarda Booth, sachant à quel point il voulait qu'elle reste.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle tourna le dos à Booth et prit Angela dans ses bras.

«Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord, mais je veux vraiment le faire» dit-elle.

Il y avait une partie de mensonge, et une partie de vérité.

«Tu vas me manquer, Angela.

-Ma chérie, murmura Angela. Je voudrais que tu restes.

-Je sais.

-Booth aussi, ça le tue, tu ne le vois pas ?» murmura Angela à l'oreille de son amie.

Brennan détestait l'entendre dire cela. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela l'affecter maintenant.

«Il ira bien» dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était Angela ou elle-même qu'elle tentait de convaincre.

Angela ne répondit pas. Brennan la lâcha, hésitant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Booth.

«Booth…» commença-t-elle, mais elle ne sut pas comment continuer.

Ils restèrent debout comme cela sans rien faire d'autre que se fixer.

«Bones, je…

-Je reviendrai, dit Brennan rapidement, l'empêchant de dire ce qu'il allait dire. Ce ne sont que six mois, Booth.»

Il acquiesça simplement.

«Ne semble pas si triste…»

Brennan sentit ses yeux briller de larmes.

«Je ne veux pas que tu partes Bones…»

Il avait dit cela d'une voix si basse que Brennan eut beaucoup de mal à l'entendre.

«Je dois le faire.»

Booth prit sa tête dans ses mains. Brennan tourna la tête pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers Angela. Mais elle n'était pas là. Brennan était perdue. Angela était-elle partie ? Soupirant, elle se retourna vers Booth.

«Je suis désolée ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Mais je…je ne peux pas rester…»

Booth ne leva pas les yeux.

«Booth…»

Brennan combla le vide entre eux, passant ses bras autour de lui. Elle sentit également les bras de Booth autour d'elle, un peu hésitant au début, puis il la rapprocha de lui et la maintint contre lui comme s'il n'allait jamais la laisser partir. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Brennan se détestait de s'éloigner mais, si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, elle manquerait son vol. Elle embrassa Booth sur les lèvres. Ce fut un baiser rapide elle ne pouvait pas risquer quoi que ce soit de plus passionné à ce moment-là.

«Au revoir…»

Quelques larmes glissèrent sur sa joue alors qu'elle se retournait, le laissant debout là.

* * *

Le cœur de Booth se brisait encore et encore. Alors qu'il était debout là, fixant l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques temps auparavant, avant de disparaître lentement dans la foule, il se sentit trahi. En réalité, il l'avait crue quand elle avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait. Il avait souffert pendant trois ans, le petit rayon d'espoir étant la seule chose qui le tenait en vie. Il l'avait attendue, et elle l'avait laissé tout seul.

Booth se sentait comme s'il pleurait. Il se sentait faible, il pouvait à peine respirer. Se dirigeant vers le banc le plus proche, il s'effondra dessus. Il se pencha en avant, reposant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, la tête enfouie dans les mains.

Six mois, et après quoi ? Qu'arriverait-il quand elle reviendrait ? Cela ne changerait rien. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui maintenant, alors elle ne voudrait certainement pas de lui ensuite. Le cœur de Booth faisait mal. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait vraiment essayé. Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

Peut-être avait-il été trop ennuyant ? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été la personne la plus heureuse et facile à vivre, mais il avait pensé que Brennan avait compris. Avait-il eu tort ? Était-elle restée avec lui par pitié ?

Booth ferma les yeux et contracta ses paupières, tentant désespérément de ne pas laisser la douleur vaincre. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose comme ça le remettre par terre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne pouvait juste pas supporter d'aimer et de perdre encore une fois. Il avait aimé Parker de tout son cœur, et même cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

Peut-être était-ce mieux que Brennan l'eût laissé. Il voulait tellement se dire cela à lui-même. Mais pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal dans ce cas ? Booth connaissait la réponse. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait à présent, la seule chose qui avait un sens à ses yeux. Et maintenant elle était…partie ?

Booth ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Il avait pensé qu'elle se préoccupait de lui.

Booth savait qu'il devrait partir, mais il ne pouvait juste pas trouver la force de bouger. Vers quoi devait-il se tourner ? Quand Brennan était partie, elle avait pris le cœur de Booth avec elle, et sans ça, rien ne comptait vraiment. Que signifiait la liberté quand Brennan n'en était pas une partie ?

"_You can take away all the love, what do I need it for?  
You can take away all these words, there's no meaning anymore  
You can take away everything; leave me lying on the floor..."_

_«Tu peux emmener loin de moi tout l'amour, pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ?_

_Tu peux éloigner tous ces mots, ils n'ont plus de sens_

_Tu peux tout emmener ; laisse-moi gisant sur le sol…»_

* * *

_Alors ? Triste, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Samedi pour la suite !_


	26. Ne pas briser mon coeur

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Manooon, lulu037, Elodiev31, lavicalinaezza, Guest, Guest, July-bOnes et harrysteph._

_Bonne lecture ! Normalement, ce chapitre devrait vous remonter le moral ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Ne pas briser mon cœur

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Son esprit essayait de tout rationaliser, lui disait que bien sûr qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le ferait. Elle était sur le chemin. Mais son cœur lui disait autre chose. Elle ignorait habituellement ces sentiments, mais maintenant ils étaient si forts que cela la blessa presque physiquement de marcher dans ce couloir qui la menait à l'avion. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la menait plus loin de Booth. Et à chaque seconde son cœur se brisait un peu davantage. Brennan tenta de ne pas s'en soucier, mais cette sensation se fit de plus en plus forte, et elle devint trop forte pour être ignorée.

Elle pouvait le voir devant elle. Le regard triste qu'il avait. Les mots d'Angela faisaient écho dans sa tête alors qu'elle continuait de marcher. _«Si tu pars maintenant, c'est comme si tu lui disais que tu t'en fiches complètement…» _Ses pas devinrent plus lents et hésitants, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avait presque atteint l'avion à présent. Lorsqu'elle poserait le pied à bord, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible.

Brennan était déchirée. Elle se souciait de Booth. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souciait. Elle l'aimait, même. Oui, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, et elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de se cacher cela à elle-même. Elle était amoureuse de Booth. Mais c'était l'amour qui la gênait. Cela l'effrayait terriblement parfois. C'était ce dont elle s'éloignait à présent. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de ne pas se soucier de Booth…

Mais s'il pensait que c'était le cas…pensait-il qu'elle ne l'aimait plus du tout ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Brennan s'arrêta dans sa progression. Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur elle-même…elle avait oublié de penser à l'impact que cela aurait sur Booth.

«Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?»

Brennan fut chassée brutalement de ses pensées. Elle regarda une hôtesse de l'air.

«Vous devez embarquer à bord de l'avion maintenant.»

Ce fut alors que Brennan réalisa qu'elle s'était arrêtée juste devant la porte. Elle était à présent immobile là, hésitante.

«Est-ce que c'est votre première fois ?

-Quoi ?

-Que vous prenez l'avion. Vous avez l'air inquiète.»

Brennan ne savait pas si elle devait être ennuyée ou amusée.

«Je n'ai pas peur de prendre l'avion, c'est juste que…»

Brennan jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le long couloir était maintenant désert.

«Je ne pense pas…je ne peux pas…»

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Au lieu de cela, elle commença à reculer. Tout d'abord juste quelques pas lents, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'avion.

«Mademoiselle ?

-Je ne peux pas partir» constata Brennan plus pour elle-même, mais l'hôtesse acquiesça. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour parler à une autre fille, probablement une collègue, Brennan se tourna pour partir. Pour revenir.

Brennan ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue. Peut-être avait-elle pensé que Booth était rentré chez lui tout comme Angela. Mais, alors que ses yeux scrutaient le hall, s'arrêtant finalement sur lui, sur l'endroit auquel il se trouvait, elle fut extrêmement surprise. Elle ne pourrait pas dire exactement depuis combien de temps elle était partie, peut-être une demi-heure, peut-être plus, et Booth était toujours assis là. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti ? Brennan voulait faire un mouvement dans sa direction, mais elle était figée. Booth ne bougea pas non plus, il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Quand elle le regarda d'un peu plus près, elle réalisa que son corps tremblait. Il appuyait ses coudes contre ses cuisses, la tête enfouie dans les mains.

Pas prête à lui parler, elle prit son téléphone et appela Angela (NdT : vous y avez cru, hein ?). Cela prit un moment pour que l'artiste répondît.

«C'est moi, la salua Brennan.

-Bren', soupira Angela. Pourquoi appelles-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas partie. Tu peux revenir et me ramener chez moi ?»

Il y eut un long silence.

«Angela ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je suis en route.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie si rapidement ?»

Un autre soupir.

«Je ne pouvais juste plus supporter de voir ce pauvre homme souffrir, j'ai juste…je ne pouvais pas rester et le voir se détruire. Ça fait mal, Brennan.»

Maintenant c'était au tour de Brennan d'être silencieuse. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

«Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle finalement.

-Ce n'est pas à _moi_ que tu dois des excuses, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu lui as parlé ?»

Brennan secoua la tête, ne réalisant pas qu'Angela ne pouvait pas la voir.

«Pas encore» soupira-t-elle, regardant Booth.

Il se trouvait toujours dans la même position.

«Alors va le voir, dit Angela.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est toujours là ?

-Va juste le voir, maintenant.

-D'accord, au revoir Angela.» (NdT : quelle héroïne cette Angela, n'est-ce pas ?)

Sur ce, Brennan raccrocha. Elle resta debout là quelques minutes supplémentaires, regardant Booth, puis elle se força à faire un mouvement dans sa direction.

«Booth» dit-elle doucement.

Il se redressa lentement, levant les yeux. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, il sembla confus, presque comme s'il ne croyait pas que ce qu'il voyait était réel.

«Je n'ai pas pu partir, murmura Brennan. J'avais tort.»

Booth était trop choqué pour parler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était la fixer.

«Booth ?»

Brennan répéta son nom, cette fois un peu hésitante. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

«Tu es en colère contre moi ?»

Booth secoua finalement la tête.

«Je ne suis pas en colère, Bones. C'est juste…tu sais…pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?»

Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle pensa alors à ce qu'Angela avait dit au téléphone.

«Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, dit-elle finalement. Je pense que je…t'aime…»

Elle avait murmuré la dernière partie, mais elle était sûre que Booth l'avait entendue. Mais il ne parla pas. Il ne lui rendit pas cela de la manière à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Brennan le fixa. Elle pouvait sentir la panique commencer à monter dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit ? Angela et elle avaient toutes deux été si sûres qu'il ressentait la même chose. Avaient-elles eu tort ?

«Booth ?» murmura-t-elle.

Elle détestait la façon de laquelle sa voix tremblait, mais il n'y avait aucune façon pour elle d'empêcher cela.

«Je pensais que tu voulais que je reste, pourquoi restes-tu assis là ?»

Booth se mit sur ses pieds, faisant un pas vers Brennan. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de faire cela. Brennan semblait pouvoir fondre en larmes à chaque instant.

«Je suis…je veux dire, je le veux. Je suis heureux que tu sois là Bones.»

Booth s'était forcé à dire cela.

«On devrait rentrer à la maison, non ?»

Brennan acquiesça avec raideur. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Booth. En fait, il agissait d'une façon...comme elle aurait elle-même pu agir.

«Je n'irai plus nulle part, je suis là maintenant…je resterai, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Booth sourit.

«C'est bien Bones.

-Oui, ça l'est ? Ce n'est pas cela ?»

Booth sourit, passant son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils partaient. Mais Brennan ne pouvait apprécier cela. Elle avait au fond d'elle une mauvaise impression. D'une certaine façon, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Booth, mais elle était incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Mardi/Mercredi pour la suite !_


	27. If You're Not the One

_Bonsoir !_

_Avant d'aller au théâtre, je poste !_

_Manooon : Merci !_

_lulu037 : Exactement !_

_toutdoux-Dadou : Jamais !_

_Guest : Héhé ! Reste optimiste !_

_Low-BB : lol :)_

_Elodiev31 : Ce doit être ça !_

_lavicalinaezza : Ah oui, il faut...mais est-ce que ça se fera, là est la question !_

_If You're Not the One – Daniel Bedingfield_

_www. youtube watch? v=p3bFOT1e-AU_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 27 : If You're Not the One - Si tu n'es pas la bonne

Est-ce que Booth l'évitait ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il toujours une excuse quand Brennan voulait le voir ?

Alors qu'une semaine s'était écoulée, Brennan devenait folle. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait.

«Je crois qu'il m'évite» fut la première chose qu'elle dit en passant la porte du bureau d'Angela.

L'artiste leva les yeux de son carnet à croquis, le posa sur son bureau puis tourna son fauteuil de bureau pour faire face à Brennan.

«Bonjour à toi aussi, ma chérie» sourit-elle.

Brennan s'assit sur une chaise libre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau.

«Tu dois me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Je ne suis pas une experte, Bren', dit Angela, sachant déjà de quoi il était question.

-Bien plus que moi en ce qui concerne les hommes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Booth ? Je ne comprends pas, il agit si bizarrement.»

Angela rit doucement, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que, si elle restait silencieuse, cela pousserait Brennan à lui en dire plus.

«Il était celui qui voulait que je reste. Je suis restée parce qu'il le voulait. Mais maintenant il…je ne sais pas…»

Brennan soupira, regardant sa meilleure amie.

«Dis quelque chose, Angela !

-Tu le lui as dit ?

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Que tu es restée parce qu'il le voulait ? Parce que ça aurait pu ne pas être…

-Non, la coupa Brennan, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.»

Brennan réalisa trop tard ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû dire _cela_ à Angela.

Angela sourit.

«Wow…

-Oui, marmonna Brennan. Apparemment il ne ressent pas la même chose.

-Bien sûr que si. Je pense qu'il a peur.»

Brennan ne comprenait pas.

«Peur de quoi ?

-D'aimer…de t'aimer.

-Moi ? Non.»

Brennan dut considérer cette possibilité un moment. Puis elle secoua la tête.

«Il n'a pas peur. Je suis celle qui est effrayée par l'amour, et Booth ne l'est jamais.

-Maintenant il l'est, garantit Angela. Penses-y juste. Il a aimé et a perdu, tant de fois, avec Parker, et puis toi…je pense qu'il essaie de se protéger d'une autre blessure sentimentale. Il n'ose pas t'aimer parce qu'il a peur de te perdre…encore une fois.

-Mais il ne m'a jamais perdue.

-Tu es partie, tu l'as laissé, argumenta Angela.

-Mais je suis revenue ! répliqua Brennan.

-Ça ne compte pas. Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser la première fois.

-De quel côté es-tu ?

-Ma chérie, ça n'a rien à voir avec les côtés. Tu m'as posé une question et je t'ai dit ce que je pensais à propos de ce qui ne va pas avec Booth. Je ne blâme personne. Je dis juste la vérité.»

Brennan soupira.

«Désolée» marmonna-t-elle.

Angela sourit et acquiesça.

«Tu es tout ce qu'il a maintenant, tu lui as brisé le cœur, ça va prendre un moment pour qu'il te fasse de nouveau confiance, mais il y arrivera, laisse-lui juste du temps.

-J'ai juste peur de changer d'avis…

-À propos de Booth ?

-Non, je ne ferai jamais ça…»

Brennan avait répondu si rapidement qu'Angela ne put s'empêcher de rire.

«À propos…de moi… continua-t-elle. Et si j'ai de nouveau peur et…que j'étais assez stupide pour…»

Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

«Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es prête à l'aimer ma chérie. Tu dois juste faire en sorte que _lui _le croie maintenant.»

Brennan eut un demi-sourire.

«Je t'ai dit que tu étais douée pour ce genre de choses.»

Angela rit.

«Je suis la meilleure» sourit-elle.

* * *

Booth regarda le numéro affiché sur l'écran. C'était celui de Brennan. Il fixa le téléphone, ne sachant pas s'il fallait qu'il décroche ou non. Il opta pour la seconde option et glissa le téléphone dans sa poche, le laissant sonner.

Soupirant, Booth tourna la clef de contact. Mais il ne commença pas à conduire immédiatement au lieu de cela, il resta là, écoutant le doux bruit de la machine. Il adorait sa nouvelle voiture, mais elle lui rappelait tellement Brennan. C'était un cadeau d'elle, et Booth avait toujours du mal à croire qu'elle lui avait réellement acheté une voiture. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

Booth laissa sa main toucher le cuir du siège passager. Il était froid et doux sous ses doigts il laissa sa main là, imaginant que Brennan était juste là, à côté de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle le rendait perdu, plus que jamais. Elle était tellement déterminée à prendre ce travail au Pérou. Elle avait été si proche d'embarquer à bord de cet avion qui l'aurait emmenée si loin de lui. Mais elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le quitter.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle en avait eu l'intention, et cela donnait l'impression à Booth qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. Et si elle le faisait une nouvelle fois ? Il ne voulait pas la perdre comme ça.

Mais cela lui faisait mal de rester loin. Il avait besoin d'elle chaque jour. Si elle n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait, alors Booth pensait que personne ne pourrait jamais l'être. C'était seulement Brennan. Toujours elle.

Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Booth avait été trop choqué pour le lui dire en retour. Il avait été trop choqué pour parler tout court. Mais, d'une certaine façon, il avait le sentiment que, même s'il avait pu, il ne l'aurait pas dit. Après tout ce qui avait mal tourné dans sa vie, dire à quelqu'un comme Brennan qu'il l'aimait était comme se jeter la tête la première du haut d'une falaise. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit auquel il allait atterrir. Il n'avait aucune garantie qu'elle tiendrait sa parole et qu'elle ne fuirait pas une nouvelle fois.

Mais il _l'aimait, _et il savait dans son cœur qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Booth voulait juste un signe, quelque chose qui lui dirait que Brennan _était _la bonne. Il voulait lui confier son cœur. Mais ce dernier avait été brisé tellement de fois ces derniers temps…il n'osait tout simplement pas. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son visage. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa vie était misérable sans elle…

«Booth ?»

Booth fut ramené à la réalité, et elle était là, le regardant. Il la fixa.

«Bones…» murmura-t-il.

Il avait le souffle coupé.

«Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu au téléphone ? J'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu vas quelque part ?»

Booth acquiesça simplement.

«Parle-moi, supplia Brennan. J'ai fait une erreur, mais je veux la réparer, je…»

Elle s'arrêta et soupira.

«Tu me manques.»

Booth sourit tristement et acquiesça.

«Tu me manques aussi Bones.»

Il détourna les yeux vers la rue devant lui.

«Mais je dois tourner la page. Et tu devrais en faire de même.»

Il prit le volant et la voiture bondit en avant.

"_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Je ne veux pas fuir mais je ne saisis pas, je ne comprends pas_

_Si je ne suis pas fait pour toi, alors pourquoi mon cœur me dit-il que je le suis ?_

* * *

_Alors ?_

_La suite jeudi/vendredi !_


	28. There You'll Be

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à July-bOnes, lavicalinaezza, lulu037, Elodiev31 et toutdoux-Dadou._

_July-bOnes : Magnifique, non ?_

_lavicalinaezza : Ah, on peut voir ça dans les deux sens !_

_lulu037 : Oh, pourquoi ?_

_Elodiev31 : Ah, pas moi ! Miss P !_

_toutdoux-Dadou : Seulement deux ^^ ?_

_._

_Vous allez voir, c'est un beau chapitre, avec une petite surprise à la fin !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_There You'll Be de Faith Hill_

_www. youtube watch?v=Ut6Ww_18sFU_

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Là tu seras - There You'll Be

Brennan avait raison. Elle avait su à l'instant où il était parti où il allait. Mais, alors qu'elle arrêtait sa voiture derrière celle de Booth, elle douta soudain de devoir le suivre. Peut-être voulait-il être seul avec Parker…

Un peu hésitante, Brennan se glissa hors de la voiture, fermant précautionneusement la porte avant de quitter la voiture. Après avoir marché un moment, elle le vit assis dans l'herbe face à la pierre tombale. Brennan s'arrêta et le regarda. Elle décida ensuite de ne pas le déranger. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait été libéré de prison qu'il venait à la tombe, et Brennan était certaine que c'était suffisamment difficile pour lui pour qu'elle n'y ajoute pas son problème avec elle.

Alors elle resta debout là à le regarder dans un silence respectueux. Les minutes passèrent, et bientôt une heure s'était écoulée. Brennan n'avait pas bougé, et Booth non plus. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui. La distance était trop importante pour qu'il eût pu l'entendre, mais il leva les yeux et tourna la tête de façon à la regarder. Brennan s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant qu'elle avait été découverte. Elle avait pensé qu'il dirait quelque chose, mais il se retourna juste vers la pierre tombale.

Brennan décida de le rejoindre. Alors qu'elle atteignait son niveau, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, plaçant sa main sur le bras de Booth pour le réconforter. Booth se tourna lentement pour la regarder. Brennan sentit une vague de tristesse passer en elle lorsqu'elle vit son visage. Il semblait si vulnérable qu'elle commença presque à pleurer. Elle combattit les larmes et tendit une main pour essuyer quelques-unes des larmes de Booth à la place. Les petites larmes salées scintillaient sur son doigt. Brennan les regarda un moment, puis elle reporta les yeux sur Booth. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, et lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, l'une d'entre elles s'échappa, glissant lentement sur sa joue.

Soupirant doucement, Brennan prit la main de Booth dans la sienne. Il ne parla toujours pas, mais Brennan sut qu'il appréciait son geste lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts serrer doucement les siens.

Ils restèrent assis ainsi un moment, puis Booth parla enfin.

«Après tout ce temps, ça semble toujours irréel, c'est…est-ce que je m'habituerai jamais à ça ?»

Booth désigna la pierre tombale du doigt.

«Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas croire qu'il est parti.

-Je pense que cela fera toujours mal. Tu dois juste apprendre à vivre avec» murmura Brennan.

Booth acquiesça.

«Je pensais que je pouvais, mais maintenant…je suis…et si j'avais eu tort ?

-Ce n'était pas le cas» lui assura Brennan.

Booth la regarda.

Brennan vit le doute dans ses yeux.

«Ce n'était pas le cas» répéta-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence.

«Je sais, dit finalement Booth. C'est juste…c'est la première fois que je viens ici.»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Cela deviendra plus facile.

-Je sais» dit de nouveau Booth.

Et c'était la vérité. Il avait eu tant de temps pour réfléchir pendant ces trois ans de prison, et pas un jour ne s'était écoulé sans que Parker lui manquât. Mais il savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne pourrait ramener Parker. Il ne jouerait plus jamais dans le parc avec lui, il ne le tiendrait plus jamais dans ses bras, il ne l'entendrait plus rire, mais Booth avait accepté cela. Il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait continuer de vivre dans le passé. Mais quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il aille, Parker serait toujours là avec lui. Il se pouvait que son corps fût mort, mais son âme continuerait toujours de vivre en Booth. Il le porterait toujours dans son cœur et le garderait proche de lui quel que fût l'endroit où il se trouverait. Booth savait que Brennan penserait qu'il était fou, mais tant que ça le faisait se sentir mieux, il s'en fichait. Cela ferait trop mal de juste abandonner. Booth ne pouvait faire cela. Et peut-être _était_-il fou, mais ce ne serait alors pas la première fois. Tandis qu'ils étaient assis là, il pouvait sentir la présence de Parker. Et il aurait juré avoir entendu sa voix murmurer «_papa_».

Cela fit sourire Booth.

"_In my heart there will always be a place  
for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
and everywhere I am, there you'll be…"_

_«Dans mon cœur il y aura toujours une place_

_Pour toi, pour toute ma vie_

_Je garderai une partie de toi avec moi_

_Et partout où je serai, tu seras là…»_

* * *

Booth n'avait pas dit grand-chose sur le chemin de leurs voitures, mais il avait été clair sur un point : il ne voulait pas qu'elle le suive. Brennan avait respecté cela, mais elle était frustrée. Elle avait toujours été celle qui l'éloignait quand leur partenariat avait menacé de se développer en plus que cela. Elle avait eu trop peur de ce que cela signifierait, et elle avait choisi la façon la plus sûre de s'en sortir. Maintenant, c'était Booth qui faisait cela.

De retour au Jefferson, en route pour son bureau, Brennan ne vit pas les yeux d'Angela la suivre alors qu'elle entrait et fermait la porte.

Angela soupira et secoua la tête. Cela continuait depuis trop longtemps maintenant, et il était évident que Brennan ne trouverait pas de façon de réparer cela elle-même. Angela comprenait pourquoi Booth faisait cela, mais elle détestait voir ce que cela faisait à son amie. S'il ne laissait pas tomber ses défenses rapidement, Angela redoutait que Brennan ne construisît de nouveau des murs autour de son cœur. Et si cela arrivait, il serait trop tard pour chacun d'eux. Parce que si Booth ne prenait pas l'initiative, il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que Brennan fît cela une fois revenue à son ancienne personnalité.

Alors qu'elle était debout là, Angela eut soudain une idée. Elle sourit en voyant à quel point cette idée était brillante, puis elle courut vers le bureau. Brennan avait besoin d'entendre cela rapidement. Angela était tellement excitée qu'elle en oublia de frapper.

«Ma chérie !» appela-t-elle une fois à l'intérieur.

Elle reçut une main levée et un regard réprobateur. Réalisant que son amie était au téléphone, Angela lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, et alla attendre sur le canapé.

Pour Angela, c'était comme si c'était une éternité, mais cela n'avait probablement pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Lorsqu'elle vit Brennan reposer le téléphone, elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour parler.

«J'ai l'idée la plus géniale du monde» sourit-elle.

Brennan sembla ne pas comprendre, mais elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'Angela s'explique.

«Booth et toi devriez vous marier.»

Brennan n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle était tellement prise de court par le commentaire étrange de son amie qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à trouver sa voix. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa Angela.

Elle rit.

«Ne parais pas si choquée.»

Brennan ne pouvait parler.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Non, parvint à articuler Brennan. Non, je ne peux pas épouser Booth.

-Bien sûr que tu peux.»

Brennan était horrifiée. Épouser Booth ? Non, ce n'était même pas envisageable là maintenant. Peut-être même cela ne le serait-il jamais. C'était fou. Comment Angela pouvait-elle seulement suggérer quelque chose de ce genre ?

«Je sais que tu ne crois pas en le mariage, mais en y pensant, c'est exactement ce dont vous avez besoin tous les deux.

-Je ne vois pas quel bien cela pourrait nous faire.»

Angela soupira, roulant des yeux.

«Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas» marmonna-t-elle.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Brennan de soupirer.

«De plus, Booth ne me demanderait pas de l'épouser, il accepte difficilement de me voir, alors oublie simplement ça Angela, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Je voulais dire que _**tu **_devrais le _**lui **_demander» clarifia Angela.

Brennan rit en secouant la tête.

«Oublie ça Angela, ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Juste ça n'arrivera pas, d'accord ?

-Non, je n'accepterai pas une réponse comme celle-là» fit Angela, entêtée.

Elle fixa Brennan de ses yeux.

«Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle demander ça à Booth serait si horrible.»

Brennan eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, mais elle ne voulait pas blesser Angela non plus en la jetant dehors. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais elle était certaine que l'artiste était sincère à propos de son idée soi-disant géniale.

Elle grimaça et soupira. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle n'avait pas de raison suffisamment bonne pour convaincre Angela. Elle n'avait pas même de raison pour se convaincre elle-même. Peut-être que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise, après tout.

Angela semblait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et elle sourit.

«Tu n'arrives pas à trouver quoi que ce soit, hein ?»

Brennan soupira simplement, ennuyée. Angela continua.

«Je dis juste que lui demander cela serait lui prouver que tu t'investis dans votre relation, que tu es prête à l'aimer comme il a peur que tu ne puisses pas. Tu sais ce que je veux dire ?»

Brennan prit un moment pour réfléchir à cela, mais elle acquiesça finalement. Elle devait admettre qu'Angela avait marqué un point. Un point plutôt bon d'ailleurs. Peut-être que _c'était _ce que Booth avait besoin d'entendre là maintenant. Tant de choses avaient changé dans leurs vies dernièrement, alors pourquoi ne pas apporter un autre changement ? Cela ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, si ? Le cœur de Brennan commença à battre plus vite à la pensée de Booth étant son mari. C'était incroyable et effrayant à la fois. C'était un conte de fées que Brennan n'avait jamais osé espérer. Un conte de fées auquel elle n'avait même jamais cru avant ce moment.

«À quoi penses-tu ?»

La voix d'Angela ramena Brennan à la réalité. Elle eut un rapide et nerveux sourire pour son amie. Puis elle acquiesça.

Angela laissa échapper un souffle d'excitation, sautant sur ses pieds dans un cri.

«C'était un «oui» comme dans «oui, je suis d'accord avec toi» ou un «oui» comme dans «je vais le faire» ?»

Brennan ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'elle répondait :

«Je vais lui demander de m'épouser.»

* * *

_Alors ?_

_La suite ce week-end !_


	29. Engagement

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_T'Pau : Bravo à l'auteur !_

_Manooon : C'est pour ça que j'aime !_

_toutdoux-Dadou : Non, je ne vois pas, j'ai une culture cinématographique peu étendue ^^ Attention, ce n'est que ma version du chapitre !_

_lulu037 : Mais non, mais non, il ne faut pas !_

_harrysteph : Ah, mais n'est-ce pas le souhait de tout fan qui se respecte ?_

_Elodiev31 : Comme tu dis !_

_July-bOnes : Oui, c'est extra._

_Bonne lecture ! Et ne faites pas de crise cardiaque, hein !_

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Engagement

Les mots qu'Angela avait prononcés plus tôt dans son bureau résonnaient toujours dans la tête de Brennan alors qu'elle conduisait en direction de l'immeuble où résidait Booth. Elle était certaine qu'elle était sur le point de faire l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'elle n'avait jamais faites. Mais, alors qu'elle y pensait, cela ne semblait pas si stupide que ça. Angela avait décidément marqué un bon point, Brennan ne pouvait le nier. Booth devait croire qu'elle était sérieuse avec lui. Qu'elle ne crût pas en le mariage ne comptait pas. Booth y croyait, et d'une certaine façon c'était suffisant pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, sa main tremblait. Elle levait la main pour frapper. Brennan fut surprise de réaliser qu'elle se sentait en réalité nerveuse. Avant qu'elle n'eût eu le temps de pousser l'analyse plus loin, la porte s'ouvrit.

«Bones !»

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il semblait heureux de la voir, mais, lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, il y avait aussi…de l'incertitude, et de la désapprobation. Brennan fronça les sourcils, ne se sentant soudain plus en sécurité. Comment allait-elle lui demander quelque chose comme cela s'il ne voulait pas même la voir ? Elle se balançait étrangement d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant un quelconque signe.

«Tu veux entrer ?» demanda finalement Booth.

Brennan acquiesça simplement, passant devant lui tandis qu'il lui tenait la porte. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, ayant l'intention de s'asseoir, mais elle changea d'avis au moment où elle s'assit. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, faisant face à Booth, qui était toujours au milieu de la pièce.

«Euh…je suis venue pour te demander quelque chose» commença-t-elle.

Booth leva un sourcil, attendant qu'elle continue. Elle ne le fit pas.

«Que veux-tu demander Bones ?»

Brennan sembla troublée elle jeta un coup d'œil à Booth, puis elle regarda ses pieds. Finalement elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Booth, souriante, un peu hésitante.

«Il y a une façon traditionnelle de faire cela, mais honnêtement je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont les gens le font donc je vais juste…»

La voix de Brennan s'éteignit. Elle soupira.

«Booth ?

-Oui ?

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?» lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Booth ne pouvait pas répondre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester comme cela. Bien sûr, il avait dû mal entendre, ou alors était-ce une sorte de blague ? Vrai ? Il n'y avait aucun cas de figure dans lequel Brennan pourrait réellement le demander en mariage, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça.

«Je pense que c'est le moment où tu es censé dire quelque chose» dit Brennan, attendant nerveusement la réponse.

Cette dernière n'arriva jamais.

«Booth ?»

Il parla enfin, et tout ce qu'il put parvenir à réaliser fut un stupéfait «Tu es sérieuse ?»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Oui.

-Mais…»

Booth semblait confus.

«Mais tu ne crois pas en le mariage…

-Je crois en toi.»

Alors Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La demande en mariage avait été un choc mais, alors que le choc commençait lentement à s'évaporer, il fut remplacé par de la confusion. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose pour lequel Booth ne pouvait trouver le mot juste. Mais cela le faisait sourire cela faisait naître un petit rayon d'espoir en lui un futur qui avait été si sombre depuis si longtemps commençait lentement à prendre forme et à briller de nouveau. Peut-être que _c'était _le signe pour lequel il avait prié. Peut-être Brennan pourrait-elle être une partie de sa vie, après tout ?

Booth ne savait pas dans quoi il se jetait, mais il savait de source sûre que, s'il voulait Brennan dans sa vie, il ne pouvait refuser cela. S'il disait «non», il l'éloignerait pour toujours. Brennan ne croyait pas en le mariage, il le savait. Qu'elle eût réellement décidé d'aller contre ses propres croyances signifiait beaucoup. Si Brennan était prête à l'épouser, Booth était certain qu'elle était véritablement engagée envers lui. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'irait plus jamais nulle part. Il avait juste eu trop peur pour lui faire confiance. Mais maintenant…

«Le mariage, hein ?» sourit-il.

Brennan se détendit et elle sourit également.

«Oui, le mariage.

-Tu as une date de prévue ?»

Pendant un court instant Brennan sembla horrifiée, mais son expression muta bientôt en un doux sourire. Elle secoua la tête.

«On n'est pas obligés de se marier tout de suite, dit-elle. Si tu ne le veux pas» ajouta-t-elle à la hâte.

Elle ne voulait pas que Booth pense qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa parole.

«Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis prête. Tu es une partie réellement importante de ma vie et je veux avoir une relation sentimentale avec toi.»

Booth sourit.

«Je veux cela aussi Bones, dit-il. Et, oui…oui, je veux t'épouser.»

Ils avancèrent simultanément, se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Booth se sentit soulagé pour différentes raisons. Pour Booth, être dans les bras de Brennan était comme rentrer chez soi, c'était comme si un énorme poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il eût réalisé à quel point cela l'avait tracassé de rester loin de Brennan, à quel point cela lui avait fait mal de ne pas savoir si elle resterait ou si elle partirait.

Brennan fut choquée de réaliser qu'elle était épouvantée. La pensée d'épouser Booth, d'épouser quelqu'un, l'avait terrifiée. Elle avait pensé qu'il était irrationnel et stupide de promettre d'aimer et de s'engager envers _une _personne pour le reste de sa vie. Mais à présent, d'une certaine façon, cela ne semblait plus tellement impossible. En réalité, Brennan était certaine qu'elle ne voudrait jamais aimer quelqu'un à part Booth. Cela avait toujours été Booth, elle l'avait nié, bien sûr, mais au fond d'elle elle savait à présent qu'elle avait plus ou moins aimé Booth depuis leur rencontre.

Brennan fut la première à s'éloigner, juste un petit peu pour pouvoir regarder Booth. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait vraiment l'air heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce sourire qui réchauffe, et cette étincelle dans ses yeux…elle l'avait presque oubliée. Mais, en les voyant, Brennan fut sûre qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Booth se poser sur ses joues. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Brennan répondit sans réfléchir. C'était naturel d'embrasser Booth, et pourtant ils ne s'étaient embrassés que quelques fois durant toutes ces années.

Un bras passa autour de la taille de Booth, le rapprochant d'elle. L'autre bras était dans sa nuque, et pour une fois elle laissa ses doigts se promener parmi ses cheveux alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent enfin, Brennan se sentit soudain tendue. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

«Je devrais y aller» dit-elle.

Booth la fixa, sous le choc.

«Quoi ? Maintenant ?»

Brennan ne répondit pas.

«Pourquoi ?

-On devrait dormir un peu, il est tard et je dois travailler demain.»

Cette fois, ce fut Booth qui ne parla pas. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire. Comment pourrait-elle vouloir l'épouser et ensuite partir simplement comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens.

«Ne pars pas Bones, tu viens d'arriver, dit-il enfin. Reste, tu peux dormir ici. Je prendrai le canapé si tu préfères…»

Il fut coupé.

«Ne sois pas stupide, dit Brennan. D'accord, je reste, mais je _suis _fatiguée Booth, alors peut-on juste dormir ?»

Booth sourit.

«Bien sûr qu'on peut.»

Il plaça sa main au creux des reins de Brennan, la guidant jusqu'à la chambre.

* * *

_Alors ? Plus que quatre reviews pour les 150 !_

_La suite ce week-end !_


	30. Laisse-moi t'aimer

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à toutdoux-Dadou, Manooon, lulu037, July-bOnes, Guest et lavicalinaezza._

_**July-bOnes**, merci pour la 150ème review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Laisse-moi t'aimer

«J'aime cela» murmura Booth.

Brennan soupira doucement.

«Moi aussi…»

Booth passait lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Brennan, appréciant la chaleur et la proximité de son corps qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il avait peur que, s'il le faisait, il se réveillerait et rien de cela ne serait réel. Booth savait que cela n'arriverait bien entendu pas. Mais il voulait profiter de l'instant. Après avoir passé des centaines de nuits froides seul en prison, être allongé avec Brennan dans son propre lit semblait trop beau pour être réel. La façon dont sa tête reposait sur son torse, ses bras autour de lui qui le tenaient proche d'elle étaient si agréables. S'il n'avait pas perdu Parker, sa vie aurait été parfaite à cet instant. Mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment de vide et de perte qui ne s'en irait jamais vraiment. Il était toujours là, dans un coin de sa tête, au fond de son cœur. Booth savait qu'il ne serait jamais réellement libre de cela il devait juste apprendre comment vivre avec. Il y avait des moments où il était heureux, où il ne pensait pas à Parker, mais lorsqu'il éteignait les lumières la nuit et s'allongeait dans le noir, ce sentiment revenait.

Et cela ne changerait jamais. Booth avait accepté cela.

«À quoi penses-tu ?» demanda doucement Brennan.

Cela prit un moment à Booth pour répondre. Un moment si long que Brennan commença à penser qu'il s'était peut-être endormi.

«Parker» murmura-t-il enfin.

Brennan ressentit de la tristesse. Bien sûr que son fils lui manquerait, les trois années qui avaient passé ne comptaient pas. Mais l'entendre dire cela la faisait se sentir vraiment désolée pour lui. Cela lui faisait aussi réaliser que cela ne finirait jamais, jamais complètement. Elle était sûre que, même dix ans plus tard, Booth ressentirait toujours la même chose.

Brennan soupira.

«Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, dit Booth. Ne le sois pas, tout va bien.»

Il resta silencieux un long moment, puis il continua, un peu hésitant.

«Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je vois Parker ?»

Brennan leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

«Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Que veux-tu dire par «je _vois_ Parker» ?

-Comme s'il était avec moi dans une pièce. Il me parle parfois.»

Brennan secoua la tête.

«Je dirais que c'est impossible, que tu l'imagines.»

Booth soupira.

«Je savais que tu dirais ça.

-Alors pourquoi demander ?

-Bones, je ne suis pas fou, c'est vrai.

-Non Booth, Parker est mort.»

Brennan regretta immédiatement de l'avoir dit comme cela.

«Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement. Mais…je pense que tu devrais en parler à Sweets.

-Bones, je ne suis _pas _fou ! répéta Booth. Et je ne parlerai pas à Sweets. Je me suis débrouillé sans psy jusqu'à maintenant, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais en prendre un.

-Ok.»

Brennan n'était pas convaincue, mais elle décida de laisser tomber pour le moment.

«Eh, je ne suis plus vraiment fatiguée» ajouta-t-elle à la place.

C'était en partie un mensonge, mais à ce moment-là elle ne se souciait pas de dormir peu, tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle était avec Booth. Sentir tout l'amour et l'affection irradiant de lui l'emplissait d'un calme qui éloignait toute la gêne et la peur.

Brennan changea de position dans les bras de Booth pour que son visage ne fût qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Booth. Ses cheveux recouvrirent son visage, et il grimaça lorsqu'ils lui chatouillèrent le nez. Brennan sourit, fermant temporairement les yeux pour apprécier le contact des doigts de Booth qui poussaient quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. Les mettant derrière son oreille, Booth laissa ses mains se balader sur son visage, recouvrant ses joues. Il apposa ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser était doux, leurs lèvres s'effleurant presque contre celles de l'autre. Brennan voulait plus. Les souvenirs de leur première et dernière nuit ensemble se rejouait dans sa tête. Cela avait été parfait, avec tant d'amour et de passion. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela sur le moment, mais en y repensant, il y avait aussi eu un petit peu de désespoir dans cela, ce qui avait pris l'avantage sur l'amour et ajouté à la passion. Les émotions retenues depuis trop longtemps, mélangées avec le fait de savoir que ce n'était pas seulement la première fois mais aussi leur dernière avaient été là, dans un coin de leur tête. Cette nuit était cependant différente. Brennan était certaine que Booth le ressentait aussi.

Les mains chaudes de Booth sur son dos ramenèrent Brennan à la réalité. La façon dont ses doigts se déplaçaient sur sa peau envoyait de petits chocs électriques dans tout son corps. Elle l'embrassa, plus passionnément cette fois, ses propres mains sur son torse et dans ses cheveux. Booth répondit à cela en la rapprochant de lui, approfondissant le baiser. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous deux pour reprendre de l'air, Brennan saisit l'opportunité d'enlever le tee-shirt emprunté, qui était soudain devenu très agaçant et qui s'était mis entre eux.

Booth sourit.

«Tu es belle.

-Tu n'es pas mal toi-même» murmura Brennan.

Booth sourit, la surprenant en les faisant rouler, piégeant son petit corps sous le sien. Les bras de Brennan passèrent automatiquement autour de lui, une de ses mains passant dans ses cheveux avant de descendre vers son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

«Booth ?» appela Brennan entre deux baisers. Il émit un petit son doux pour toute réponse. Brennan sourit.

«On doit se protéger» lâcha-t-elle.

Cela eut pour effet que Booth arrêta de l'embrasser. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant regretter. Brennan leva un sourcil.

«Je n'ai pas, tu sais…pensé à ça» marmonna-t-il.

Brennan leva la main à son visage, traçant doucement les contours de ses lèvres. Puis elle sourit.

«C'est bon» dit-elle.

Booth fronça les sourcils.

«Mais tu viens de dire que nous devions…»

Il fut coupé par Brennan, qui secouait la tête.

«J'ai changé d'avis.»

Elle pouvait voir l'interrogation présente dans les yeux de Booth. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus sûre de quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de protection. Ce n'était pas rationnel, mais elle n'en voulait plus. Elle ne voulait plus éliminer les chances de tomber enceinte. Elle avait voulu un bébé une fois, mais ces projets avaient été brutalement détruits quand Booth avait eu une tumeur au cerveau. À l'époque, elle avait insisté pour faire cela artificiellement, mais maintenant…

-Bones ?»

Brennan sourit en voyant à quel point il avait l'air confus.

«Je veux un bébé» murmura-t-elle.

Booth ne put retenir un halètement.

«Wow…quoi ?

-Un bébé, une petite personne, clarifia Brennan.

-Oui, j'ai entendu.»

Booth sourit soudain.

«Tu es sûre ? Juste…comme ça ?»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Et ce n'est pas «juste comme ça», tu sais que je voulais un enfant avant que tu n'aies ta…

-Ouais, la coupa-t-il. Je sais, mais…»

Quelque chose apparut soudain à Brennan, et le sourire disparut de ses lèvres.

«Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir parlé de bébé. Il est trop tôt pour toi.»

Booth comprit soudain à quoi elle faisait référence.

«Non, dit-il. C'est bon, je suis sûr que Parker aurait adoré avoir un petit frère.

-Ou une petite sœur, ajouta Brennan. Tu es sûr ?»

Booth resta silencieux un moment, puis il sourit.

«J'en suis sûr.

-Moi aussi.

-Dans ce cas, d'accord ! sourit Booth. Alors commençons à faire un enfant…»

Brennan sourit.

«Oui…»

Elle les refit tourner, se mettant sur lui.

«Mais d'abord, je dois enlever ça…» dit-elle, tirant sur son boxer.

Booth lui adressa un sourire nerveux, inspirant brusquement alors que les doigts de Brennan se glissaient sous le vêtement, le taquinant, et l'enlevant lentement. Booth réussit inconsciemment à déplacer suffisamment son corps pour aider Brennan à le déshabiller. Les sous-vêtements de cette dernière rejoignirent bientôt le boxer sur le sol. Leurs corps nus étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains caressant chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Brennan et Booth savaient tous deux à ce moment-là que c'était ce qu'aurait dû être leur première fois. La fois avant le procès avait été teintée de désespoir, mais maintenant c'était le bonheur suprême.

Chaque petit toucher, chaque baiser les laissait brûlants et faisait monter encore davantage l'envie en eux.

* * *

_Alors ? On approche de la fin, il ne reste que quatre chapitres._

_La suite le 1er !_


	31. Examen a posteriori

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à lulu037, toutdoux-Dadou, Guest, Low-BB, Manooon, July-bOnes, lavicalinaezza et Guest._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Examen _a posteriori_

Quand le matin arriva, Booth et Brennan étaient toujours allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Fatiguée, Brennan laissait errer ses doigts sur le torse de Booth, traçant inconsciemment de petits cercles de ses ongles. Booth soupira doucement, appréciant toujours chaque petit contact.

«Tu t'es beaucoup battu en prison ?» demanda soudain Brennan.

Booth se tendit immédiatement.

«Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Tu as des cicatrices dans le dos et sur le torse que tu n'avais pas avant» dit Brennan, terre-à-terre.

Booth eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le remarquerait, mais il réalisait à présent qu'il aurait évidemment dû s'y attendre. Il soupira.

«Ouais.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?»

Il y eut un long silence. Brennan arrêta de tracer des cercles et se tourna de façon à pouvoir regarder son visage.

«Tu aurais dû me dire qu'ils te faisaient du mal, dit-elle doucement.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.»

Brennan soupira. Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle l'avait vu une fois avec un œil au beurre noir et une blessure qui saignait à la hanche, et elle n'avait pas été capable de se forcer à y retourner. Cela avait été Angela qui l'y avait ramenée. Cela lui avait fait tellement mal de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle réalisait à présent que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu souvent de blessures qu'il n'en avait pas reçu.

«Oh Booth, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner. Tu aurais dû me le dire.»

Il secoua la tête.

«Ce n'était pas si grave, mentit-il.

-Si ! protesta Brennan. Ces cicatrices montrent que c'était en réalité très grave.»

Brennan laissa ses doigts tracer les contours d'une douce ligne rose juste à côté de son cœur. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer et dut se battre pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas même imaginer ce qui avait pu causer cela.

«Bones, murmura Booth. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant…une autre fois ?»

Brennan soupira tristement.

«D'accord…»

Elle se pencha en avant pour embrasser la cicatrice.

«Il s'en est sorti trop facilement» dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Booth était confus. Pourquoi Brennan insistait-elle pour changer de sujet juste comme ça ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait.

«Qui ?

-Steven. Il aurait dû être mis en prison pour le reste de sa vie. Cela l'aurait davantage fait souffrir. Il aurait dû être là-bas à ta place.

-Examen _a posteriori_ Bones, soupira Booth. Tu as raison, bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir à ce moment-là. J'ai juste pensé que le tuer serait la seule façon de le faire payer. De me faire me sentir mieux. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

-Oui, tu aurais dû.»

Booth renifla mais lui sourit.

Brennan interpréta le reniflement comme une marque de désagrément.

«Tu _aurais dû_.

-Je sais, je viens de te le dire.»

Au lieu de parler, Brennan lui adressa un petit sourire, s'avançant pour placer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle sourit, laissant sa tête reposer sur son torse. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant un long moment. Mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, le silence semblait naturel et presque réconfortant. Être capable de rester simplement ensemble sans avoir besoin de parler était une composante importante d'une relation, cela prouvait qu'ils étaient totalement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Et cela voulait dire beaucoup.

Booth laissa paresseusement une de ses mains passer dans les cheveux de Brennan.

«Est-ce que ça valait le coup ?» demanda soudain Brennan.

Une nouvelle fois, Booth n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

«Quoi donc ?

-Parker, toute la douleur…si tu pouvais, tu le referais ?

-Oui, répondit Booth sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir. Chaque seconde en valait la peine.»

Brennan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa logique.

«Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'ai vu à quel point tu avais mal, comment pourrais-tu vouloir…»

Sa voix s'éteignit.

«Si je pouvais revoir Parker, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, même pour une heure, je le ferais.

-Même si tu sais comment ça finira ? demanda Brennan, commençant lentement à regretter sa question.

-Oui» murmura Booth.

Mais il commençait à en douter. S'infligerait-il de nouveau à lui-même toute cette douleur s'il avait le choix ? S'il avait su comment cela finirait, aurait-il voulu un enfant un jour ? Est-ce que huit courtes années d'amour et de bonheur valaient une vie de douleur ?

Booth décida finalement que ça le valait. Peu importait à quel point cela faisait mal d'avoir perdu son fils, c'aurait été pire de ne jamais l'avoir eu dans sa vie. Si Parker n'avait jamais existé, Booth savait qu'il ne serait pas l'homme qu'il était.

«C'est mieux d'avoir aimé et perdu l'être aimé que de n'avoir jamais aimé du tout, dit Booth, soupirant.

-Normalement j'aurais argumenté là-dessus, mais maintenant…»

Brennan fit une pause pour réfléchir.

«Je commence à penser que tu as raison.

-Tu penses que j'ai raison ?»

Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Wow.

-Ne semble pas si surpris, il y a déjà eu beaucoup de fois où j'ai pensé que tu avais raison.»

Booth était sur le point de parler quand le téléphone de Brennan commença à sonner. Il tendit la main, le prenant sur la table de nuit.

«Salut» répondit-il.

Brennan grimaça, tentant de le prendre.

«Donne-moi le téléphone, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est Booth. Ouais, elle est juste là.»

Brennan tendit le téléphone à Booth.

«C'est Angela.

-Angela ? demanda Brennan. Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ? la coupa Angela. Où es-tu ?»

Brennan était perdue.

«Je viens de me réveiller. Qu'est-ce que tu…»

Ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur sa montre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, incapable de parler. Il était plus de midi.

Angela rit lorsqu'elle comprit enfin la situation.

«Oh mon dieu, ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es _avec _Booth.

-Oui.

-Tu devrais te rendormir alors. Je suis sûre que vous deux n'avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, la taquina Angela.

-On a dormi» protesta Brennan.

Angela rit.

«Si tu le dis.

-Je suis désolée d'être en retard, j'arrive.»

Sans le vouloir, Brennan se retira de l'étreinte de Booth et s'assit. Elle était choquée de réaliser à quel point ça semblait faux. Elle regarda Booth, qui s'était à moitié assis, appuyé sur un coude.

«Tu veux venir avec moi au Jefferson ?

-Euh…»

Booth n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Il n'était pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire. C'était si étrange de ne pas avoir de travail.

«Non, décida-t-il finalement.

-Mais tu ne peux pas passer la journée dans ton appartement ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?»

Booth soupira, le regard triste.

«Je ne sais pas» marmonna-t-il.

Brennan tendit sa main libre pour toucher son visage.

«Je sais que ça te manque de travailler au F.B.I., dit-elle doucement. On va trouver quelque chose d'autre que tu aimes faire.»

Booth acquiesça.

«Euh, Bren' ? Ma chérie ?»

La voix d'Angela rappela à Brennan qu'elle était toujours au téléphone. Gênée, elle replaça le téléphone sur son oreille.

«Oui euh…je suis en chemin.»

Brennan raccrocha avant qu'Angela n'eût le temps de faire un commentaire.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_La suite le 7 ?_


	32. Le Monde Réel

_Bonsoir ! La chanson de ce soir est de Jill Johnson, il s'agit de Song to Heaven. www. youtube watch?v= lmmwuzfoat8_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Le Monde Réel

Booth errait dans le parc. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, et même si marcher était mieux que rester assis chez lui à rien faire, cela n'empêchait pas cette vieille blessure dans son cœur de revenir.

Il ne dirait pas qu'il était malheureux, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il u avait des moments où il voulait simplement rester allongé et ne jamais se relever. C'était dans ces moments que Brennan l'aidait, simplement en étant là pour lui. Mais il ne pourrait pas toujours se reposer sur elle. Il devait se battre à sa façon pour s'en sortir.

«Excusez-moi ? Vous pouvez m'aider ?»

Booth s'arrêta de marcher, une voix juvénile ayant soudain coupé le fil de ses pensées. Il se tourna lentement et vit un petit garçon d'environ six ou sept ans le regarder avec des yeux suppliants. Ses yeux étaient bleus, et ses cheveux étaient si blonds qu'ils en semblaient presque blancs.

«Que…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Booth, un peu pris de court par l'approche soudaine du petit garçon.

-Je ne trouve plus ma maman…»

Le petit garçon semblait si triste que le cœur déjà brisé de Booth saigna pour lui. Il sourit malgré la douleur.

«Bien sûr, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Jeremy.»

Booth lui tendit la main, et le petit garçon la prit sans aucune hésitation.

«Allons trouver ta maman» dit Booth.

Jeremy acquiesça, impatient.

«À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

-Comme moi, blonde. Et elle a des chiots roses sur son tee-shirt.»

Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Des chiots roses, hein ? Cela ne doit pas être si difficile à trouver que cela.»

Ils marchèrent main dans la main à travers le parc, Jeremy examinant frénétiquement la verdure alors qu'ils se déplaçaient. Booth était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour seulement se rappeler ce qu'il était censé faire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Jeremy lui pressa la main qu'il revint à la réalité.

«Vous avez des enfants ? demanda le petit garçon. Vous avez une petite amie ? Ma maman a besoin d'un homme, c'est ce qu'elle a dit !»

Booth déglutit, fermant les yeux brièvement avant de finalement les rouvrir. Il regarda Jeremy, qui attendait avec impatience une réponse.

«Non, murmura en fin de compte Booth. Je n'ai pas d'enfant.

-Alors qui est Parker ?

-Quoi ?»

Booth s'arrêta de s'arrêter, choqué. Il fixa le petit garçon, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire. Une nouvelle douleur transperça son cœur en entendant cet étranger dire le nom de son fils.

«Vous m'avez appelé Parker, c'est qui ?

-J'ai quoi ? demanda Booth stupidement. Je euh…»

Il secoua la tête et soupira tristement.

«C'est mon fils…c'était…il est mort, murmura-t-il, détestant réaliser à quel point sa voix était brisée à la fin de la phrase.

-Comment ?»

Jeremy voulait savoir.

Booth lâcha la main du petit garçon et chut au sol. Jeremy le fixa, confus, mais ensuite il s'assit près de lui.

«Ma maman pleure aussi parfois, dit-il. Quand elle pense à Elle. Elle est morte aussi.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Booth. Ça a dû être dur pour toi.»

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était «Elle», mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment à ce moment-là.

Jeremy acquiesça.

Alors que Booth était sur le point de parler, il remarqua une femme qui courait vers eux. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans l'air alors qu'elle courait, et il comprit qui elle était bien avant de l'entendre crier le nom de Jeremy.

«Eh, je pense qu'on a trouvé ta maman…»

Booth pointa du doigt la femme qui courait et, quand Jeremy vit ce que Booth voyait, il se leva rapidement et courut pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle avait les bras ouverts, et il courut droit entre eux.

Booth les regarda, se souvenant comment il avait serré Parker dans ses bras, juste comme cela. Trois années solitaires en prison lui avaient fait réaliser qu'il ne devait pas supporter la douleur, mais juste supporter les souvenirs. Mais il y avait des moments comme celui-là où il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment ces deux choses pourraient seulement être séparées un jour. Comment pouvait-il penser à son fils sans qu'il lui manquât et que cela lui fît mal ? Il avait pensé que le temps adoucirait les choses. Maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr.

«Bonjour.»

Booth cligna des yeux. La blonde était arrivée jusqu'à lui et était à présent devant lui. Jeremy était avec elle. Booth la fixa, surpris de ne pas même l'avoir remarquée avant qu'elle ne parlât.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

«Salut…

-Jeremy m'a dit que vous l'aviez aidé. Merci, merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. Qui sait sur quel genre de personne il aurait pu tomber si vous n'aviez pas été là. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je m'appelle Jessica, au fait» sourit-elle, tendant la main.

Booth lui serra la main.

«Booth, dit-il automatiquement. Euh, je voulais dire Seeley.»

Jessica sourit de nouveau, remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

«Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Seeley.»

Elle regarda son fils, puis revint à Booth.

«Je sais que mon fils peut être vraiment méchant parfois, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais il n'a jamais fait pleurer un adulte avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

-Que…quoi ?»

Jessica fit un geste dans sa direction.

«Vous…»

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens.

Cela prit un moment à Booth pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Perdu et un peu embarrassé, il porta la main à son visage, passant rapidement un pouce sous chaque œil. Il sourit, penaud, et haussa les épaules.

«Jeremy m'a fait penser à quelqu'un…c'est…rien, vraiment…

-Est-ce que Parker me ressemblait ?»

La voix de l'enfant était surprise, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il regarda Booth dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Booth grimaça, jetant un coup d'œil à Jessica. Son regard avait changé. La sympathie était tellement évidente dans ses yeux pâles Booth savait qu'elle avait sans aucun doute compris. Il soupira profondément, puis il acquiesça.

«Un peu.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Jessica. Vous l'avez perdu récemment ?

-Il y a trois ans, mais ça…vous savez…c'est comme si c'était hier parfois…

-Je sais, acquiesça Jessica. Ma petite Elle est morte il y a quatre ans, et grâce à Dieu Jeremy a survécu. Il y a eu un incendie dans notre maison, et lorsqu'on l'en a sortie il était trop tard…trop de fumée dans ses poumons, ils n'ont pas pu…»

Jessica s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le regard horrifié de Booth.

«Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'entendre cela, je suis désolée. Je parle beaucoup…beaucoup trop. Désolée.»

Booth avait arrêté de l'écouter au mot «feu». Les images qu'il avait tant essayé d'oublier revenaient par flashes dans son esprit, et il se sentit mal. Soudain il ressentit comme le besoin de simplement s'éloigner d'eux mais, alors qu'il essayait de déplacer son corps, ce dernier ne voulait tout simplement pas obéir. Il était figé, ses yeux vides fixant quelque chose au loin.

Jessica dit quelque chose, mais il ne put entendre ce que c'était. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'elle posât une main sur son bras qu'il réagit. Le soudain contact le fit sursauter.

«Je suis désolé, je dois y aller» souffla-t-il.

Jessica se leva et tendit une main à Booth. Il la saisit.

«J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ?»

Booth secoua la tête, faisant un pas en arrière. Tout ce qu'il voulait était se tourner et courir, mais voir Jeremy le regarder le fit se sentir coupable d'agir aussi bizarrement. Ce n'était pas la faute du petit garçon si de vieux souvenirs revenaient le tourmenter. Booth se força à sourire, espérant que la mère et le fils ne verraient pas la douleur qui se cachait derrière ce sourire.

«Eh, Jeremy, dit-il. Assure-toi désormais que ta maman ne s'éloigne plus jamais de toi, d'accord ? Peut-être que je ne serai pas là pour la retrouver avec toi.»

Jeremy acquiesça et sourit.

«D'accord.»

Booth posa de nouveau les yeux sur Jessica et vit son sourire. Il se tourna et commença à marcher, les laissant derrière lui. Alors qu'il marchait, il se demanda ce que Brennan était en train de faire. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il réalisa qu'elle était toujours au travail.

Booth avait pensé qu'une balade dans le parc le ferait se sentir mieux, mais il réalisait à présent que cela avait eu l'effet inverse. En prison, il n'y avait pas d'enfant, pas de rire et rien qui pût lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais là, dans le monde réel, rien n'était sûr. Le monde était le même que ce qu'il était trois ans plus tôt, mais pour Booth cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Il se sentait exposé, menacé même par les choses les plus simples. Parce que c'étaient ces choses-là qu'il avait partagées avec Parker.

Mais rencontrer Jeremy lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devrait s'y habituer. Tourner la page. Parce que, s'il ne le faisait pas, quel genre de vie aurait-il à proposer à Brennan ? Quel genre de père serait-il pour les enfants de Brennan ?

_Enfants…_repenser à la nuit au cours de laquelle Brennan l'avait surpris en amenant le sujet du bébé sur le tapis fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. La sincérité qui se trouvait derrière rendait la douleur plus facile à supporter et, à ce moment-là, le monde sembla de nouveau un peu plus lumineux. Il avait un avenir, une chance d'être heureux de nouveau. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser le passé se mettre en travers de son chemin.

* * *

_Children playing  
Birds out singing  
But I can't pretend  
There are moments  
When I wish that  
I won't wake up again  
It is time that has come to an end  
And I know that you'll understand_

_You were all that I have_  
_I've been hurting so bad_  
_Heaven took you way too young_  
_But I've cried all my tears_  
_After three lonely years_  
_I must realize that you're gone_  
_Take my heart so I can move on_

_«Des enfants jouent_

_Les oiseaux chantent_

_Mais je ne peux pas faire semblant,_

_Il y a des moments_

_Où je souhaite_

_Ne jamais me réveiller_

_C'est un temps qui est à présent révolu_

_Et je sais que tu comprendras_

_Tu étais tout ce que j'avais, j'ai été blessé si profondément_

_Le ciel t'a pris trop tôt_

_Mais j'ai pleuré toutes mes larmes, après trois années de solitude_

_Je devrais comprendre que tu es parti_

_Prends mon cœur, que je tourne la page._

* * *

_Alors ?_

_La suite vers le 12 ? Il ne reste que deux chapitres !_


	33. Un amour de bébé

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à lulu037, Manooon, BetBforever, Guest, lavicalinaezza, July-bOnes et toutdoux-Dadou._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Un amour de bébé

En repensant à l'appel gênant d'Angela, Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et lorsqu'elle entra dans le laboratoire, tout le monde la fixa. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Angela leur avait dit pourquoi exactement Brennan était en retard ce jour-là. Et, bien sûr, ils avaient tous été surpris, de la bonne façon bien sûr. Mais à présent, ça faisait un mois, ils avaient commencé à s'habituer à leur relation. Il n'y avait plus de nouvelles, et les gens avaient commencé à les laisser tranquilles, pas de questions, pas de regards curieux. Brennan était soulagée.

Alors qu'elle remplissait quelques documents assise à son bureau, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Booth. Il lui avait promis qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il _voyait _toujours Parker, c'était rare, mais cela arrivait toujours. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas fou, mais comment pourrait-elle le croire quand il disait voir quelqu'un de mort dans son salon ?

Le téléphone sonna, la tirant de ses pensées.

«Brennan, répondit-elle.

-Salut Bones !

-Booth ! Je pensais justement à toi.»

Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre cela.

«Vraiment ? sourit-il. Et qu'est-ce que je faisais dans tes pensées ?

-Euh tu…»

Brennan devait mentir. Elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à lui dire qu'elle remettait une fois encore en question sa santé mentale.

«Comment ça se passe à ton nouveau travail ? demanda-t-elle à la place, espérant qu'il laisserait tomber le sujet.

-Bien, en fait j'aime ça…tu sais, j'aime réparer des voitures.»

Brennan sourit. Elle était heureuse de s'être soudain souvenue de cette journée si lointaine où il lui avait parlé de son hobby.

«Je sais. Je suis heureuse que ce soit le cas.

-Ouais…au moins…ça m'occupe, en attendant de trouver mieux.

-Booth, ce n'est pas le F.B.I., et cela ne le sera jamais. Mais tant que tu es heureux, je me fiche que tu sois flic ou mécanicien.»

Booth sourit mais, bien sûr, elle ne put pas le voir. Il changea de sujet :

«Tu as eu des nausées récemment ?»

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

«Oui, dit-elle, confuse. Ce matin en fait, pourquoi ? Tu penses que j'ai attrapé la grippe ?» demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Booth renifla.

«Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir quelque chose de plus sérieux que cela.

-Quoi ?»

Brennan était plus que confuse à présent.

«Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

-Bones, soupira Booth, amusé. Je pense que tu devrais acheter un…»

Brennan sursauta lorsqu'elle comprit.

«Tu penses que je pourrais être enceinte ? le coupa-t-elle.

-Peut-être.»

Brennan ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée ressentir. Elle était prête à avoir un enfant, elle en voulait un. Mais l'entendre dire qu'elle pourrait déjà en porter un l'étonnait.

«Est-ce que _tu veux _que je sois enceinte ?» parvint-elle à demander.

Booth resta silencieux alors qu'il réfléchissait.

«Oui, je le veux Bones» dit-il en fin de compte.

Brennan soupira, soulagée. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement dû connaître sa réponse avant. Mais elle avait tout de même retenu sa respiration, ayant peur qu'il lui dît non. Brennan avait tenté de mettre ses pensées de côté, mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble, une petite voix énervante quelque part dans sa tête lui rappelait sans cesse que Booth n'était peut-être pas honnête à propos d'avoir un bébé.

Elle avait peur qu'il ne pense qu'elle pensait qu'avoir un enfant avec elle remplacerait en quelque sorte Parker. Cela n'avait jamais été son intention, bien sûr, mais une fois qu'elle s'était implantée, la petite voix avait refusé de partir.

«On devrait retourner au travail je te promets que j'achèterai un test avant de rentrer ce soir.

-D'accord, on se retrouve chez toi.»

_«Je t'aime»,_ voulut ajouter Booth, mais il tint sa bouche fermée.

«Oui.»

Sur ce, Brennan raccrocha. Elle reposa le téléphone sur le bureau, le fixant.

«Je t'aime Booth» murmura-t-elle.

Elle voulait le lui dire, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir glisser cela dans la conversation sans se sentir stupide. Elle n'était pas du genre romantique, elle le savait. Mais, avec Booth, elle avait envie d'essayer. Elle ne savait simplement pas comment et quand.

«Tu es censée dire ça _avant _de raccrocher, ma chérie.»

Surprise, Brennan se tourna et vit Angela dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'artiste souriait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Angela la prit de court.

«C'est vrai ? Tu es enceinte ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais tu le penses ?»

Brennan prit un moment pour répondre.

«Booth et moi avons eu des relations sexuelles sans préservatif de nombreuses fois, alors les chances que je sois enceinte sont très élevées» dit-elle franchement.

Angela rit.

«C'est super, whaou ! sourit-elle. Que dit Booth ?

-Je pense qu'il est vraiment excité à l'idée d'avoir un bébé.»

Au moment où elle dit cela, le petit doute qu'elle avait s'en alla. Elle sourit, soulagée.

«Il a besoin de quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, dit Angela. Je suis heureuse que les choses commencent finalement à s'arranger pour vous, vous le méritez Booth et toi.»

Brennan acquiesça. Ils avaient fait un long chemin ensemble. Des choses qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient jamais cru possibles, des choses qui étaient trop horribles pour seulement être prises en compte avaient changé leurs deux vies en un claquement de doigt. Cela avait presque tué Booth, mais il avait surmonté cela. Brennan n'en était pas convaincue, mais il avait dit que, si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas eu la force de continuer.

Malgré toute l'horreur et la souffrance, quelque chose de bien en était sorti cela les avait rapprochés. Brennan ne voulait pas l'admettre mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait déjà que, si rien de cela n'était arrivé, elle ne se serait jamais permis d'aimer Booth.

Le reste de la journée sembla passer inhabituellement lentement. Brennan adorait son travail, mais ce jour-là elle voulait simplement que sa journée se termine. Elle voulait acheter ce test de grossesse, elle voulait voir Booth.

Brennan ne perdit pas de temps à rester travailler une fois que la journée fut finie. Elle passa par son bureau pour enlever sa blouse de travail, et elle prit sa veste et ses clefs de voiture en sortant. Elle ne vit pas Angela la suivre des yeux avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

Debout dans sa salle de bains quelques heures plus tard, Brennan gardait les yeux fixés sur le petit bâton dans sa main. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait, mais c'était toujours un choc de voir les petites barres qui confirmaient la théorie de Booth. Elle _allait avoir _un enfant.

Brennan posa le bâton, plaçant ses mains sur son ventre toujours aussi plat comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le bébé lui fasse un signe quelconque. Elle baissa les yeux, un sourire apparaissant lentement sur ses lèvres. Elle allait avoir un enfant, un enfant de Booth.

«Bones ! Ça va ?»

Brennan sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans la salle de bains ?

«Oui, je vais bien, répondit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? demanda Booth à travers la porte fermée.

-Je euh…»

Sa voix s'éteignit.

«Booth ? appela-t-elle.

-Oui.»

Brennan ouvrit lentement la porte et fit un pas supplémentaire pour faire face à Booth. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Sans parler, elle leva les yeux vers lui, les plongeant dans ses yeux. Elle se demandait si le bébé lui ressemblerait. Peut-être qu'il aurait son charme, mélangé à son intelligence, peut-être qu'il aurait ces beaux yeux chocolat…ou peut-être bleus comme les siens ?

«Temperance ? demanda-t-il, la ramenant à la réalité.

-On va avoir un bébé» dit-elle finalement.

Booth la fixa, surpris.

«Un bébé ?» murmura-t-il.

Brennan acquiesça.

«Oh mon dieu, Bones ! C'est une bonne nouvelle…»

Booth combla le vide entre eux, prenant Brennan dans ses bras.

«Un bébé, hein ? sourit-il. Wow !»

Brennan rit, le serrant elle aussi dans ses bras.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Le 15 pour la fin, ça vous dit ?_


	34. Tu peux me laisser partir maintenant

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Guest, lulu037, Manooon, lavicalinaezza et Juy-bOnes !_

_Bonne lecture de la fin de cette fiction !_

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Tu peux me laisser partir maintenant, papa

«Tu vas avoir une petite sœur.»

Booth sourit à la pierre tombale.

«Tu aurais aimé ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne reçut bien sûr pas de réponse, mais il se sentait le devoir de dire à Parker ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Des mois avaient passé, et Booth se sentait mal de ne pas avoir rendu visite à Parker.

Une légère brise d'air chaud lui caressa le visage. Booth huma l'air, le laissant le remplir d'un calme apaisant. Il était venu seul cette fois. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas que Brennan fût là, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il pouvait «parler à une pierre», comme elle disait. Elle croyait qu'une fois qu'on était mort, on était parti. Booth en savait davantage là-dessus, il lui avait même dit qu'il avait vu Parker de nombreuses fois depuis sa mort, et elle avait commencé à remettre en question sa santé mentale.

Il croyait en le Paradis, elle non. C'était aussi simple que cela, et Booth acceptait ses croyances. Il ne pouvait pas la changer, il ne le voulait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle pense qu'il était bon pour l'asile.

Ne sachant pas que Parker était là, Booth s'allongea dans l'herbe, regardant les nuages glisser doucement dans le ciel.

Une forme vague de petit garçon était debout là, le regardant en silence. Il était si proche de Booth que, s'il avait jeté quelque chose, cela l'aurait probablement atteint. Il sourit en voyant l'homme allongé dans l'herbe. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Booth fût heureux de nouveau. Et, en le voyant, en sentant l'exaltation et l'espoir qui irradiaient de lui, Parker sut qu'il le serait. Il en prenait le chemin, et avoir Brennan et une petite fille pas encore née qui l'attendaient donnait à Booth tant de raisons de vivre de nouveau.

Puis Booth le sentit, et cette fois il sut sans aucun doute ce que cela voulait dire. Il s'assit, regardant la forme scintillante de Parker.

Parker sourit de nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent et, pour quelques secondes, le monde resta comme cela, immobile. Booth sourit, murmurant un doux «Hey».

Parker lui sourit en retour, puis il commença lentement à s'en aller. Il leva la main, souriant toujours et les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Booth alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il commença à se dissoudre, et bientôt le scintillement s'effaçait et disparaissait complètement.

Booth regarda dans sa direction, sachant d'une certaine façon que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Parker. Mais cela ne le rendait pas triste. Il savait à présent qu'il pouvait le laisser partir sans se sentir coupable ou mal. Il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Parker, mais il savait aussi que ce dernier voulait qu'il fût heureux et qu'il continuât sa vie. Booth était enfin prêt à le faire.

"_You can let go now, daddy, you can let go  
Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still feels a little bit scary but I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go."_

_«Tu peux me laisser aller maintenant papa, tu peux me laisser aller_

_Oh, je pense que je suis prêt à me débrouiller seul_

_C'est toujours un peu effrayant mais je veux que tu saches_

_Que maintenant j'irai bien, papa, tu peux me laisser partir.»_

* * *

Booth entra dans l'appartement que Brennan et lui partageaient avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

«Bones !» appela-t-il, s'attendant à ce qu'elle réponde, comme toujours.

Mais tout était silencieux. Booth enleva sa veste de cuir, la gardant un court instant sur son bras alors qu'il tendait l'oreille. Toujours rien.

«Temperance ?»

Il laissa la veste tomber au sol alors qu'il se déplaçait dans l'appartement.

«Bones ! Où es-tu ?»

Booth ne savait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux. Elle venait probablement de partir acheter quelque chose ou peut-être était-elle toujours au Jefferson mais, alors que les secondes passaient, il sentait la panique commencer à monter en lui.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de l'appeler de nouveau, ses yeux balayèrent la cuisine, s'arrêtant tout à coup sur une assiette cassée sur le sol. Booth fit quelques pas vers elle, les petits morceaux de porcelaine craquant sous ses pieds.

Il examina l'assiette cassée, et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Quelques pas plus loin, un couteau était tombé du comptoir et se trouvait à présent sur le sol. La lame était rouge de sang.

Booth s'arrêta de respirer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté là, paralysé de peur et de choc. Quand il recouvra finalement sa capacité à marcher, il recula lentement. Son cœur battait si vite que c'était comme s'il vourait depuis des heures. Des milliers de _scenarii _passaient dans sa tête, et il n'en aimait aucun. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Il refusait de croire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de mal à Brennan. Dans son cœur, il savait que s'il la perdait maintenant, cela le tuerait.

Booth se tourna et courut presque vers la porte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fuyait, et il savait que quel que fût l'endroit où il se trouvait, la peur ne s'en irait pas avant qu'il eût pu serrer de nouveau Brennan dans ses bras. Mais il devait simplement s'éloigner…

«Booth ?» _(vous avez eu peur, hein ?)_

Le son de sa voix l'arrêta ; il fit un tour sur lui-même, s'attendant presque à ce que ce fût une hallucination. Mais elle était là, le fixant d'un regard perdu. Booth la fixa également, retenant toujours sa respiration.

«Booth ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?» demanda Brennan.

Elle fit quelques pas vers son corps toujours figé.

«Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ?»

Booth laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

«Bones…»

Il franchit finalement les quelques pas qui les séparaient, passant ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

«Oh Dieu merci…» soupira-t-il.

Brennan était confuse, mais elle ne dit rien tant que Booth la tenait. Au lieu de cela, elle le serra elle aussi, sentant les muscles tremblants de son corps commencer lentement à se détendre. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle s'éloigna afin de pouvoir le regarder.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» fut la première chose qu'elle demanda.

Booth se sentit soudain stupide. Il sourit, penaud, faisant un geste en direction de la cuisine.

«Je euh…tu ne répondais pas et puis j'ai vu le sang et j'ai…tu sais, j'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.»

Alors Brennan sourit.

«Tu étais inquiet pour moi ?

-Bien sûr.»

Brennan redevint sérieuse. Elle soupira.

«Tu ne dois pas surréagir comme ça.»

Booth la regarda.

«Je n'ai pas surréagi, dit-il pour tenter de se défendre. Je pensais que tu étais blessée, ou…»

Sa voix s'éteignit et il détourna les yeux. Il n'arrivait même pas à se forcer à dire le mot «morte».

Alors Brennan comprit. Après toutes les mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivées dans la vie, il avait peur de la perdre. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui promettre que cela n'arriverait pas, mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Lorsqu'elle regarda Booth, elle réalisa que c'était un des cas dans lesquels elle devait mentir.

«Je ne vais pas mourir, tu ne me perdras pas» murmura-t-elle.

C'était bon de le dire, mais Brennan savait qu'elle lui promettait quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. À ce moment-là, elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle sourit, levant une main bandée pour la montrer à Booth.

«Je me suis coupée en préparant la salade. J'ai beaucoup saigné et j'ai lâché l'assiette quand j'ai essayé d'attraper une serviette. Je devais être dans la salle de bains quand tu es rentré, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh… marmonna Booth, se sentant soudain encore plus stupide. Euh, est-ce que tu…tu as besoin de points de suture ?»

Brennan secoua la tête.

«Je ne saigne plus. Je vais bien.»

Booth soupira de soulagement. Il réalisa alors qu'il _avait _surréagi.

«Je suis désolé Bones.»

Brennan sourit.

«Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Ouais, j'ai failli me causer une crise cardiaque, c'est tout» sourit-il.

Brennan prit son bras et le mena dans le salon, le faisant s'asseoir dans le canapé.

«Tu devrais te reposer un moment» dit-elle.

Booth renifla.

«Je vais bien, je plaisantais, mon cœur va bien.

-Je sais, mais tu es pâle.»

Booth savait qu'elle avait probablement raison sur ce fait. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué. Avec un soupir, il s'appuya contre le dossier, faisant signe à Brennan de s'asseoir près de lui. Elle s'assit, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

«Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur.»

Booth renifla, n'aimant pas vraiment l'expression qu'elle avait choisie. _Fait peur ? _Il était quoi, une petite fille ? Mais il sourit tout de même. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main, qui reposait confortablement sur le ventre de Brennan.

«J'ai toujours peur de te perdre Bones, avoua-t-il. Ce sang a juste rendu ça plus crédible.

-J'ai peur aussi, je suis parfois même terrifiée» dit doucement Brennan.

Elle posa la main sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Booth leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

«On va juste…tu sais, prendre notre temps et…tout marchera. Tout ira bien.»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Tout ira bien» répéta-t-elle.

Et, quelque part, elle savait que cette fois, ce serait le cas.

* * *

_Alors ? Une dernière review pour cette histoire ?_

_Neuf, ce serait gentil ! Pour atteindre les 200..._


End file.
